


nożem sprężynowym

by tehanu



Series: chyba się dał w coś wciągnąć [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cobbled-Up BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Vivisection, OT4, Other, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, They Did It For Love, Translation, Warning just in case, and whose job it is to take down bad guys?, clash of the protagonists, eddie’s technically a bad guy, it's just kind of how they roll, who’s gonna get his ass kicked sixty ways to sundayyyy, who’s strong and brave here to save the american wayyyy, y’all ever think about that
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Trzy zupełnie zwyczajne dni z życia Eddiego Brocka, w czasie których Eddie spotyka bohatera swojego dzieciństwa, zżera faszystę, chrzci stół u Anne, zostaje gwiazdą Youtube, chrzci łóżko Dana, przypadkiem sprawia, że z ukrycia wychodzi pewien zabójca, i zostaje zaproszony na ślub.





	1. Eddie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [with a switch-blade knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147020) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 

> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> Niezależnie od bycia tylko człowiekiem i popełniania tu i tam błędów mogę mieć tym razem dodatkowe nieścisłości i bzdury tam, gdzie opowiadanie przecina się z MCU. I teoretycznie ktoś się zgłosił do pomocy przy tym, ale zdaje się, że był zajęty, więc ten. Jeśli chcecie mi coś wytknąć, to poproszę.

_EDDIE! OBUDŹ SIĘ!_

Wrażenie jest takie, jakby prosto do krwiobiegu pomału kapała mu kawa. Eddie budzi się, drga i szeroko otwiera w ciemności oczy. Jest noc, a on wyraźnie jest na dworze, ale nie wie _gdzie_. Nie pamięta, gdzie był wcześniej.

Wie za to, że cały drży tak mocno, jakby miał zaraz wyleźć ze skóry. To na pewno Venom spuścił mu do krwi cały zapas adrenaliny naraz, żeby go ocucić. Jak wziąć pod uwagę, jak bardzo Venom nienawidzi majstrować przy mózgu Eddiego, to to wcale nie jest dobry znak.

Eddie obraca głowę, mruży oczy i przez długą minutę wpatruje się w rozmytą smugę srebra, zanim do niego dotrze, że to światło latarni ulicznej odbija się od płynu, który wyciekł ze śmieci. Bo leży na plecach za śmietnikiem, oparty o niego byle jak, tak że zaczyna go boleć kark. Najwyraźniej upadł po prostu tak, jak Venom go puścił.

_NIE RUSZAJ SIĘ._

— Czemu leżę w śmieciach? — mamrocze Eddie, próbując się wyprostować.

Venom go paraliżuje. _PRZESTAŃ! JESZCZE SIĘ GOI._

To w tym momencie Eddie uświadamia sobie, że siedzi nie tylko w śmieciowym sosie, ale też w kałuży własnej krwi.

Zaciska powieki i wali tyłem głowy o śmietnik, no bo _na litość Boską_. Potem bierze głęboki oddech i rozgląda się drugi raz. Niezależnie od wszystkiego wciąż jest dość normalnym człowiekiem – w głowie mu się kręci od samego szacowania sobie obrażeń, a kiedy do niego dociera, że został _postrzelony_, ręce zaczynają mu się trząść.

— Myślałem, że kule się nas nie imają — chrypi.

_NIE BYLIŚMY GOTOWI._ Tysiąc cieniutkich wypustek zszywa ciało Eddiego z powrotem. _DALIŚMY SIĘ ZASKOCZYĆ__._ W lewym boku czuje takie twarde kłucie. Czuje ranę, kiedy oddycha, chociaż jest taki napompowany adrenaliną, że nie sprawia mu ona w tej chwili bezpośredniego bólu. Nie jest żadnym ekspertem, ale od razu widzi, że kula jest dalej w środku. Ma dwa złamane żebra, może trzy.

Strzał z broni palnej w klatkę piersiową. To cud, że przeżył. Patrząc wstecz – może zginął, a Venom na siłę przywrócił jego organizm z powrotem do życia, jak to już raz kiedyś zrobił. Eddie się wzdryga.

Venom, od którego bije poczucie winy, wysącza się na wierzch na całym ciele Eddiego. _NIC NIE ZAUWAŻYLIŚMY…_

— Ej, słońce, wszystko w porządku. — Eddie owija sobie wokół drżącej dłoni kilka macek i przyciska do nich pocałunek. — Żyjemy. Uciekliśmy. Świetnie sobie poradziłeś.

Z wysiłkiem robi wdech i wydech, po czym podciąga się kilkanaście centymetrów wyżej, żeby go aż tak nie bolała szyja. z tej pozycji widzi, że kawałek dalej w zaułku, gdzie cienie nakładają się już na siebie, leży drugi ciemny kształt.

Mruży oczy, a potem znów uderza tyłem głowy o śmietnik. Bo to jest _stopa_.

Ludzka stopa, dalej w drogiej tenisówce.

Eddie przełyka na próbę i czuje, jak do żołądka zjeżdżają mu kawały mięsa, które miał jeszcze w przełyku. Rusza w ustach językiem i wydłubuje nim spomiędzy zębów resztki. Venom kogoś zjadł i się przy tym śpieszył.

— Paliwo do baku? — domyśla się słabym głosem.

_STRACILIŚMY ZA DUŻO KRWI._

— Vee, powiedz mi, że to nie był jakiś biedak, który czekał na autobus…

Venom wyświetla Eddiemu w głowie swastykę. _MIAŁ TO WYTATUOWANE NA RAMIENIU. JUŻ NIE MARUDŹ._

Eddie przymyka oczy, a potem znowu próbuje usiąść prosto i tym razem wychodzi mu to dużo lepiej.

_CZEKAJ!_ Venom dalej jest przerażony. _EDDIE, NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM!_

— Już nie krwawię, Vee, czego ty jeszcze chcesz — jęczy Eddie, łapie za krawędź śmietnika i podciąga się na nogi. Teraz ból jest taki, jakby miał w płucach bryłę żelaza i Eddie trzęsie się jeszcze bardziej. — Nie powtarzaj tego numeru z adrenaliną, bo serce mi wysiądzie.

_MUSIAŁEM CIĘ OCUCIĆ_ – mówi Venom, cały nieszczęśliwy.

— Wiem, słońce. Wiem. Nie jestem zły. Wszystko zrobiłeś dobrze. — Eddie ściska plastikową pokrywę pojemnika tak mocno, że palce mu zbielały. Jego myśli pomału nabierają kształtu. — Ale teraz musimy iść dalej. Postrzelił nas snajper.

_CO?_

— Nie widzieliśmy go, nie zwęszyliśmy ani… nie wyczuliśmy go na ten inny sposób, mimo że kula nadleciała z przodu. Czyli strzelał do nas z bardzo daleka. — Eddie opiera się o śmietnik i syczy z bólu. — Czyli to konkretnie nas szukał i przypuszczalnie dalej szuka.

Jego uwagę przyciąga błysk światła. Venom wyjął mu z kieszeni komórkę i jakimś kłaczkiem pisze wiadomość na ich grupowy czat. Eddiemu za bardzo wszystko rozmywa się w oczach, żeby dał radę przeczytać; mruga kilka razy i udaje mu się odcyfrować „KTOŚ NAS POSTRZELIŁ”. Zaraz później tekst wiadomości znika mu z oczu.

— Jezu, Vee. Napisz jeszcze raz i powiedz im że to był żart. Pomyślą, że umieramy.

_PRZECIEŻ __UMIERAMY!_ Venom zawsze lubił dramatyzować. _KULA WCIĄŻ JEST W CIELE!_

— To ją wyciągnij!

_NIE MOGĘ!_ Wściekłość Venoma ani trochę nie zasłania jego desperacji. _TO BY CIĘ BARDZIEJ PORANIŁO!_

Eddie tak się po prostu przyzwyczaił, że Venom bezproblemowo przepływa mu przez ciało, że przez moment nie rozumie, na czym polega problem. Potem uświadamia sobie, że dla kul jego ciało _nie jest_ przenikalne, co znaczy, że Venom musiałby mu w zasadzie wydrążyć w piersi tunel, żeby tę kulę wydłubać, no i faktycznie rozumie, czemu Venom nie chce spróbować.

— Okej — mamrocze, delikatnie wyjmując komórkę z Venomowych macek. — Okej, zgoda, poprosimy o pomoc.

Palce mu drżą i ma je do tego stopnia wybrudzone zaschniętą krwią, że nie może pisać; musi je najpierw powycierać o koszulę, ale zanim skończy, telefon zaczyna wibrować. Dzwoni Anne.

— Hej — chrypi Eddie, odbierając. — Hej. Przepraszam. Nic mi nie jest, stoję.

— Jezu Chryste, Eddie — słyszy jej pełny ulgi szept, a zaraz potem ten jej głos, który znaczy, że ona nie ma zamiaru się z nim cackać. — Mów, gdzie jesteś. Jadę po ciebie.

— Nie ma mowy. — Utykając, zaczyna iść przed siebie, zostawiając śmietnik a sobą. Bolą go żebra. — Nie będziesz się zbliżać do miejsca, gdzie popełniłem poważne przestępstwo.

Pierwszy raz w rozmowie z nią przyznał głośno, co robi. Wie, że Anne wolałaby tego nie usłyszeć – jasno mu to mówiła – ale jest dzień na łamanie zasad.

— Eddie — powtarza ostrzegawczo Anne. — Powiedz mi, gdzie jesteś.

— Nie, serio, posłuchaj mnie. Dam radę iść. Venom mnie leczy. — Eddie przełyka ślinę. — Rzeczywiście będziemy potrzebowali pomocy. Kula jest dalej w środku.

— To nie jest dobry moment na odstawianie twardziela — mówi ostro Anne.

— Daję ci słowo honoru, że nie odstawiam twardziela. Weź, Annie, myśl jak prawniczka. Nie możesz tu przylecieć i się w to wplątać. Sam bez problemu do was dotrę. — Znowu przełyka i jest to taka gęsta mieszanina śliny, krwi i cudzej krwi. — Obiecuję.

Anne robi krótki, gwałtowny wydech, a potem przez chwilę milczy, jakby musiała zapanować nad głosem.

— No dobrze. To po prostu… przyjeżdżaj. Wracaj do domu.

Kiedy to słyszy, łzy stają mu w oczach. Od ocierania się o śmierć robi się taki uczuciowy.

— Ale masz mi wysyłać SMS-a co pięć minut, póki tu nie dotrzesz.

— Zrozumiałem. — Pociąga szybko nosem i próbuje wziąć się w garść. To nie jest dobry moment na rozklejanie się. Już tak nie kuleje, a i ból ustępuje. Venom nie może wydłubać kuli, ale może wyleczyć ciało naokoło niej. — Będę za dwadzieścia minut. Góra pół godziny.

— Nie będziesz jechał motorem, co?

— Nie, nie… tramwajem.

— Nie zakrwaw wszystkiego — mówi Anne i się rozłącza.

I dokładnie w tym momencie coś prawie ścina mu głowę.

Eddie schyla głowę– czy raczej robi to za nich obu Venom. Co to w ogóle jest, topór? Nie udaje mu się tego zobaczyć: przedmiot odbija się rykoszetem od muru i Eddiemu miga tylko błysk ostrza i… Venom wrzeszczy z bólu, kiedy to coś znowu błyskawicznie przelatuje obok, wydając dziwny, metaliczny dźwięk. Dźwięk nie jest nawet głośny, ale ma dokładnie tę częstotliwość, która robi im krzywdę i drugi raz nie udaje im się już zrobić uniku. Brzeg tego czegoś z całej siły wali Eddiego w czoło.

Wszystko niknie w czerni i czerwieni. Przez sekundę Eddie jest przekonany, że ta rzecz rozłupała mu głowę na pół. Czoło przecina mu żelazna sztaba bólu, z której leje się ściana krwi. _EDDIE!_ – woła przerażony Venom i całe ciało Eddiego tonie w jego miłości. _EDDIE, EDDIE…_

Atak ustąpił i nie słychać już tego dźwięku. Eddie z wysiłkiem zbiera się na nogi. mruga, bo ma w oczach krew, mówi:

— Chodź, słońce, chodź, obaj razem… — i Venom wzbiera wokół niego jak fala, okrywa go całego sobą i wystrzeliwuje w stronę napastnika macki.

Słychać zaskoczony okrzyk, a potem odgłos uderzającego o ziemię ciała. Venom rzuca się na tego kogoś z wywalonym jęzorem i zębami na wierzchu, ale obrywa ciosem tak silnym, że mało brakowało, a Eddiemu pękłby szyjny odcinek kręgosłupa. Facet – bo to jest mężczyzna, człowiek, chociaż przez oczy Venoma Eddie gówno widzi, bo kolory ani trochę się nie zgadzają, a do tego wszystko zniekształca infrawizja – facet jest tak _kurewsko silny_, jeszcze silniejszy niż Venom… czy to jest możliwe? Ciągnie ich, próbuje wywlec Venoma z Eddiego i teraz znowu obaj krzyczą jednym głosem z bólu. Kolejny cios – tym razem tym dziwnym ostrzem: jeszcze raz rozlega się ten okropny dźwięk i kiedy przebiega przez nich falami, niweczy samą istotę Venoma. Venom warczy wściekle i bezskutecznie kontratakuje szponami i zębami. Desperacko stara się obronić Eddiego – zaszlachtować wroga, tak żeby oni przeżyli.

— ZJEM CIĘ — mówi, ochlapując przeciwnika czarnymi kropkami własnej biomasy — ZJEM CI MÓZG… WĄTROBĘ I KOŚCI… — I wprawdzie Eddie chciałby zrobić to samo, ale wcale nie jest pewny, czy _dadzą radę_ to zrobić.

Jakaś jego część myśli wręcz, że to koniec, ten gość ich załatwi.

Venom wyłapuje tę myśl.

— NIGDY — warczy, kiedy sypią się na nich kolejne ciosy; uczucie jest takie, jakby człowieka raz za razem rozjeżdżała ciężarówka. — NIGDY, _NIGDY!_

Nagle Eddie czuje się tak, jakby ktoś wbił mu haki w jelita, przeciągnął mu je przez żołądek i teraz wywlekał je z niego górą.

Wydaje z siebie straszny, nieskładny dźwięk, osuwa się na kolana i to są _jego własne_ kolana, Venoma w nich nie ma.

— Vee — szlocha. — Venom, co… co ty robisz… nie zostawiaj mnie!

_NIGDY_ – raz jeszcze powtarza ten znajomy warkliwy głos, ale tym razem Eddie słyszy go w środku: Venom zostawił w nim kilka włókien, ale prawie cały wpycha się – o kurwa – _napastnikowi do środka_ przez nos, usta i oczy. Mężczyzna chwieje się, cofa, pada na kolana. Eddie jest zupełnie bezbronny, można by mu odrąbać głowę jednym cięciem, ale nie dochodzi do tego, bo napastnik jest tak jakby zajęty odtwarzaniem scen z _Obcego_. Jakimś cudem dalej klęczy, opierając się na tej swojej dziwacznej broni i próbując zerwać sobie Venoma z twarzy. Prawie mu się to _udaje_; cholera, co z niego jest za _wybryk natury_? Ale Venom jest już w nim w środku i przypuszczalnie pożera, co się da. Wpycha mu się w głąb ciała prawie w całości, znikając mu w nozdrzach.

Co pozwala Eddiemu rozpoznać mężczyznę.

— O ja _pierdolę_ — jęczy cicho i już głośniej woła: — Venom, przestań! _Przestań!_

Niezgrabnie podchodzi bliżej i fizycznie wywleka Venoma z faceta, dosłownie zwija go sobie z powrotem do środka jak linę. Venom protestuje, wiercąc mu się w rękach. Potem wsiąka mu w pierś i Eddie szlocha – Venom jest ciepły, jest życiem, które Eddie stracił i odzyskał. Już nie pamięta, jak to kiedyś robił, że żył bez swojej drugiej połówki.

_DLACZEGO, EDDIE?_ Venom jeszcze nigdy nie był taki zdenerwowany.

Mężczyzna leży teraz na ziemi. Krew leci mu z nosa strumieniem. Kurwa mać, kurwa mać, Eddie widział tę gębę na każdej lekcji wf-u, na jakiej w życiu był. Widział ją w ośrodkach dla weteranów i na plakatach zachęcających do zaciągnięcia się do wojska. Widział ją codziennie w wiadomościach przez bite pół roku tych kilka lat temu, kiedy sprawa wyszła na jaw. „Kapitan Ameryka znaleziony żywy.”

Cholera, niedługo w wiadomościach pójdzie pasek, że „Kapitan Ameryka został znaleziony martwy”.

*

Uciekają. Eddie wyciąga komórkę. Miał co pięć minut pisać do Anne, żeby dać jej znać, że jest cały, i nawet nie jest z tym spóźniony. Wszystko rozegrało się w niecałe trzy minuty. Chwieje się na nogach. Venom stawia za niego kroki. Ulicą nadjeżdża tramwaj i po prostu muszą do niego wsiąść.

— Czy on zginął? — bełkocze Eddie, aż ludzie się za nim oglądają. — Czy on… czy my go… czy on nie żyje?

_NIE WIEM. NIE WIEM._

Tramwaj staje. Wsiadają.

*

Eddie jeszcze nigdy się tak nie cieszył, że może usiąść w syfiastym pojeździe transportu zbiorowego i pozwolić, żeby go on syfiaście i zbiorowo transportował. W tej chwili potrafi tylko siedzieć na tyłku i się trząść.

Venom jest na wierzchu, choć pod ubraniem i lgnie do niego jak jakaś obłąkana krzyżówka ośmiornicy z koalą. Pewnie już nigdy go nie puści. Eddie czuje ból przy oddychaniu; to ta kula, która dalej tam jest. Rana na czole już się zagoiła, ta zadana tą drugą bronią… o kurwa. _Kurwa mać_, to była _tarcza_.

Człowiek nie powinien spotykać swoich bohaterów, myśli z histerycznym rozbawieniem Eddie, bo jeszcze ich zje.

Posłusznie melduje Anne SMS-em, że żyje, a potem jeszcze trochę się trzęsie. Na następnym przystanku wysiadają. Teoretycznie Eddiemu nic już w tej chwili nie jest: wszystko mu się zasklepiło i zagoiło. Wciąż czuje się tak, jakby lada moment miał się rozsypać. Jest roztrzęsiony, nie może złapać równowagi. I ten _ból_. Wszystko go boli. Dalej jest przerażony, a Venom do tej pory nie rozumie, czemu Eddie mu przerwał, i jego dezorientacja kłębi się w nich obu. Eddie nie wie, jak to wytłumaczyć, bo Venom nie chciałby tak naprawdę usłyszeć, dlaczego on to zrobił. W tej chwili Venoma obchodzi tylko jedno: żeby dostarczyć ich obu w bezpieczne miejsce. A najbezpieczniej jest jego zdaniem przy Anne. Anne pokona wszystko, czego nie pokonają oni.

Wchodzenie na górę po schodach dawno nie było takie trudne. Eddie myśli, czy by się nie zatrzymać pod drzwiami Anne i nie złapać oddechu, ale te otwierają się, zanim on choćby wejdzie do końca na piętro.

— Widzisz, jestem — mówi. Przed oczami tańczą mu czarne plamy.

Anne obejmuje go z całej siły, a on opiera się o nią bezwładnie. Ona pewnie czuje, jak on się trzęsie. Venom też dygoce.

— Daj mi się obejrzeć — mówi po chwili cicho Anne, ściągając mu kurtkę z ramion.

Eddie powoli, sztywno rozkłada ręce, żeby mogła to zrobić do końca. Pod spodem koszulę ma czarnobrązową od skorupiejącej krwi.

— Jezu, Eddie. — Twarz Anne przybiera ten wygląd, który znaczy, że jej mięśnie chciały wyrazić emocje, ale Anne im na to nie pozwoliła. — W co ty się tym razem wplątałeś?

— A możemy o tym porozmawiać później? — pyta Eddie żałośnie.

Ona kręci głową, znowu go do siebie przytula i ściska mocno, a Eddie odwzajemnia uścisk z niewypowiedzianą ulgą. Ależ ona ładnie pachnie.

— Nic ci się nie stało — szepcze Anne, przesuwając dłońmi po jego plecach. — Udało ci się. Jesteś cały.

Stoją w ten sposób tak długo, że w końcu szczękają otwierane drzwi mieszkania, aż Eddie podskakuje, zaskoczony.

— Przyjechałem najszybciej, jak się dało — mówi Dan. — Wszyscy cali?

Anne już Eddiego puściła; spotyka się z Danem w połowie drogi i całuje go porządnie, jakby dawała tak w ten sposób upust części napięcia.

— Hej… hej, Dan. — Eddiemu trzęsie się głos. — Hej.

— No dobrze. — Teraz Dan jest doktorem Lewisem: jeszcze ściąga płaszcz, ale już słychać, jaki jest solidny, i jak potrafi człowieka uspokoić. — Poproszę skróconą wersję.

— KULA JEST DALEJ W ŚRODKU — grzmi Venom, zanim Anne i Eddie zdążą się odezwać. Wystrzeliwuje na zewnątrz i robi się taki wielki, że zasłania światło. Macki oplatają całe ciało Eddiego jak pnącza. Pod względem uzębienia spokojnie mógłby się mierzyć z tyranozaurem. — ZRÓB COŚ!

— W środku, to znaczy gdzie? — pyta Dan. Jak zwykle nie dał się speszyć, chociaż sama Anne cofnęła się o krok. — Czasami najlepiej zostawić ją tam, gdzie jest.

Venom ściska Eddiego tak mocno, że mało brakuje, żeby ten krzyknął.

— ZOSTAWIĆ? — ryczy.

— Tak, zwłaszcza jeśli wszędzie naokoło już go wyleczyłeś. Przy postrzałach największym zagrożeniem są infekcje, a wiemy, że do tego nie dopuścisz.

Venom warczy wściekle i mocniej oplata sobą Eddiego.

— Uch — mówi słabym głosem Eddie, któremu znowu tańczą przed oczami czarne plamy — będziecie chyba musieli podpisać protokół niezgodności…

— Spójrz na to w ten sposób — ciągnie niewzruszenie Dan. — Nie wyciągnąłeś jej sam, bo się bałeś, że zrobisz Eddiemu coś złego. No to ze mną jest tak samo.

Jeszcze jedno warknięcie. potem trochę namysłu. Uścisk Venoma robi się odrobinę luźniejszy.

— Gdzie jest rana wlotowa? — pyta Dan.

— Uch, tutaj — odpowiada Eddie, zadzierając sztywną od krwi koszulę i kładąc sobie trzy palce pod sercem. — No, _była_ tutaj. Już jej… nie ma.

— TRZECIE MIĘDZYŻEBRZE — wtrąca Venom. — KULA PRZESZŁA PRZEZ MIĘŚNIE.

— Cholera — mówi cicho Anne. — Serio się podciągnąłeś z anatomii.

— RUSZA SIĘ, JAK ODDYCHAMY. JEST BLISKO SERCA I PŁUC.

— Nieciekawie — przyznaje Dan. Myśli jeszcze kilka sekund, a potem zaczyna zdejmować z mankietów spinki. — No, nie ma się co zastanawiać.

Venom wpływa z powrotem do środka, chociaż kilka wypustek zostaje na wierzchu i obmacuje całego Eddiego falistymi ruchami, bez przerwy szukając innych obrażeń. Anne już się poruszyła i z jakiegoś powodu wynosi z pokoju krzesła.

— Czyli… jedziemy do szpitala? — pyta Eddie, bo nie jest pewny, co się dzieje.

— Nie, nie ma po co. — Teraz Dan ciasno podwija sobie rękawy do łokci. — Nie mogę zarekwirować sali operacyjnej tak, żeby nikt mnie nie pytał, czemu to robię.

— A ten, kto do ciebie strzelał, Eddie, będzie sprawdzał, czy cię gdzieś nie przyjęto na SOR — mówi Anne, która teraz parami układa krzesła jedno na drugim. — Więc i tak lepiej, żebyś się nigdzie nie rejestrował jako pacjent.

— Poza tym nie byłoby to takie łatwe, skoro rany już nie ma — kończy Dan, uśmiechając się do Anne, jakby byli drużyną w debacie.

Eddie dalej jest zdezorientowany.

— Czyli…

— Czyli zrobimy to w domu — mówi Dan. — Idę umyć ręce.

Wchodzi za kuchenny blat i odkręca wodę. Eddie jeszcze nigdy nie był taki pogubiony.

— Czekaj, czekaj… _tutaj_? Że niby jak, _na kanapie_?

— Nie bądź śmieszny — odpowiada Anne, ściągając ze stołu wielki biały wazon, który tam normalnie stoi. — Użyjemy stołu.

— Masz jakąś plastikową plandekę albo coś? — pyta zza blatu Dan. — Plamy z krwi na drewnie to prawdziwy koszmar.

— Tak, lepiłam kiedyś z gliny – mam folię plastikową z tyłu w szafie w sypialni. — Zdejmuje ze stołu w pokoju ostatnie dekoracje. — Idę po nią; potrzebujesz przy okazji jeszcze czegoś?

— Z gliny? Będziesz mi musiała kiedyś opowiedzieć — mówi Dan. — Nie zaszkodziłoby coś odkażającego. I będę musiał pożyczyć od ciebie noże do obierania jarzyn i filetowania — dodaje, patrząc na stojący obok stojak z nożami. — Ale nie mam pojęcia, czego użyć zamiast szczypiec…

— Może mojej zalotki? Jest metalowa, możemy ją wygotować.

— O, racja. Nieźle to wymyśliłaś, skarbie.

Eddie ma wrażenie, że coś powinien powiedzieć. Ale za Chiny nie umie wykombinować co. Anne zniknęła w łazience, poszukać narzędzia, o którym mówiła; Dan dalej myje ręce. Venom wciąż obmacuje Eddiego całego, jakby chciał się upewnić, że Eddie się zaraz nie rozleci. On sam najwyraźniej nie ma w tym wszystkim nic do powiedzenia.

Czy to dobry moment, żeby im powiedzieć, że może zabił Kapitana Amerykę?

Pali go ta myśl, więc on odwraca się do niej plecami. Po kolei. Prawda? Najpierw muszą wyciągnąć z niego kulę. Jeśli im się to nie uda, to pozostałe problemy Eddiego same się rozwiążą. Bierze na próbę oddech, tak głęboki, jak da radę. Czuje, jak kula się przesuwa, chociaż cały czas starał się ją ignorować.

Obserwuje wyćwiczone ruchy Dana, który myje ręce, splata palce, czyści od spodu paznokcie.

— Przecież… Dan, my tego nie możemy tak naprawdę zrobić. — Głos Eddiego w jego własnych uszach brzmi za cienko i skrzypiąco. — Ty to rozumiesz, nie? Znaczy… to nie jest sterylne pomieszczenie.

— Ani trochę — zgadza się z nim Dan. — Robię to — dodaje, ruchem głowy wskazując swoje dłonie — tylko po to, żeby pozbyć się rzeczy, które mogłem przynieść z dworu. A co do tego, co jest w mieszkaniu, no, zdezynfekujemy tu oczywiście, bo tak się robi, ale jak już mówiłem, Venom pełni wartę, więc niespecjalnie się obawiam zakażenia.

— A znieczulenie? Nie powinniśmy załatwić znieczulenia?

Słysząc to, Dan podnosi głowę i się uśmiecha.

— No wiesz Eddie? A ja myślałem, że będziesz _chciał_ to poczuć.

Eddiemu nagle robi się strasznie sucho w gardle.

Dan go będzie rozcinał. Nagle ta myśl wypełnia sobą cały jego mózg.

— Ale trochę racji ci przyznam — ciągnie Dan, wycierając ręce w suchą ścierkę. — Podwiń rękaw, spróbujemy jednej rzeczy.

Zdejmuje ze stojaka nóż do obierania.

Przez sekundę Eddie stoi nieruchomo. Potem jak zahipnotyzowany podciąga rękaw, opiera łokieć o blat i kładzie na nim rękę grzbietem dłoni w dół. Drga, zaskoczony, kiedy Venom zaczyna za niego oddychać; przestał to robić i nawet nie zauważył.

_WYLUZUJ, EDDIE._

Dan skończył czyścić nóż; łapie Eddiego za nadgarstek i dociska mu go do blatu. Ma bardzo ciepłe palce.

— Co — pyta Eddie, ale musi przełknąć, zanim da radę powiedzieć więcej — co ty mi chcesz zrobić?

— O, Venom i ja rozmawialiśmy o tym parę razy — mówi Dan i to nie jest żadna odpowiedź.

Jednocześnie przykłada nóż do skóry Eddiego i rozcina mu przedramię.

Eddie chwyta się wolną ręką blatu. Wydaje jakiś dźwięk – taki wysoki, wstrząśnięty jęk na wdechu. Skaleczenie _nie krwawi_. Boli, ale tylko tak, jakby się właśnie zaciął szkłem. Szczypie, pali, przykuwa jego uwagę. Panika, dezorientacja i _bolesne_ podniecenie kotłują się w nim jak gniazdo szerszeni, wypełniając mu głowę głośnym brzęczeniem.

— Bo… Boże — wyrzuca z siebie, kurczowo trzymając się krawędzi kuchennego blatu. Nie może oderwać wytrzeszczonych oczu od ręki. — Boże święty.

— Nic ci się nie stało. Zaciśnij dłoń — mówi Dan i obraca ostrze w poprzek rany, żeby otworzyć ją szerzej. — Widzisz? Ten tutaj, który się tak wyraźnie rusza, to jest łokciowy nadgarstka.

— TAK. — Eddie nawet nie wiedział, że Venom znowu wyszedł na zewnątrz i teraz wisi mu nad ramieniem. — A TEN TO PROMIENIOWY NADGARSTKA?

— Nie, dłoniowy długi. Kolejność ci się pomyliła. — Uśmiecha się. — Eddie, rusz ręką jeszcze raz.

Eddie wykonuje polecenie, jakby nie miał wyboru. _Widzi_, jak w jego własnej ręce poruszają się mięśnie. Dan też to widzi i pokazuje jeden z nich.

— Widzisz? Popatrz tu. Dłoniowy długi.

— NO TAK.

— To jak, Eddie — pyta Dan, patrząc z powrotem na niego. — z tego, co widzę, ból jest do zniesienia?

Eddie znowu potrafi tylko odpowiedzieć:

— Jezu pierdolony Chryste.

— TAMUJĘ KREW — wyjaśnia Venom. — I BLOKUJĘ NERWY.

— Jak rozumiem, trudno to osiągnąć na bieżąco — dodaje Dan.

— PRÓBOWAŁEM! — Venom znów robi się poruszony. Przez mózg przelatują im przebłyski tamtej walki. — NIE UDAŁO SIĘ. WSZYSTKO DZIAŁO SIĘ ZA SZYBKO!

— Ale chirurgia dobrze się do takiej delikatnej roboty nadaje. Nie musimy się nigdzie śpieszyć, możemy wszystko zrobić porządnie. — Dan wbija czubek noża głębiej. — Eddie, powiedz mi, co czujesz. Jesteś całkiem znieczulony?

— Nnie — udaje się wydusić Eddiemu. — Jest… Czuję…

— Dalej trochę boli, hę? — Dan uśmiecha się do niego promiennie. — A wiesz, muszę powiedzieć, że mi to nie przeszkadza.

Jakby nigdy nic wyjmuje nóż, a Venom zasklepia ranę. Kilka sekund później nie ma po niej śladu.

Eddie osuwa się bezwładnie na blat i oddycha bardzo głęboko, jakby przebiegł właśnie maraton. Wszędzie czuje Venoma: bezkształtne wypustki głaszczą całe jego ciało.

_WSZYSTKO DOBRZE, EDDIE. TO BĘDZIE TAKIE PRZYJEMNE._

_Wykituje_, kurwa.

— No dobrze: _ten_ eksperyment się powiódł —ciągnie Dan i jednocześnie z łazienki wraca Anne. — Wszyscy gotowi przejść do rzeczy?

*

Kiedy mu powiedzą, że ma to zrobić, Eddie włazi na stół i kładzie się na plecach. Plastikowa płachta szeleści pod jego ciałem. Dan idzie po mocne kuchenne nożyczki i bez zbędnych ceregieli zaczyna rozcinać Eddiemu ubranie.

Eddie jest gotowy. I przytomny. Będą mu to robić, a on będzie w tym czasie _przytomny_. Nie wydaje żadnego odgłosu, kiedy Dan kończy rozcinać jego koszulę pokrytą skorupą krwi, a potem ją spod niego wyciąga. Mało brakuje, a zaprotestowałby, kiedy Dan ściąga mu też dżinsy, i o mało nie piszczy, czując, jak obok fiuta przesuwają mu się zimne ostrza nożyczek, gdy Dan rozcina mu bieliznę. Nie wie, dlaczego musi być do tego zupełnie nagi, ale nic nie mówi. Nie dałby rady.

— Kotku, wolisz zostać? — pyta Dan, zakładając rękawiczki. — Nie musisz przy tym być. Spokojnie może mi poasystować Venom.

— No, przecież nie pójdę do pokoju obok oglądać telewizji — odpowiada Anne. Staje obok Eddiego, przy jego głowie. Eddie słyszy jej spływający z góry głos, ale widzi w tej chwili tylko sufit. — Nic mi nie będzie, nie boję się krwi. — Anne ujmuje w dłonie głowę Eddiego. — Będę cię wspierać moralnie.

Eddie musi leżeć nieruchomo, podczas gdy Dan ogląda uważnie jego ciało, by zaraz powiedzieć na głos – takie przyzwyczajenie chirurga – że Venom poradził sobie świetnie, a Eddie nie ma żadnych widocznych obrażeń.

— Wszystko w porządku, Eddie? — pyta cicho Anne.

— Aha. — Głos trzęsie mu się tak bardzo, że ona mu przypuszczalnie nie wierzy. — Uch, dzie… dzięki. Że zostałaś. — Nagle te słowa nabierają szerszego znaczenia i Eddie powtarza: — Dzięki, że _zostałaś_.

Ona się schyla, wchodząc w jego pole widzenia. Uśmiecha się.

— Trudno się od ciebie odchodzi.

Dłonie trzyma oparte na jego ramionach, jakby starała się go siłą unieruchomić.

— Mogłabyś ode mnie odejść — mówi Eddie słabo. — _M__o__gł__a__byś_ odejść. Jeszcze raz. Gdybyś chciała.

— Wiem — odpowiada cicho Anne.

Dan opiera dłoń pośrodku piersi Eddiego, gwałtownie sprowadzając go z powrotem do chwili obecnej. Od dotyku lateksowej rękawiczki na gołej skórze Eddiemu rwie się oddech.

— Eddie, będziesz mi musiał kiedyś opowiedzieć o swoich tatuażach — mówi Dan, pocierając kciukiem o jego żebra.

— Ja… Jasne — chrypi Eddie.

To się dzieje naprawdę. To się zaraz stanie. Wie, że mu stoi, nieuchronnie, katastrofalnie stoi – czuje na udzie ciężar fiuta – ale ani Anne, ani Dan o tym nie wspominają, a ich znaczące milczenie na ten temat tylko sprawia, że staje mu jeszcze bardziej.

Dan odrobinę się nad nim pochyla.

— _Zawsze_ chciałem zrobić komuś wiwisekcję — mówi.

Zabiera dłoń z piersi Eddiego.

— Ale nie wiedziałem, jak by tu obejść przysięgę Hipokratesa. — Wraca, trzymając nóż. Ostrze połyskuje w świetle sufitowej lampy. — Więc dzięki, że mi to umożliwiłeś, Eddie.

Pierwsze nacięcie _piecze_.

Mięśnie klatki piersiowej zaciskają się Eddiemu kurczowo na szlochnięciu; odwraca głowę i na tyle, na ile da radę, wtula twarz we własne ramię. Venom dobrze sobie radzi ze znieczulaniem tych doznań, ale zapewne nie umie przyblokować wszystkich zakończeń nerwowych. No chyba że _postanowił_ pozwolić, żeby _części_ bólu Eddie doświadczył, i ta myśl… Eddie ma od niej zawroty głowy. Zaciska powieki z powrotem i dyszy ciężko. Boże, żałuje, że go do tego nie przywiązali. Życzenie sobie czegoś takiego jest popierdolone, ale, _Boże_, tak musieć tu leżeć, i to _nieruchomo_, podczas gdy Dan się w niego _wbija_…

— Trzymasz się? — pyta z góry łagodnie Anne. Znowu ma w dłoniach jego twarz.

— Czuję się dobrze. — Eddie nie poznaje własnego głosu. — Czuję się… dobrze.

_RZECZYWIŚCIE._ Venom praktycznie szepce. _ROZLUŹNIJ SIĘ, EDDIE. TO BĘDZIE TAKIE PRZYJEMNE._

Anne ociera mu pot ze skroni. Przecież chyba widzi, że mu stoi? Nie ma siły, żeby nie zauważyła…

Ostrze wchodzi głębiej i Eddie syczy. Ciało szarpie mu się na stole, po czym udaje mu się z powrotem zastygnąć nieruchomo. Za ciężko dyszy. Czuje teraz dłoń Dana, która znowu kładzie mu się na tułowiu i przyciska, jakby po to, żeby się nie ruszał.

— Nic się nie stało. Oddychaj.

— Moglibyśmy jednak podać mu znieczulenie — mówi Anne.

— Nie, mnie się… — Eddie szczęka zębami. Nie potrafi _powiedzieć_, że ma z tego rozpaczliwą, katastroficzną przyjemność, mimo że to jest tak samo katastroficznie jasne. — Nie… Nie… — No kurwa, przecież czuje, jak na udo sączy mu się preejakulat; czemu nikt nic _nie mówi_?

Dan operuje dalej; teraz wrażenie jest takie, jakby ból dział się w całym ciele Eddiego, promieniując z punktu, w którym Dan go dotyka. Eddie w nim tonie, a synapsy masowo odpalają mu bez ładu i składu. W powietrzu unosi się woń krwi, którą on czuje na języku jako ostry, metaliczny smak. Venom zaciska mu większość uszkodzonych naczyń krwionośnych, ale tak samo jak przy nerwach nie daje rady zatamować wszystkiego; Eddie czuje, jak coś ciepłego wzbiera w ranie i ścieka mu strumyczkiem po boku. Cienkie wypustki doganiają płyn i go wchłaniają.

Nie potrafi na to patrzeć – nie może patrzeć _na siebie_, ale i nie jest w stanie zamknąć oczu, więc tylko bezsilnie patrzy do góry – na Anne, kiedy ona się nad nim pochyla, a w pozostałych momentach na Dana, który rozcina go ze skupioną, profesjonalną swobodą.

— Prawie koniec — mówi Dan. — Hmm. To faktycznie jest blisko płuca.

Eddie odruchowo zerka w dół, a potem znowu drga na plastikowej płachcie i szybko odwraca głowę. Nie może na to patrzeć, no _nie może_. Tak bardzo się trzęsie. Venom trzyma go lekko, zresztą Anne też. Oboje dotykają go kojąco, podczas gdy Dan rozcina go jeszcze bardziej.

— No dobrze, Eddie — mówi w końcu Dan, biorąc do ręki zalotkę. — To może trochę zaboleć.

Rozcinanie go to było jedno – taki bzyczący, piekący ból, niemal elektryzujący – ale teraz Dan bierze improwizowane szczypce – zalotka jest długa i wąska, a jej metalowy koniec zaokrąglony – i _wpycha_ ją Eddiemu w ciało… Eddie szarpie się tak gwałtownie, że Venom nareszcie go całego naraz unieruchamia – trzyma go w kostkach, udach, nadgarstkach, ramionach, a i za szyję. Poddusza go, ściska tak mocno, że Eddiemu migają w oczach czarne plamki.

_DAJ MU PRACOWAĆ, EDDIE._

— Przytrzymaj mi go – to już prawie koniec — powtarza Dan.

Eddie walczy o oddech; zaciska zęby i czuje, jak po twarzy spływają mu piekące łzy. Tymczasem Dan znowu zaczyna się w niego wpychać. Eddie czuje jak coś – jego ciało, jego żywa tkanka – stawia opór, a potem nagle ustępuje pod instrumentem Dana.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na to fiut pręży mu się na baczność. Eddie prawie szlocha.

— Anne — woła z rozpaczą. — Annie…

— Jestem tu, Eddie. — Anne przeczesuje mu palcami włosy; dla Eddiego szokiem jest uświadomienie sobie, jak bardzo się cały poci i dygoce. — Nic ci nie będzie. Dan nie tnie nawet aż tak znowu głęboko. Założę się, że uczucie jest gorsze od tego, co się tam naprawdę dzieje.

Uczucie jest takie miażdżąco _przyjemne_.

Najgorsze – najlepsze – jest w nim to, że ona na to _patrzy_. Po prostu stoi przy jego głowie spokojna i łagodna, jakby nie spotykało go nic strasznego. Eddie mógłby od tego zemdleć. Ciało przesyca mu ból, teraz już zupełnie nie do odróżnienia od rozkoszy. Dłonie Anne po obu stronach jego twarzy są delikatne, a mimo to jak imadło. Eddie nie może się poruszyć. Z własnej woli wszedł na ten stół i teraz musi na nim zostać, aż będzie po wszystkim.

_UWAŻAJ TERAZ_ – warczy Venom, a szczypce _zaciskają się_ na czymś w ciele Eddiego i to z niego wywlekają. Eddie znowu się szarpie i o mało nie krzyczy, ale usta wypełnia mu śliski czarny śluz, kneblując go; zamiast krzyczeć, Eddie dyszy przez nos i szlocha. Dłonie Anne raz po raz głaszczą go po twarzy.

— No dobrze. — Eddie słyszy, jak dzwoni upuszczany do garnka kawałek metalu. — Venom, możesz go pozamykać.

— NIE — mówi Venom.

Macki wracają i unoszą Eddiemu fiuta. Drżący, przestraszony Eddie jęczy płaczliwie przez knebel. Wie, co będzie dalej. Nie może uwierzyć, że to się stanie na oczach Anne i Dana. Nie widzi, jak miałby to powstrzymać.

— NAJPIERW TO. PÓKI JEST OTWARTY.

Eddie kręci głową; znowu lecą mu łzy. A potem widzi, że teraz jest przy nim i Dan, który dołączył do Anne przy górnej połowie jego ciała. Mając ich obok, daje radę wziąć oddech i uświadomić sobie, że Venom go już nie unieruchamia. Jego biomasa wypływa też Eddiemu z ust, aż on zachłystuje się powietrzem. Orgazm wije mu się już gorączkowo w dole brzucha; Eddie wyciąga ręce do góry, znajduje Dana, znajduje Anne i desperacko chwyta się ich obojga. Oni pochylają się nad nim, pozwalając mu, żeby się ich kurczowo trzymał, dając mu schować twarz; rozkosz narasta w nim niepowstrzymanie i teraz Eddie potrafi już myśleć tylko o jednym: jak bardzo powinien się wstydzić i jak dobrze… _kurwa, jak dobrze_…

Eddie lgnie do nich z całej siły, lgnie – trzyma ich tak mocno, że pewnie sprawia im ból, ale oni po prostu mu na to pozwalają i sami ściskają go prawie tak samo mocno. Zaciska powieki. Czuje pod sercem mokry, odsłonięty ból – to rozcięcie, które sięga mu prawie _płuca_. Wtedy Venom głaszcze mu fiuta śliskim ruchem i Eddie wreszcie rozpływa się w bieli, zatracając się zupełnie.

*

Dochodzi z powrotem do siebie, nawet nie wiedząc, że stracił przytomność. Dalej leży goły na stole, ale rana się zasklepiła i ktoś narzucił na niego gruby koc. Venom jest pod tym kocem częściowo na wierzchu. Snuje się po ciele Eddiego w bezcelowym skupieniu stworzenia z morskich głębin. Zawsze tak ma po orgazmach, robi się bezkształtny i oszołomiony.

Z początku Eddie nie wie, czemu się ocknął. A potem słyszy ich po drugiej stronie pogrążonego w mroku mieszkania.

Są niedaleko, pewnie tuż obok w sypialni, a drzwi zostawili otwarte. Nie zachowują się jakoś specjalnie głośno, ale słyszy, jak niecierpliwie się poruszają, słyszy zdyszane jęki Anne, a raz na jakiś czas także Dana. Wyobraża go sobie głęboko w niej, wyobraża sobie, jak jej paznokcie zostawiają mu na plecach czerwone ślady.

Leży tak po prostu i pozwala, żeby wydawane przez nich odgłosy z powrotem go uśpiły. Słuchanie ich jest przyjemne. Kojące. Nie jest pewny dlaczego.

*

Światło dnia budzi go stopniowo.

Jest w ogromnym łóżku Anne i nie pamięta, jak się tam dostał. Obok niego leży na boku, twarzą do niego pogrążony w głębokim śnie Dan. Słońce pieści mu ramiona. Spod krótkich rękawów faktycznie wychodzą mu lekkie zadrapania – T-shirty zakłada tylko do łóżka.

Eddie przygląda mu się przez jakiś czas, po czym obraca głowę. Po jego drugiej stronie leży zwinięta w kłębek Anne, też twarzą do niego. Bez makijażu jej twarz wygląda prawdziwie i miękko.

_DZIEŃ DOBRY, EDDIE._

Eddie obraca głowę z powrotem do siebie, chociaż nie ma czego oglądać.

— Dzień dobry, słońce. Dobrze się czujesz?

_TERAZ JUŻ CZUJEMY SIĘ DOBRZE._

Piekący punkt bólu, który Eddie miał w piersi, zniknął, jakby go tam nigdy nie było. Może zrobić tak głęboki wdech, jak chce, nie czując nic. Najwyraźniej Venom bezbłędnie zagoił ślad po interwencji Dana.

Więc Eddie rzeczywiście robi wdech – ma wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy od prawie dwudziestu czterech godzin – i próbuje zrozumieć, co się do cholery wydarzyło wczoraj. A ponieważ ma na tapecie nieumyślne zabicie pieprzonego Kapitana Ameryki i całą tę sprawę z operacją z dodatkiem seksu, to jest tego do przetrawienia sporo. Wręcz jest tego do przetrawienia tyle, że Eddie nie wie, jak zacząć, i tylko tak leży w stanie spóźnionego szoku, póki nie poczuje, jak obok niego porusza się Anne.

Kiedy na nią patrzy, ona ma oczy na wpół otwarte. Przygląda mu się spomiędzy kołdry i poduszek, z oceanu bieli. Na widok jej nagich rąk wzbiera w nim dziwna fala uczuć.

Mało brakuje, a powiedziałby jej wtedy – _Anne, zrobiłem coś… zrobiliśmy coś okropnego_ – ale nie umie. Po prostu _nie umie_.

— Dzień dobry — szepce zamiast tego.

— Jak ty się czujesz? — odpowiada ona szeptem.

Eddie bierze głęboki oddech. Supeł bólu naprawdę zniknął.

— Dobrze. Już jej nie ma. Czujemy się dobrze.

Zapada cisza. Między nimi kładą się wydarzenia wczorajszego wieczoru. To był ostatni mały sekret Eddiego – jak strasznie brutalne stało się tak naprawdę jego życie seksualne, jak dużo można mu zrobić. A Anne to połknęła tak samo, jak przyswoiła sobie całą resztę. Przez cały czas trzymała delikatnie jego twarz. _Patrzyła_ na niego.

Nie jest zaskoczony. Poradziła sobie jako gospodarz Venoma, a nawet jej się to podobało. „Ta moc, kiedy on w tobie jest.” Jest drugą stroną medalu Eddiego: lubi brać, podczas gdy on lubi być brany. Obecność Venoma przeskalowała to tylko, podkreśliła.

Venoma i Dana.

Na powierzchnię umysłu Eddiego wydostają się kolejne wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczoru, niewyraźne jęczenie w ciemności. Eddie marszczy czoło.

— Czy wy uprawialiście seks tuż po operacji?

— Ty i Venom uprawialiście seks _w trakcie_ operacji.

Słuszna uwaga. Eddie obraca się na bok, żeby mieć ją bardziej na wprost.

— Ale… czyli… to cię podnieciło? Co Dan mi robił?

— To był raczej taki efekt domina. — Anne się uśmiecha. — Wiesz, że zawsze lubiłam patrzeć, jak dochodzisz.

Wspomnienia napływają dalej, oderwane i wciąż osnute mgłą gorączkowych emocji. Eddie ledwo je od siebie odróżnia; tak bardzo wtedy tonął w rozkoszy i bólu – ale też w panice, ogromnej panice. Jednak jedno wspomnienie jest bardzo wyraziste.

— Dan powiedział…

— Że zawsze chciał komuś zrobić wiwisekcję? — Aha, Anne też zauważyła.

Po swojej stronie łóżka Dan dalej śpi. Widać, że wczorajszy wieczór go wymęczył.

— Wydaje mi się, że to nie był żart — mówi Eddie.

— Rzeczywiście — zgadza się z nim Anne.

Eddie nie jest pewny, jak to o Danie świadczy. Nie jest też pewny, jak to świadczy o nim samym, bo tak w zasadzie mu to _nie przeszkadza_. No, może tyle, żeby o tym teraz wspomnieć.

— Myślę, że to o przysiędze Hipokratesa to też nie był żart — ciągnie wolno Anne. — Wydaje mi się… że on ma swoją własną moralność i stara się, żeby nie było konfliktu między nią, a tym, co jest do przyjęcia dla innych. — Wykrzywia usta w uśmiechu. — Tak naprawdę to wszyscy tak robimy, prawda?

Kiedy tak to ująć, to Eddie naprawdę nie ma jak Dana osądzać. Jego zasady moralne też są raczej prywatne i nie za dobrze harmonizują z tym, co jest _do przyjęcia dla innych_. Jeszcze raz myśli o tym, co zrobili wczoraj, i pierś zaciska mu się w przypływie innego rodzaju paniki, takiego, którego nie da się przemienić w przyjemność. Tym razem trudniej mu się przed tym obronić.

_POWIEDZ JEJ_ – sugeruje Venom.

Zwykle udziela Eddiemu dobrych rad, a Eddie naprawdę miał szczerą nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał niczego przed Anne ukrywać – to jest nie licząc rzeczy, przy których ona właśnie go prosiła, żeby je przed nią ukrywał. A to łapie się do tej kategorii. Nie chodzi nawet o to, że nie da się wykluczyć, że zabił Kapitana Amerykę – chociaż nie, o to też, i to bardzo, – tylko głównie o to, że Kapitan Ameryka w ogóle ich zaatakował. Owszem, Eddie jest związany z symbiontem z kosmosu, i _fakt_, zjadają razem ludzi, ale przecież nie było tych ludzi aż _tylu_. Albo – okej, no może zaczyna się ich robić całkiem sporo, ale nigdy nie zaatakowali człowieka, który im w danym momencie nie zagrażał. Czy w każdym razie nie zagrażał komuś innemu. A czasem nie tyle zagrażał w danym momencie, co raczej w sensie, no, tak jakby ogólnym, no ale _jednak_. Eddie mniej więcej się spodziewał, że na jakimś etapie wmiesza się policja. Może. Ale nie spodziewał się _tego_.

Wszystko w tej sprawie za bardzo go przeraża, żeby się na tym skupił.

Nagle odzywa się jego telefon, który leży na krześle na jego porządnie poskładanej skórzanej kurtce. Eddie nie da rady przejść nad Danem, żeby po niego sięgnąć, więc wyłazi z łóżka dołem i dopiero teraz zauważa, że dalej jest goły. Kiedy bierze komórkę do ręki, przychodzi mu do głowy, że mógł po prostu poprosić o nią Venoma. Może przydałaby mu się kawa.

Ale kawa będzie musiała poczekać, bo na ekranie wyświetla się imię „Dave”. Eddie odbiera.

— Ziggy?

— Cześć, chłopie. — Ziggy’emu trzęsie się głos. — Nie wiem, gdzie jesteś, ale może nie wracaj teraz do domu.

_O-O_ — mamrocze Venom.

Eddie trze ręką twarz i zaczyna żałować, że już nie śpi.

— Jak źle jest?

— Człowieku, ja nie wiem, co to byli za jedni. Tajne służby albo jakiś taki syf. Totalnie zdemolowali ci chatę. Pytali mnie, czy wiem, gdzie jesteś. Ale nie wiedziałem.

— To co im powiedziałeś?

— Że nie wiem. — Ziggy milknie na chwilę. — Masz kłopoty?

— Ej, chłopie, dzięki… dzięki, że zadzwoniłeś — mówi Eddie, bo nie może tak porządnie na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. — Ja się na jakiś czas przyczaję. A ty nie właź tym typom w drogę, okej?

— Aha, jasne.

Eddie się rozłącza i myśli, czy dałby radę przekonać władze, że tak naprawdę to Kapitan Ameryka zmarł w wyniku zatrucia tlenkiem węgla.


	2. Dan

Przy śniadaniu Dan mało się odzywa, za to skupia się na robieniu jedzenia, bo Anne i Eddie się kłócą. Zaczęło się, kiedy oboje napili się kawy; ona chce, żeby on powiedział, kto go może chcieć załatwić, a on uważa, że to zły pomysł. Danowi wydaje się, że mądrzej będzie nie stawać na razie między nimi. Zresztą od dawna chciał spróbować zrobić mini-omlety.

— Ja cię nie proszę o nie wiadomo co! — warczy Anne.

— Powiedziałaś, że mam wam nic nie mówić — odpowiada z oślim uporem Eddie — to nic wam _nie powiem_.

— Oj… no na miłość Boską. Uraziłam twoje uczucia, jak cię prosiłam, żebyś nas do tego nie mieszał? O to ci chodzi?

— Nie, wcale…

— _Przepraszam cię_, okej? Próbowałam nas chronić z punktu widzenia prawa i myślałam, że zrozumiesz, że…

Kłócą się jak stare małżeństwo. Albo jak para byłych, domyśla się Dan. Ubija jeszcze jajek, dodaje kwaśnej śmietany i posypuje wszystko smażoną cebulką, kawałkami boczku i świeżo siekaną kolendrą. Na patelni prawie skończyło się topić masło.

— _Jezu_, nie chodzi o żadne urażone uczucia — mówi Eddie. — Chodzi o to, żebyście ty i Dan mogli w razie czego zaprzeczyć, nie musząc kłamać…

— Eddie, teraz to już jesteśmy w to wszyscy czworo uwikłani i jest za późno na dbanie o to, żebyśmy nie musieli kłamać. Teraz to ty znowu robisz z siebie jakiegoś bohatera-kowboja…

— _Nieprawda_! — odpowiada Eddie, teraz to już wściekły. — Czemu ty zawsze musisz zakładać… _mm__f__f_…

Venom oplótł mu usta mackami, a teraz wychodzi z niego, rosnąc i się wijąc.

— ANNE. — Trudno stwierdzić, czy szczerzy się w uśmiechu, czy po prostu z natury taki ma kształt pyska. — TE SPRAWY SĄ MIĘDZY EDDIEM A MNĄ.

Eddie się uwalnia, parskając śliną.

— Czy ja się nawet nie mogę _w spokoju pokłócić_…

Anne kręci głową.

— Ja po prostu… — Wydaje dźwięk zbyt pełen frustracji, żeby można go było nazwać westchnieniem. — Możesz mi chociaż powiedzieć, _ilu_ ludzi już…

Dan spokojnie kładzie na stole swój talerz mini-omletów i przystawia sobie krzesło. Macki Venoma natychmiast zaczynają badać jedzenie. Miło, jak ktoś człowieka docenia.

— No… — Eddie robi zażenowaną minę i zaraz wyraźnie próbuje ją ukryć pod wyrazem determinacji. — No… Nie, poważnie, myślę, że nie powinienem wyjawiać… _żadnych_ informacji, ale to żadnych…

— O Boże — mówi słabym głosem Anne. — Nie doliczyłbyś się, zgadza się?

Dan nalewa sobie kawy.

*

W zawodzie Anne gra toczy się o wysoką stawkę. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy pracuje głównie pro bono: większość jej klientów to niewinni ludzie, których czeka totalne bankructwo albo więzienie, jeśli ona do nich nie pojedzie. Więc wprawdzie widać wyraźnie, że bardzo by chciała zadzwonić do pracy, powiedzieć, że się rozchorowała, i trząść Eddiem tam długo, aż ten zacznie sypać, ale kiedy do niej dociera, że się spóźni, zeskakuje z krzesła. Ubierając się i robiąc sobie makijaż, dalej sprzecza się z Eddiem; wreszcie, gotowa do wyjścia, już w szpilkach i garniturze, obrzuca go ostatnim miażdżącym spojrzeniem i wychodzi.

— Dan — woła z korytarza — mogę z tobą porozmawiać?

Dan wychodzi za nią z mieszkania i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

— On się prosi, żeby go ktoś załatwił — mruczy Anne, wrzucając do torebki telefon i klucze. — Ostatnim razem o mało nie zginął.

— Wtedy Venom działał przeciwko niemu — zauważa Dan. — Teraz radzą sobie o wiele lepiej. Popatrz, jak poszło to śledztwo dziennikarskie w sprawie AIM.

— Z AIM było podobnie jak z fundacją Życie: spółka farmaceutyczna korzystała z szemranych usług ochroniarskich. Ta rzecz teraz robi inne wrażenie. Dan, jego postrzelił _snajper_.

— W końcu go przekonamy, żeby nam powiedział, co wie. On nas po prostu nie chce narażać. — Dan ujmuje jej dłonie. — Skarbie, wszyscy się martwimy o siebie nawzajem.

— Wiem! Boże. Wiem. — Anne wypuszcza powietrze z płuc i garbi ramiona. — Och, kotku, tak mi przykro, zrobiłeś nam śniadanie, ja ci nawet nie podziękowałam, a teraz zostawiam cię ze zmywaniem i mam wrażenie, że się na tobie za to wszystko wyżywam…

— Oj… ej, nie — uśmiecha się Dan. — Ja mam dzisiaj rano wolne, nie przeszkadza mi to.

Ona wzdycha, a potem styka się z nim czołami.

— Kocham cię — mówi.

„Po tym, co się wydarzyło wczoraj wieczorem, dalej mnie kochasz?” – ma ochotę zapytać Dan. Ale nie robi tego. Widać, że Anne wolałaby rozwiązać Bieżący-Kłopot-z-Eddiem, zanim skupią się na innych sprawach, a jemu to odpowiada.

Problem polega na tym, że obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, Dan nie jest normalny, i w miarę oswajania się z ich związkiem robi się nieostrożny i coraz bardziej pokazuje, jaki jest naprawdę. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w relacji takiej jak ta; nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo nieostrożny się stanie w takiej sytuacji. Za tę gadkę o wiwisekcji mógłby sobie dać po gębie. Wczoraj miała sens, w jego własnych uszach brzmiała żartobliwie, a nawet czarująco. Teraz wszyscy trochę otrzeźwieli i Dan wzdryga się na wspomnienie o niej.

Nawet teraz, po tym wszystkim, co on i Anne razem przeszli, nie wyklucza możliwości rozstania. W przeszłości całkiem nieźle radził sobie z rozstaniami, dochodził do siebie po góra kilkunastu dniach i od razu brał się z powrotem do przysłowiowej roboty, ale wie, że tym razem byłoby inaczej. Boi się, do czego mogłoby doprowadzić szczere podejście.

Póki co, mówi tę jedną prawdę, którą może wyjawić:

— Ja też cię kocham.

Anne staje bliżej i go całuje. Dan zamyka oczy i przesuwa dłońmi z dołu do góry po jej plecach. Nawet teraz – zła, zmartwiona, spóźniona do pracy – Anne się nie śpieszy, tylko całuje go porządnie. Dan nie wie, co pocznie, jeśli się okaże, że ten związek zniszczył.

Ona się odsuwa, uśmiecha, podnosi torebkę.

— Powinniśmy sobie zrobić wakacje, jak uda nam się wygospodarować dwie minuty we dwoje jedną po drugiej. Gdzieś niedaleko. Może po prostu spędzić weekend na plaży.

— Bardzo bym się ucieszył — odpowiada Dan z za dużym zaangażowaniem w głosie. — Miłego dnia w pracy, skarbie.

Anne posyła mu jeden ostatni uśmiech i już jej nie ma.

Dan wchodzi z powrotem do mieszkania. Eddie dalej siedzi przy stole, przy którym jedli śniadanie. Ma nieszczęśliwą minę i koszulkę z logo Hard Rock Café – ostatnio leży u Anne sporo jego ciuchów, mimo że mają wszyscy milczące porozumienie, że nie wprowadzi się do niej z powrotem. Ze zmarszczonym czołem kroi widelcem mini-omlet. Dan patrzy na jego włosy ze sterczącymi kosmykami, jego bransoletki i tatuaże i znów przeszywa go absurdalnie bolesne ukłucie czułości. Venom jest prawie niewidoczny, z ciała Eddiego wychodzi tylko kilka cienkich, obmacujących stół wypustek. Promienie słońca wlewają się przez okno i odbijają od glazury i miedzianych garnków. Tyle _kolorów_.

Dan podchodzi bliżej i zaczyna sprzątać ze stołu.

— To jaki jest plan?

Eddie czuje chyba ulgę, że Dan nie podjął przesłuchania, które prowadziła Anne.

— Tak naprawdę… to nie wiem — przyznaje. — Znaczy, jednak jestem tym reporterem śledczym. Na pewno coś… wymyślę… — Kiedy Dan zabiera resztki jego omletu, Eddie zaczyna zamiast tego majstrować przy bransoletkach. — A ty nie idziesz do pracy? Nie spóźnij się przeze mnie.

— Mam tydzień wizyt i umówionych zabiegów — wyjaśnia Dan. — Dzisiaj po południu przeprowadzam operację, ale przedpołudnie mam wolne.

Taki ma grafik: tydzień dyżuru, tydzień nocnej zmiany, tydzień zaplanowanych operacji i tydzień dydaktyki i obowiązków administracyjnych. Jeden z przywilejów ordynatorowania jest taki, że sam może zdecydować, jak sobie zorganizować czas. Bóg wie, że we wczesnych latach pracy w zawodzie odwalił dość osiemdziesięciogodzinnych tygodni.

Oczywiście się nie skarżył. Zawsze lubił pracować. Ale i tak miło jest mieć trochę więcej czasu dla siebie, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy jego życie osobiste tak bardzo się wzbogaciło.

Zatopiony we własnych bezradnych myślach Eddie uświadamia sobie chyba nagle, że Dan sprząta kuchnię, i wstaje mu pomóc. Zbiera naczynia i wkłada je do zmywarki, a tymczasem biomasa Venoma zawisa nad stołem, pochłaniając wszystkie okruszki i plamy.

— Pewnie powinienem stąd zniknąć — mamrocze, chowając ostatnie talerze. — Na litość Boską, przecież kiedyś tu _mieszkałem_. Jeszcze ktoś to mieszkanie namierzy i znajdziecie się w niebezpieczeństwie.

W głębi ducha Dan wątpi, czy grozi im poważne niebezpieczeństwo; skoro ten ktoś, kto chce Eddiego zabić, wykorzystuje snajperów i broń o dalekim zasięgu, to najwyraźniej wolałby uniknąć dodatkowych ofiar. Ale postanawia nie mówić tego na głos.

— Mógłbyś się na kilka dni zatrzymać u mnie w mieszkaniu— proponuje za to.

Eddie mruga, zdziwiony.

— Jak „u ciebie w mieszkaniu”?

— Sypiam tam teraz, tylko jak akurat mam nocne zmiany. Wyświadczyłbyś mi przysługę, wywietrzyłbyś.

Eddie marszczy nos.

— Ciągle zapominam, że jesteś jeszcze na dodatek bogaty. — Ale zaraz uśmiecha się krzywo. — Dzięki, Dan. Jestem… Dzięki.

*

Wciąż jest chłodno, ale zima szybko się kończy. W sumie to dzień jest całkiem ładny, a do mieszkania Dana nie jest tak znowu daleko, więc postanawiają pójść tam pieszo, przez Lafayette Park. Na drzewach śpiewają ptaki. Venom chciałby je zjeść, a w każdym razie tak domyśla się Dan z bezustannego mamrotania Eddiego.

— Jak tam rana po kuli? — pyta w nadziei, że odwróci uwagę ich obu od innych spraw.

— O, już całkiem dobrze. — Eddie garbi się trochę w swojej skórzanej kurtce.

No i teraz obaj myślą o wydarzeniach wczorajszego wieczoru. Danowi miga jaskrawe wspomnienie tego, co czuł, kiedy Eddiego rozcinał: jakaś jego część była pochłonięta prawdziwą pracą, którą miał przed sobą, ale jednocześnie znowu doświadczył tej dziwnej, uzależniającej _intensywności_, a wszystko, co robił, cudownie się wyostrzyło. Czuł taką dogłębną, okrutną radość; patrzenie, jak na koniec Eddie osuwa się w orgazm, dało mu instynktowną _satysfakcję_. I tak jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jest podniecony, póki Anne nie wciągnęła go do sypialni i nie ogarnęło go bolesne, bezmyślne pożądanie.

Jeszcze nigdy nie spał z nikim w ten konkretny sposób. Obojgu im tak się śpieszyło, że poruszali się niezgrabnie i chaotycznie, przeklinając po ciemku ubranie i prezerwatywy, a potem jęcząc z autentycznej ulgi, kiedy mogli wreszcie zacząć. Danowi rzadko się zdarza, żeby instynkty pokonały wszystkie wyższe funkcje mózgu.

Otrząsa się z tego wspomnienia i skupia z powrotem na teraźniejszości. Są granice tchórzostwa, na jakie sobie pozwala; wprawdzie z Anne nie poruszył tematu, ale nie bardzo może się tak zachować wobec Eddiego, którego rzecz dotyczy bezpośrednio. Pyta więc:

— Przesadziłem?

Eddie rzuca mu szybkie, zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

— Czy z czym przesadziłeś?

— z tym, co zrobiliśmy wczoraj. Ja wiem, Eddie, że jestem trochę dziwny — mówi szczerze Dan. — Do tej pory to nigdy nie był tak naprawdę problem, ale teraz…

Zanim zdąży powiedzieć coś więcej, Eddie prycha śmiechem.

— _Ty_ jesteś dziwny? Dan, ja mam _pasożyta-kosmitę_… — urywa i jęczy głucho — tak, tak, _symbionta_, przepraszam… ale Vee, nie widzisz, że to nie jest dobry moment…

— W życiu nie zrobiłbym pacjentowi krzywdy — mężnie brnie dalej Dan. Ustalenie tego jest dla niego bardzo ważne. Jego etyka zawodowa to nie jest żaden żart. — Zawsze przywiązywałem do tych nieprzekraczalnych granic dużą wagę. Ale ty jesteś pod wieloma względami szczególnym przypadkiem. — Chwilę się waha. — I parę razy uderzyło mi to do głowy. Eddie, jeśli wczoraj wieczorem mnie poniosło…

— Dobra, czekaj… Dan, ja rozumiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, naprawdę, ale słuchaj… — Eddie rozkłada ręce. — Lubię _masę_ popapranych rzeczy. Poważnie, znaczy, o połowie z nich nic nawet nie wiesz, a ja, uch, w sumie to wolałbym ci nie mówić. Ale jeśli wydaje ci się, że to ciebie poniosło, to powinieneś zobaczyć, na co ja pozwalam Venomowi, i co on mi robi. — Krzywi się, zapewne w reakcji na odpowiedź Venoma, i mówi dalej: — Jestem ostatnią osobą, która by pomyślała, że przesadzasz.

— Słyszałem rano, jak ty i Anne o tym rozmawialiście — wyznaje w końcu Dan.

Eddie mruga ze zdziwienia.

— Nie spałeś? Jee. Całkiem nieźle… udajesz.

— No, fakt.

Eddie patrzy na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem odwraca głowę i masuje sobie kark.

— Jasne, może byliśmy trochę… zaskoczeni. Wiesz, chyba oboje zakładaliśmy, że to ty tu jesteś ten normalny.

— Zdecydowanie nie jestem ten normalny — zapewnia go Dan.

— Ale to dobrze! Ja uważam… ja naprawdę myślę, że to dobrze. W przeciwnym razie już byś uciekał, a… tego nie chcemy. — Odchrząkuje. — Coś ci powiem: przestraszyłbym się raczej, że to Anne zrobi komuś coś złego, zanim by mi przyszło do głowy zaniepokoić się w związku z tobą.

— Naprawdę… miło z twojej strony, Eddie. — Dan się uśmiecha. — Dziękuję.

Eddie idzie przez jakiś czas w milczeniu. Czoło ma zmarszczone w ten sposób, po którym widać, że redaguje sobie w głowie tekst. Potem mówi:

— Słuchaj, ja chodziłem z Annie. I widzę, że ona cię kocha. _Bardzo_. I ja też cię… — Urywa i wlepia wzrok w ziemię. — Ja… Ja też cię kocham. Znaczy, już to raz mówiłem — dodaje, jakby sam sobie przypominał. — Więc ten. No. Teraz też to mówię.

Dan myśli, czy by Eddiego nie pocałować. Myśli o tym, że chciałby to teraz zrobić; nie przychodzi mu do głowy lepszy upust dla tego, co czuje. Ale ma wrażenie, że pocałowanie Eddiego byłoby czymś poważniejszym od zrobienia mu wiwisekcji, większą transgresją. Dalej mają tu do przepracowania pewne konsekwencje.

Kładzie Eddiemu dłoń na ramieniu, prawie na karku, jak to często robi.

— Kocham cię — mówi.

Eddie się wierci; w oczach ma wyraz prawie popłochu.

— Ale… Nie musisz…

— Muszę. — Dan go tam lekko ściska i puszcza. — Proszę cię, Eddie, uważaj. Naprawdę bym nie chciał, żeby ci się coś stało.

— Wiem, będę uważał i… jakoś ten problem rozwiążę — mówi Eddie. Pierwszy raz od wejścia do parku naprawdę patrzy Danowi w oczy. — Jakoś to _rozwiążemy_.

*

_Jest u mnie w mieszkaniu_ – wysyła Dan SMS-a do Anne, idąc przez parking w stronę szpitala.

_Świetny pomysł_ – odpisuje prawie od razu Anne. Dan się z nią zgadza. W ten sposób wie dokładnie, gdzie Eddie jest, i że to dobre miejsce. Kontrola i opieka. Tak funkcjonują.

_Dzisiaj rano trochę stchórzyłem_ – pisze dalej, bo tak naprawdę to nigdy nie był dobry w zwlekaniu.

_W jakim sensie?_

Dan waha się przez chwilę, po czym odpowiada po prostu: _W takim, że nie odezwałem się na temat wczorajszego wieczoru_.

_No, nie daliśmy Ci dojść do głosu_ – odpisuje Anne. _Zresztą co chciałeś mówić o wczorajszym wieczorze? Byłeś jak zwykle idealny._

_Czy bycie idealnym_ – pisze Dan – _obejmuje przyznawanie się, że człowiek lubi robić wiwisekcję?_

Proszę bardzo. Czekając na odpowiedź, patrzy na trzy mrugające kropki. Ma wrażenie, że trwa to całe lata. I spodziewałby się po Anne wszystkiego, tylko nie tego, co mu się w końcu wyświetla na ekranie:

_Oczywiście._

Dan mruga. W odpowiedzi daje radę wysłać tylko pojedynczy znak zapytania. Oczami umysłu widzi Anne, spokojną i pewną siebie. Jasne włosy jej lśnią. Ciekawe, czy kiedyś mu się ten kolor znudzi. Ostatnio kupowałby tylko żółte koszule.

Przychodzi odpowiedź od Anne: _Skarbie, bycie idealnym dla nas – tak._

Dan aż staje w miejscu i gapi się w telefon. Zanim zdąży pomyśleć, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, przychodzi kolejny SMS.

_Widziałeś twarz Eddiego, jak go rozcinałeś? Miał taką minę, jakby miał doświadczenie religijne._

Jasne, myśli oszołomiony Dan. Jasne, że to to Anne ma do powiedzenia o tym, co się wydarzyło wczoraj. Jasne, że to tę rozmowę o tym prowadzą: jaka to była _radość_. Jasne.

_Jesteś cudowna_ – pisze. Palce odrobinę mu się trzęsą.

Anne przysyła mu w odpowiedzi serduszko, a potem pisze: _Poza tym pamiętaj, że to ja zaciągnęłam cię potem do sypialni._

Coś w tym jest. Dan odsyła serduszko; trochę go to wszystko przytłoczyło. W zasadzie uważa, że szczęście mu sprzyja – nie da się zaprzeczyć, że życie traktuje go jak dotąd życzliwie – ale po raz pierwszy naprawdę pojmuje, co to znaczy mieć tyle szczęścia, że trudno w nie uwierzyć.

*

— No _wreszcie_ pan przyszedł — mówi Charlene, kiedy Dan w końcu wchodzi do szpitala. Nawet jak na nią jest to bezpośredni tekst, ale w tej chwili dobrego humoru Dana nie zdołałoby zepsuć nic.

— Coś nie tak, Char? — pyta pogodnie.

— Mamy tu Tarczę.

Dan przystaje.

_Słyszał_ o Tarczy, tak samo jak słyszał o CIA i FBI, ale tak właściwie to niewiele o niej wie. Jej nazwa zaczęła się częściej pojawiać kilka lat temu, kiedy ujawniono, że Kapitan Ameryka żyje. Potem znowu dwa lata temu, przy okazji tych wszystkich wydarzeń w DC – Dan mętnie przypomina sobie, że wyszło wtedy na jaw, że Tarczę przejęli zdrajcy, albo coś w tym stylu. Nigdy nie zwracał na nią baczniejszej uwagi. Nie spodziewał się, że wywrze ona jakiś wpływ na jego życie.

— Doprowadzają wszystkich do szału — ciągnie wściekła Charlene. — zawracają głowę pielęgniarkom, męczą pacjentów! Mało brakowało, a doktor Hill spóźniłaby się przez nich na operację.

Dan się uśmiecha.

— No i co, nie napędziłaś im porządnego stracha?

Charlene ma taką minę, jakby miała go dość. Jego zdaniem jest to w zasadzie jej domyślna mina, nawet jeśli zdaje jej się, że dobrze to ukrywa.

— Doktorze Lewis, oni są _z Tarczy_.

— A pomyślałbym, że to nie zrobi na tobie wrażenia — odpowiada z bezgranicznym spokojem Dan. — Myślałem, że nikt nie robi na tobie wrażenia. W końcu to dlatego zatrudniliśmy cię jako recepcjonistkę.

Teraz Charlene robi minę zdumioną. Dan jeszcze jej takiej nie widział.

Przez chwilę się jej przygląda, a potem znowu uśmiecha.

— Jeśli go potrzebujecie, to macie wszyscy ode mnie pozwolenie, żeby przeszkadzać tym panom w pracy, jak tylko się da. Naturalnie trzymajcie się zawodowych standardów. Mówcie im po prostu, że mają rozmawiać ze mną i tylko ze mną.

— A… — Charlene dalej wygląda tak, jakby Danowi wyrosła druga głowa. — A gdzie pan będzie?

— Ja? Och — mówi Dan, zerkając na telefon — zdaje mi się, że mam zaplanowaną operację, która zacznie się jakoś tak… teraz. Jeśli chcą, mogą przyjść popatrzeć.

Odchodząc, czuje na plecach zdumiony wzrok Charlene. Właściwie się nie starał, ale i tak podejrzewa, że właśnie zrobił wrażenie _na niej_. Całkiem miłe uczucie.

W sytuacjach stresowych zawsze mógł polegać na swoim logicznym myśleniu – w końcu jego praca to długi, nieprzerwany szereg stresujących sytuacji – i teraz też rozum go nie zawodzi. To nie może być zbieg okoliczności, że Tarcza zjawiła się u niego w szpitalu tuż po tym, jak Eddiego ktoś postrzelił. Dan nie może też ostrzec Eddiego ani Anne SMS-em. Po pierwsze dlatego, że naprawdę ma zaraz operację, co znaczy, że nie będzie im mógł odpisać, kiedy zaczną zadawać pytania. A po drugie dlatego, że musi się liczyć z taką możliwością, że jego komórka jest pod obserwacją.

Nie jest pewny, czy jego podejrzenia są idiotyczne. Jeszcze nigdy nie był zamieszany w rzecz o takiej skali; od kiedy poznał Anne, jego życie zdecydowanie skręciło w hollywoodzkie rejony. Najpierw _Obcy_, a teraz _Mission: Impossible_. Może połączenie ich ze sobą da w efekcie _Facetów w czerni_. Domyśla się, że odrobina paranoi nie zaszkodzi. W tej chwili najlepiej będzie, jeśli jak najbardziej spowolni działania ludzi Tarczy; nie wie, do czego oni dążą, ale nie może to być nic dobrego dla Eddiego.

Mając to na względzie, wchodzi na salę, wita się z pacjentem i na jakiś czas staje się doktorem Lewisem.

*

W drugiej godzinie operacji Dan podnosi głowę i widzi po drugiej stronie szyby dwóch mężczyzn w czarnych garniturach, wpatrujących się w niego posępnie i niecierpliwie. Widać, że najchętniej wtargnęliby do środka i podetknęli mu pod nos odznaki, ale fakt, że się jest w połowie operacji mózgu, to _doskonała_ wymówka, żeby nie musieć rozmawiać z urzędnikami państwowymi.

Miny mają tak wkurzone, że Dan domyśla się, że Charlene wzięła się za marnowanie ich czasu skutecznie i z zapałem. Od początku wiedział, że może na nią w tej sprawie liczyć. Cieszy się, że są tutaj; ich ponure spojrzenia nie peszą go ani trochę, a przynajmniej wie, że nie przeszkadzają w szpitalu w niczym innym.

Kończy, w ogóle się nie śpiesząc, a nawet sam zaszywa pacjenta, co normalnie zostawia personelowi pomocniczemu. Jego asystent – dzisiaj jest to Marvin — posyła mu pytające spojrzenie, ale nic nie mówi. Rzut oka na wiszący na ścianie zegar potwierdza, że na dworze musi już być ciemno. Co by się dalej nie wydarzyło, Dan już niedługo będzie mógł opowiedzieć o tym Anne, zakładając, że nic go nie zatrzyma w pracy.

Kiedy wychodzi z sali operacyjnej, dwaj faceci natychmiast go dopadają.

— Doktor Lewis? My z Tarczy. Jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza, chcielibyśmy zadać kilka pytań.

— Proszę pytać — mówi Dan, ściągając z trzaskiem zakrwawione rękawiczki, po czym wyciąga do nich rękę. Pierwszy facet ma taką minę, jakby się trochę spłoszył; drugiemu udaje się uścisnąć Danowi dłoń z niewzruszoną twarzą. — W czym mogę pomóc?

— Kilka tygodni temu zarekwirował pan na użytek mężczyzny nazwiskiem Eddie Brock pomieszczenie do przeprowadzania rezonansu magnetycznego — mówi pierwszy agent.

— Wcześniej w jednej restauracji doszło do zajścia, w czasie którego stwierdził pan, że człowiek ten jest pana pacjentem. Tymczasem wiemy na pewno, że to nie była prawda — dodaje drugi.

Dan kiwa głową z wyrazem otwartości na twarzy.

— Tak, dokładnie tak było.

To ich chyba zbija z tropu. Pierwszy agent otwiera usta i mówi:

— A —patrzy na partnera, a potem znowu na Dana. — A… czemu pan to zrobił?

— Oj, widzi pan, Eddie chodził dawniej z moją dziewczyną — wyjaśnia skwapliwie Dan. — Widać było, że coś mu jest, a pracownicy restauracji chcieli wezwać policję. Nie mogłem stać bezczynnie i na to patrzeć, prawda? Przywieźliśmy go od razu tutaj; jego objawy sugerowały złośliwy nowotwór mózgu i stąd ten rezonans.

Agenci tarczy nie oczekiwali chyba, że on sam im wszystko opowie, i dalej wyglądają na pogubionych. Ludzie przez całe życie Dana uważali jego szczerość i uczciwość za stawianie oporu; teraz bardzo łatwo jest zrobić z nich broń, zwłaszcza że po rozmowach z jego podwładnym ci dwaj spodziewają się wykrętów albo bezpośrednich zaprzeczeń. To taki konwersacyjny odpowiednik otworzenia bramy i wpuszczenia taranu do środka.

— Wydał się panu niebezpieczny? Agresywny? — pyta pierwszy agent.

— Doszło do jakichś dziwnych incydentów? — pyta drugi.

A to to już jest prawie zabawne. Naprawdę się spodziewają, że Dan powie „A, tak, on miał w sobie kosmitę”? Albo o tym nie wie, albo wie i nikomu nie powiedział; tak czy inaczej – czemu niby miałby się do tego przyznać teraz?

— Zachowywał się niezbornie, ale co ciekawe, nie był agresywny. — Sama prawda; to Venom posunął się w końcu do przemocy. — Cały czas przepraszał za to, co robił. Chyba ani przez chwilę nie chciał zrobić nikomu krzywdy. — To też jest prawda; Eddie przypuszczalnie nie miał _zamiaru_ zacząć jeść ludzi. Potem musiał się przystosować do mieszkającego w jego ciele obcego i trudno go winić, że trochę zmodyfikował zasady moralne.

— Ale co wyszło na tym rezonansie? — drąży agent. — Możemy zobaczyć wynik badania?

— Oj, obawiam się, że go usunąłem — odpowiada Dan. Zdumiewająca rzecz, ale to wciąż jest sama prawda. — Jak sami panowie zauważyliście, nie korzystałem z maszyny całkiem regulaminowo; nie chciałem się narazić radzie nadzorczej szpitala. — Na moment milknie, może ciut zbyt aktorsko. — Mogę panom powiedzieć tyle, że to nie był nowotwór.

— A co to było? — pyta od razu agent.

— Nie wiem tak do końca. Pacjent miał napad klaustrofobii i musiałem wyciągnąć go ze skanera, zanim dokończyłem badanie. Ale zanim kilka dni później przyszedł na drugi rezonans, objawy całkowicie ustąpiły i od tej pory nie było nawrotu. — Dan marszczy czoło, bo to jest ten moment w scenariuszu, kiedy on marszczy czoło. — Czy może właśnie był nawrót? To dlatego panowie tu przyszli?

— Nie całkiem — mówi pierwszy agent.

Dan naprawdę nie rozumie, po co ta tajemniczość. Co facet chce nią osiągnąć? Równie dobrze mógłby głośno powiedzieć, że ma coś do ukrycia.

— Co ma pan na myśli? — drąży temat z zaniepokojoną miną. Każdy by się zaniepokoił po takiej głupiej odpowiedzi. — Co się stało? Gdzie on teraz jest?

— Nie wiemy — odpowiada drugi agent. Teraz, kiedy to Dan zadaje pytania, facet tak jakby się wycofuje. — Jeszcze się z panem skontaktujemy — mówi i próbuje zrobić groźną minę. —I może powiedziałby pan podwładnym, doktorze Lewis, żeby następnym razem bardziej nam pomagali.

Dan się _uśmiecha_.

— No cóż, panowie, to jest szpital. Na pewno pomagali tak bardzo, jak mogli, żeby nikt nie umarł.

Pierwszy agent kaszle niezręcznie.

— No tak. Hmm. Dziękujemy panu za pomoc. Proszę być z nami w kontakcie. — Daje Danowi wizytówkę i zmyka.

— Miło się z panami rozmawiało — woła za nimi Dan.

Zdejmuje komórkę z tacy, na wpół z takim zamiarem, żeby jednak napisać do Anne. Ma wrażenie, że to nie jest zbyt prawdopodobne, żeby jego telefon był objęty inwigilacją, poza tym na pewno wymyśliłby jakiś zakodowany sposób, żeby jej powiedzieć, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

Ale wtedy widzi, że Anne sama próbowała do niego zadzwonić.

Siedemnaście razy.


	3. Venom

Ledwo przekroczą próg mieszkania Dana, Venom sięga wokół wszystkimi zmysłami. W mieszkaniu panuje wielki porządek, co nie jest żadnym zaskoczeniem. Ogromne okna wpuszczają dużo światła, przygaszone kolory gustownie do siebie pasują. Jest tu niewielki okrągły stół z czterema krzesłami, wygodna na oko kanapa i płaskoekranowy telewizor. Mieszkanie wygląda jak wyjęte z katalogu mebli.

Eddie łapie tę ostatnią myśl i parska.

— Masz swoje zdanie na temat pasteli, co?

_MOŻE MAM._ Dan nie miał czasu wejść z nimi na górę, co znaczy, że nie mógł ich też oprowadzić. _OBEJRZYJMY RESZTĘ._

— A oglądaj, ile dusza zapragnie. — Eddie ledwo rzucił na mieszkanie okiem; ściąga kurtkę i idzie usiąść na kanapie przed telewizorem. — Ja tu sobie posiedzę.

Venom jest ciut zaskoczony, ale po zastanowieniu dochodzi do wniosku, że jest sporo potencjalnych powodów, żeby Eddie nie był zainteresowany pełnym zwiedzaniem mieszkania Dana. Najbardziej prawdopodobny jest taki, że poczułby się przez to tak, jakby naruszył Danową prywatność, co dalej budzi jego zażenowanie i niepokój, a te z kolei – nieuchronnie także podniecenie. Jakby przekraczał wyznaczone mu granice, zapominał, gdzie jest jego miejsce, mając czelność uważać się za równego Danowi. Venom zauważył, że Eddie lubi się czuć od Dana gorszy; na przykład przed chwilą bardzo wyraźną i krępującą przyjemność sprawiła mu myśl, że Dan po prostu chowa go w nieużywanym mieszkaniu jak rzecz, okazując i swobodną dominację, i finansową wyższość. Zwiedzanie mieszkania tylko by te uczucia pogłębiło, a Eddie ma skłonność do zaprzeczania temu, co czuje.

Jednak jest też taka możliwość, że Eddie zwyczajnie uważa, że w mieszkaniu Dana nie bardzo jest co oglądać. Zwykle nabija się z Venomowej fascynacji rzeczami, bo słabo rozumie, jaką _nowością_ jest dla Venoma pojęcie rzeczy. Klyntarzy nie posiadają rzeczy na własność ani ich nie wytwarzają. Klyntarzy jedzą i się rozmnażają, i to wszystko. Eddie o tym wie, bo Venom mu mówił, ale nie do końca to do niego dotarło. Ani razu nie spróbował sobie dokładnie wyobrazić, co by to oznaczało, jeśli chodzi o życie codzienne. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Venom jest w stanie posługiwać się precyzyjnie językiem, czuć miłość i oglądać telewizję tylko dlatego, że dopasowuje się psychicznym kształtem do Eddiego. Nie wie, że klyntar to _materia_, a jego gospodarz to _kształt_.

I Venom naprawdę by wolał, żeby Eddie się tego nie dowiedział. Tak strasznie źle się czuł, rozmawiając z nim wtedy na plaży o swojej przeszłości. Nie mógł skłamać, skoro Eddie tak bardzo wprost zapytał, ale przeraziła go myśl, że Eddie mógłby zacząć widzieć swojego symbionta jako taką ledwo rozumną istotę, którą faktycznie był przed przybyciem na Ziemię. Okropne było wyobrażanie sobie, jak Eddie ponownie całkiem na poważnie używa słowa „pasożyt”.

Więc za każdym razem, kiedy Eddie się z Venoma śmieje, że ten zatonął w katalogu Ikei, Venom czuje coraz większą ulgę. Bo potwierdza to, że choć Eddie widzi w nim obcego w sensie _dosłownym_ – to jest istotę z innej planety, która ma swoje niepodobne do ludzkich dziwactwa – to nie widzi w nim obcego w sensie _przenośnym_ – nie widzi w nim stworzenia, które z definicji musi pozostać niepokojące i niepojęte, stworzenia, od którego lepiej trzymać się na pewien dystans.

Koniec końców Venom lubi rzeczy, bo od lubienia rzeczy czuje się bliżej związany z Eddiem. A najbardziej lubi mieszkania, bo jak odkrył w czasie tamtego napadu sprzątania, mieszkania są przedłużeniem umysłów i ciał ludzi. Wypełza więc z Eddiego, rozciąga się – Eddie przeskakuje tymczasem po różnych kanałach informacyjnych – i zapuszcza się do kuchni.

Jak na rozmiary mieszkania kuchnia jest duża. No fakt, Dan lubi gotować. Wyobrażaniu sobie, jak szykuje sobie wieczorami posiłek, którym nie będzie się miał z kim podzielić, towarzyszy dziwne wrażenie samotności. Tu też wszystko jest wysprzątane i czyste. Venom wślizguje się do szuflad i z powrotem z nich wypełza, przeciągając biomasę po przyborach i kosztując mikrowspomnień dawnych posiłków. Kiedy skończy, przenosi się do łazienki, która jest tuż obok, dużo mniejsza, ale dokładnie tak samo praktycznie urządzona. Szpera Danowi w szafce, wpełza do prysznica i zagląda do odpływu, wraca na górę. Teraz została już tylko sypialnia.

Ma opory, bo jeśli tam popełznie, to znajdzie się jak na swój gust trochę daleko od Eddiego; po wydarzeniach wczorajszego wieczoru najchętniej by się z nim ciasno splótł i został tak na zawsze. Ale Eddie utknął na kanapie, oglądając wiadomości, a żeby dostać się do sypialni, wystarczy przejść przez jedne drzwi. Venom się tam wybiera.

Oczywiście w sypialni jest porządek, a wszystkie kolory do siebie pasują. Stoi tam duże łóżko z miękką pościelą i mała szafa, w której wisi mnóstwo koszul, większość z nich w kratkę. Tym razem jednak w oczy rzuca się kilka przedmiotów osobistych: na półce książki z medycyny – Venom zastanawia się, czy mógłby je pożyczyć – a na szafce nocnej coś jeszcze ciekawszego: dwa zdjęcia w ramkach.

Venom ogląda je sobie z uwagą i ciekawością. Na jednym jest Dan w dużej grupie osób. Ma na sobie biały kitel. Na drugim jest Dan bez kitla z dwiema kobietami i mężczyzną. Zły, że zdjęcia nie dostarczyły mu więcej informacji, Venom wchłania ramki i przynosi je Eddiemu.

— POPATRZ.

— Nie teraz, o… — Widząc upuszczone mu na kolana zdjęcia, Eddie marszczy czoło. — Venom, skąd je wziąłeś?

— Z POKOJU DANA.

— Odłóż je na miejsce. Jesteśmy tu gośćmi, nie możemy dotykać jego rzeczy.

— ALE CO TO SĄ ZA LUDZIE?

Eddie waha się chwilę, patrzy z powrotem w telewizor, a potem bierze do ręki pierwszą fotografię.

— Tutaj Dan jest ze swoimi kolegami z pracy. Widzisz? To jest Stacy.

— O, RZECZYWIŚCIE. — Venom jej nie poznał; trudno mu rozpoznać kogoś, kogo prawie nie zna, kiedy ma do dyspozycji tylko płaski obraz bez dźwięku i zapachu. — A TU?

— No… nie wiem, słońce. To wygląda jak zdjęcie rodzinne. To są na pewno rodzice Dana, plus widać Dan ma siostrę. — Oddaje zdjęcia Venomowi. — Odłóż je na miejsce.

Rodzina nie jest dla Venoma zbyt jasnym pojęciem. Telewizja przedstawia ją jako coś bardzo ważnego i opartego głównie na tym, kto jest czyim potomstwem, ale Anne mówi o swojej matce wyłącznie tonem irytacji, a Eddie…

— A _TY_ MASZ SIOSTRĘ?

Eddie znowu patrzy w ekran.

— Nie.

— A RODZICÓW?

— Tak… pewnie, oczywiście, że mam rodziców. — Zmienia kanał.

Nie każdy musi zaraz mieć rodziców, ale Venom ma wrażenie, że to nie jest pora na spieranie się o to.

— ANI RAZU O NICH NIE WSPOMNIAŁEŚ.

— Mógłbyś… Możemy o tym pogadać później? — Słychać, że Eddie jest poruszony; do Venoma nagle dociera, że on stara się nie wybuchnąć. — Naprawdę nie jestem teraz w humorze do gry w trzy pytania…

Eddiemu miga w mózgu całe mnóstwo wspomnień, z poprzedniego dnia i o wiele starszych, wszystkie za szybko, żeby Venom dał radę przełożyć je na obrazy, ale jedno jest jasne: wszystkie one budzą w nim smutek i niepokój. Jest niespokojny już od jakiegoś czasu. Nie tylko ogląda telewizję, przeskakując co kilka sekund na inny kanał, ale też zagląda do telefonu.

Venom wypluwa z siebie ramki na stolik do kawy i z siorbnięciem wpełza Eddiemu z powrotem do środka. _CO SIĘ DZIEJE?_ Kiedy nie dostaje odpowiedzi, próbuje innego podejścia. _CZEMU CAŁY CZAS SPRAWDZASZ WIADOMOŚCI?_

Eddie robi się jeszcze bardziej poruszony, aż wreszcie mówi:

— Nic nie mówią o Kapitanie Ameryce.

_DLACZEGO BY MIELI COŚ O NIM MÓWIĆ?_

— Jest kimś ważnym. Sławnym.

_JAK TY?_

Eddie się śmieje, choć nie wkłada w to serca.

— Trochę bardziej niż ja, słońce.

_NO WIESZ. ZAATAKOWAŁ NAS._ Nigdy też nie było mowy o sławie jako kryterium niejedzenia ludzi.

— Robił to, co do niego należało. Na tym polega jego zadanie: na eliminowaniu takich osób jak my. — Przełyka ślinę. — Osób, które… robią krzywdę innym.

_NASZYM ZADANIEM JEST NIEPOZWOLENIE, ŻEBY KTOŚ ROBIŁ KRZYWDĘ NAM._ Venom szturcha lekko mózg Eddiego, żeby rozniecić w nim wspomnienia o potędze, radości i tej świadomości, że żaden przeciwnik nie jest tak straszny jak oni. _MOŻEMY ROBIĆ, CO NAM SIĘ PODOBA. NIE ZGODZILIŚMY SIĘ, ŻE TAK JEST?_

— Ja wiem… _wiem_ — mówi Eddie i przeczesuje włosy obiema rękami. — Szkoda tylko…

Venom nie wie, co robić. Stara się, jak może, ale nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego zaatakowanie Kapitana Ameryki było czymś tak bardzo złym – ani, co ważniejsze, dlaczego chyba nagle uczyniło czymś złym _wszystkie_ ich dotychczasowe walki. Ma wrażenie, że to jest fundamentalna różnica zdań, jakby się cofnęli do pierwszych spędzonych razem dni, kiedy rozumieli się nawzajem tak marnie, że Venom nie do końca nawet wiedział, jak być w Eddiem, nie robiąc mu nic złego. Powrót do tego uczucia ani trochę nie jest przyjemny.

_ON BY CIĘ ZABIŁ_ – próbuje. Nieśmiało wypuszcza kilka macek-pnączy i oplata nimi Eddiego w pasie. _KOCHAM CIĘ, EDDIE._ Nie bardzo wie, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć, żeby się wytłumaczyć z tego, co zrobił. Czy w ogóle jest jakieś inne wytłumaczenie?

Eddie głaszcze Venoma kciukiem, przez koszulę.

— Ja cię nie obwiniam, Vee, słowo. Ja po prostu…

Czemu więc ta walka była inna niż wszystkie poprzednie? To nie jest taka sytuacja, jak wtedy z tym ochroniarzem w budynku stacji telewizyjnej; Eddie nie znał tego Kapitana Ameryki osobiście. Najlepszą analogią, jaką Venom widzi, jest upieranie się Eddiego, że nie wolno im jeść glin, bo – jak mu to kiedyś bez pośpiechu wytłumaczyła Anne – gliny to narzędzia w ręku Władzy i jej przedstawiciele, więc zaatakowanie jednego oznacza rzucenie wyzwania Władzy jako całości, a to przerosłoby nawet ich. Venom niekoniecznie się z tym zgadza, ale czuje, jak bardzo Eddie się boi zawsze, kiedy o tym myśli. Ten strach przeplata się z myślami o Anne i Danie, o narobieniu im kłopotów.

I po walce z Kapitanem Ameryką Eddie też czuje ten strach. Ale głównie czuje smutek – bolesny smutek, który wije się w nim jak coś żywego. Żal. Ta walka sprawiła, że Eddie wszystkiego żałuje.

Być może łącznie z Venomem.

Venom nie wie, co robić.

— Zabiłeś go? — pyta znowu Eddie. — Wiesz na pewno, że go zabiłeś?

_NIE WIEM_ – odpowiada mu znowu Venom i się zamartwia.

— Jak możesz _nie wiedzieć_?

Chyba są o krok od awantury, ale też chyba obaj są bardziej nieszczęśliwi niż źli. Venom trzyma się tej wątłej pociechy z całych sił i brnie jakoś przez jedyne wyjaśnienie, jakiego potrafi udzielić. _JEGO CIAŁO STAWIAŁO WIELKI OPÓR I BARDZO TRUDNO BYŁO JE ZABIĆ. MUSIAŁEM NAROBIĆ DUŻYCH ZNISZCZEŃ, ZANIM PRZESTAŁO SIĘ TAK SZYBKO REGENEROWAĆ. JEGO KOMÓRKI…_

Jest jasne, że im dłużej Venom wyjaśnia, tym gorzej Eddie się czuje. Venom też zaczyna odczuwać prawdziwe poruszenie; zmienia kurs. _NIE BYŁO CZASU NICZEGO ZAPLANOWAĆ_ – próbuje. _ONO I TAK O MAŁO NIE ZABIŁO MNIE PIERWSZE._

— _On_, Venom. _On_, nie ono.

_NIE ON. CHODZI MI O JEGO CIAŁO._

To wyciąga Eddiego z kłębu wirujących myśli.

— Co? Co masz na myśli?

_TO, ŻE JEGO KOMÓRKI PRÓBOWAŁY MNIE WCHŁONĄĆ. LUDZKIE KOMÓRKI ZAWSZE TEGO PRÓBUJĄ. ALE TYM PRAWIE SIĘ UDAŁO. RUSZAŁY SIĘ TYSIĄC RAZY SZYBCIEJ NIŻ NORMALNIE._

Venom czuje zdumienie Eddiego. Jednak wielu rzeczy związanych z Venomem Eddie nie rozumie, a Venom tak bardzo się starał, żeby tak zostało, że pewne istotne informacje też przy okazji do Eddiego nie dotarły.

— Ale… — mówi Eddie. — Czekaj, czyli co, przeciwciała? Nie mówiłeś, że to _aż taka_ poważna sprawa…

_MÓWIŁEM, ŻE TO BOLI._

— Ale kiedy wchodziłeś do środka Danowi… i… i Anne…

_TO TEŻ BOLAŁO._

— A ja? — pyta z lękiem Eddie. — Czy ja ci sprawiam ból? Vee?

Venom już raz kiedyś mówił to, co powie teraz, ale to było w ich pierwszy wspólny dzień, kiedy nie było najmniejszej szansy, żeby Eddie zrozumiał, co to naprawdę znaczy. _EDDIE, TY PASUJESZ DO MNIE IDEALNIE._

Eddie rozkłada szeroko ręce; Venom, wie, czego by chciał, i wysącza się na wierzch w takiej objętości, żeby utworzyć sporą, przyczepioną do jego piersi masę, którą będzie mógł objąć. Ściskają jeden drugiego i Venom czuje taką ulgę, że aż prawie się z niej topi.

Eddie opiera na tej miękkiej bryle brodę i drżąc, wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.

— Naprawdę mało brakowało, a byłoby po nas, hę?

_PRZEPRASZAM, ŻE ZROBIŁEM MU KRZYWDĘ._ Chociaż oczywiście gdyby sytuacja się powtórzyła, Venom zrobiłby drugi raz to samo. _PRZEPRASZAM, ŻE SPRAWIŁEM CI PRZYKROŚĆ._

— Nie, wiesz co, słońce… to ja przepraszam. Bo co niby miałeś zrobić? — Eddie ściska go mocniej. Zdenerwowanie mu pomału przechodzi, a jego miejsce zajmuje determinacja. — Uratowałeś mnie. Uratowałeś siebie. Dobrze zrobiłeś. — I tym razem mówi to z przekonaniem.

DLACZEGO_ TO CI SPRAWIŁO PRZYKROŚĆ?_ – ośmiela się zapytać Venom.

Eddie go puszcza.

— Kapitan Ameryka… Steve Rogers… No, on jest bohaterem. Jak byłem mały, to chciałem nim… A jak parę lat temu wrócił, to czułem się tak, jakby… — Wzdycha. — Wiesz, teraz to już chyba nieważne. Co się stało, to się stało.

_MIĘDZY NAMI WSZYSTKO OKEJ?_ – pyta Venom.

Eddiemu wyrywa się zaskoczony śmiech.

— Tak, słońce. — Dalej jest mu żal, ale teraz on już chyba nie jest wymierzony w Venoma. — Cały czas było okej. To nie twoja wina.

Przytulają się jeszcze trochę. Kiedy Eddie znów go puszcza, Venom wykształca w swojej czarnej powierzchni i otwiera oczy. _CO ROBIMY DALEJ?_

—Nie wiem — wzdycha Eddie. — Myślę nad tym od rana i po prostu _nie wiem_. No chyba że pójdziemy z powrotem w miasto i wystawimy się na cel, tak na przynętę.

Venom się zastanawia. Może udałoby im się w ten sposób jeszcze kogoś zjeść, co zawsze jest miłe. Ale po tym wstrząsie, który ich wczoraj spotkał, nie uśmiecha mu się narażanie Eddiego znowu na niebezpieczeństwo. _MOŻE ZACZEKAMY I ZOBACZYMY, CO SIĘ STANIE._

— Taka opcja też jest — mówi Eddie, chyba z ulgą.

Czyli zaczekają. Venom robi w biomasie rozcięcie, wykształcając paszczę, żeby wyszczerzyć ją w uśmiechu.

— MOGLIBYŚMY WYPRÓBOWAĆ ŁÓŻKO DANA.

Eddie robi krzywą minę.

— Oj, Vee, weź…

— O, CZYLI NIE MASZ NA TO OCHOTY? — Venom wyciska się z niego bardziej i unosi nad jego głowę, zasłaniając światło z okna i wciąż szeroko się szczerząc. — JEDNAK NIE CHCESZ, ŻEBYM CIĘ ZERŻNĄŁ W ŁÓŻKU DANA, OBOK JEGO ZDJĘĆ Z RODZINĄ?

— Może nie chcę — próbuje powiedzieć Eddie, ale jego organizm już reaguje na to, co Venom mówił, a on wyraźnie wie, że nie może tego przed nim ukryć. — To by naprawdę nie było eleganckie zachowanie…

Venom przypuszczalnie nie powinien tego robić tak szybko po tym, jak o mało się nie pokłócili, kiedy obaj jeszcze się od tego trochę trzęsą, ale właśnie dlatego nalega. Dalej się boi. Chce się upewnić, że między nimi wszystko w porządku. Jeśli Eddie mu na to pozwoli, to to będzie znaczyło, że jest _dobrze_.

— BĘDZIEMY PAMIĘTALI, ŻEBY MU POWIEDZIEĆ — mówi. — SKORO TERAZ INFORMUJEMY SIĘ WSZYSCY NAWZAJEM, KIEDY CIĘ UŻYWAMY.

— Wcale mnie nie… Trochę to za bardzo upraszczasz…

— EDDIE, ANNE I DAN NAM NIE MÓWIĄ, KIEDY ZE SOBĄ ŚPIĄ. OPOWIADAMY SOBIE NAWZAJEM TYLKO O TOBIE. — Venom zalewa go całego gęstą mazią siebie, dostając mu się do ust i nosa. — TO TOBĄ SIĘ WSZYSCY DZIELIMY.

Eddie nie może już mówić, ale Venom widzi wyraźnie, że mózg stopił mu się w bezradną kałużę o smaku słów „tak, chcę” z tą samą co zwykle nutą „Boże _dlaczego_ ja tego chcę?”, od której zabawa jest tylko lepsza. Kiedy Venom oplata go całą swoją masą i zaczyna go wlec w stronę sypialni Dana, Eddie stawia opór; Venom miał rację – Eddie traci głowę na myśl o tym, że naruszył przestrzeń Dana, wtargnął mu do do tego wysprzątanego mieszkania, a zaraz wtargnie też do ładnie zaścielonego łóżka. Wszystkie te rzeczy świadczą o tym, jaki Dan jest poukładany, i na tym godnym pochwały tle Eddie cały czas jest w stanie przyćmionego upokorzenia, bo odcina się od niego jako chodząca katastrofa. Katastrofa, która pogrąży się tylko jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Venom go trochę przyciśnie.

Venom pół na pół przenosi i przepycha Eddiego do pokoju Dana, czepiając się ścian i sufitu, żeby podciągać się do przodu. Upuszcza go na łóżko i trzyma go tam tak, przygwożdżonego i zakneblowanego. Wykształca z powrotem głowę i znowu nią nad nim zwiesza.

— MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE PODOBA CI SIĘ SUFIT — mówi, uśmiechając się zębato na widok oburzonych oczu Eddiego nad zatkanymi ustami. — DOBRZE SIĘ NA NIEGO NAPATRZYSZ PRZEZ NAJBLIŻSZYCH KILKA GODZIN.

Na wzmiankę o kilku godzinach Eddie skręca ciało i próbuje się wyrwać. Venom napiera tylko na niego większym ciężarem i wystawia język, żeby pomału polizać go po twarzy. Jego biomasa już wślizguje się Eddiemu do dżinsów. Eddie zaciska mocno powieki, kiedy nieuchronnie wpycha mu się ona głęboko do tyłka; w kącikach oczu wzbierają mu łzy.

— BOLI, EDDIE? — Venom odtyka mu usta – tylko po to, żeby wepchnąć mu do nich język. Eddie się dławi, przełyka ślinę, znowu dławi; Venom porusza mu się rytmicznie w tyłku, na zmianę puchnąc i chudnąc. Eddie szarpie się w jego uścisku, jak zawsze bezskutecznie. Z ust leci mu gęsta ślina – w większości z języka Venoma – ściekając mu po brodzie i szyi.

Zawsze jest _tak __przyjemni__e_. Nie są nawet w połowie drogi do orgazmu, a Venom już ma ochotę zmienić się w bezkształtną kałużę i delektować się doznaniami. Teraz Eddie sam się już nadstawia; robi głośny wydech przez nos, gdy Venom oblewa mu sobą fiuta i zaczyna go pieścić.

— CIEKAWE, JAK SIĘ BĘDZIE CZUŁ DAN, JAK NASTĘPNYM RAZEM POŁOŻY SIĘ SPAĆ DO TEGO ŁÓŻKA — mówi Venom. — WIEDZĄC, CO CI TUTAJ ROBIŁEM…

Eddie wygina się w łuk, krztusi i leci w przepaść; Venom wyciska z niego wszystko – rozkosz, _rozkosz_ – gdy tymczasem jemu wyrywają się urwane jęki i ciało Eddiego obu ich przeszywa oślepiająco białymi rozbłyskami… i wciąż się poruszając, Venom traci objętość, coraz bardziej gubiąc też rytm, aż nagle przestaje panować nad swoim kształtem i rozpryskuje się nad Eddiem, ochlapując go całego i lepiąc się do ścian, a trochę nawet do sufitu.

Później jak zawsze następuje chwila przyjemnego oszołomienia. Otumaniony Eddie oddycha tylko powoli, podczas gdy puls wraca mu do normy. W swojej obecnej postaci nieregularnej czarnej pajęczyny Venom przy najlżejszym bodźcu wpada w wibracje, więc oddycha razem z nim.

Eddie dochodzi do siebie pierwszy, podnosi głowę i patrzy, jak Venom nachlapał.

— Ej, a co z tymi kilkoma godzinami?

_ZAMKNIJ SIĘ_ – odpowiada Venom bełkotliwie.

Eddie z szerokim uśmiechem opuszcza głowę z powrotem na poduszkę.

— Godzinami możemy kiedy indziej. Jestem w tym dobry, od kiedy zacząłem to robić sam. A ty możesz ten raz wyciągnąć się wygodnie i nie robić nic. — Parska śmiechem. — O ile wytrzymasz i mnie po pół minuty nie wykończysz.

_DAM RADĘ BYĆ CIERPLIWY._

— Pewnie, że dasz. — Eddie robi głęboki wydech. — Dziękuję, słońce. Było mi tego trzeba.

Tak się składa, że tym razem to Venomowi było tego trzeba. Miło ze strony Eddiego, że udaje, że nie. _NIE MA ZA CO._

— Ale wiesz, jednak nie mów Danowi. Nie żartowałem, jak mówiłem, że to nieelegancko.

Venom zaczyna się z powrotem poruszać i zbiera się trochę bardziej w całość. _POWAŻNIE MYŚLISZ, ŻE JEMU BY TO PRZESZKADZAŁO?_

— Nie będę udawał — mówi Eddie i robi przerwę, żeby ziewnąć — że wiem, co by Danowi przeszkadzało, a co nie.

Venom potrzebuje kilku sekund, żeby dojść do tego, o co mu chodziło. Dan sam o sobie powiedział, że jest dziwny; najwyraźniej Eddie się z tym zgadza, chociaż była w tych słowach sympatia. Osobiście Venom uważa, że Dan to najmniej skomplikowany człowiek, jakiego spotkał. Oczywiście to może znaczyć, że według ludzkich kryteriów faktycznie jest dziwny.

Eddie robi takie wrażenie, jakby miał się teraz po tym wybuchowym rozładowaniu napięcia poddać i zdrzemnąć. Jednak kilka sekund później w kieszeni buczy mu telefon. Jest za bardzo ospały, żeby się ruszyć, więc to Venom po niego sięga i czyta SMS-a.

— I co tam? — pyta Eddie.

_TO OD ANNE. PRZYSZŁA DO NIEJ DO PRACY TARCZA I PYTAJĄ O CIEBIE._

Eddie gramoli się i podpiera na łokciach.

— Co?

Venom robi głowę, żeby jeszcze raz ją nad nim schylić.

— CO TO JEST TARCZA?

I wtedy przez ścianę z hukiem przebija się pocisk z jakiejś broni palnej, z całej siły uderzając głową Venoma o tapetę i rozchlapując ją po całej ścianie. Eddie z okrzykiem wyskakuje z łóżka, ale zaraz kuca w popłochu, kiedy Venom obrywa drugi raz, jeszcze bardziej się od tego drąc na strzępy. To nie są po prostu kule; to są pociski wielkości pięści, w momencie trafienia wybuchające odłamkami. Venomowi nie stała się _krzywda_, bo klyntara nie da się zranić samą siłą fizyczną; wystarczy, że z powrotem pozbiera swoją biomasę w całość jak plastelinę, co jest o wiele mniej skomplikowane od tego delikatnego zszywania, jakiego wymaga ludzki organizm. Z tym, że Venom _nie może_ tego zrobić – za każdym razem, gdy próbuje się pozbierać, przez ścianę przebija się kolejny pocisk, niwecząc jego postępy. Światło wpada już do środka przez tuzin wielkich dziur. Venom próbuje i próbuje, i za każdym razem znów jest rozpryskiwany na kawałki. Ciężko mu się myśli i szuka sposobu na kontratak…

I wtedy wszystko cichnie, bo Eddie staje między Venomem a zewnętrzną ścianą budynku. Ręce rozkłada szeroko, pierś podnosi mu się i opada.

— EDDIE! — Venoma przeszywa strach. Ledwo udaje mu się utrzymać kształt pyska, żeby móc mówić, ale… — EDDIE, NIE!

Spokojnie dał radę Eddiego uleczyć, kiedy Riot przebił go jednym ze swoich ostrzy, bo wprawdzie _wyglądało_ to imponująco, ale było to po prostu czyste rozpłatanie tkanki, którą Venom musiał tylko z powrotem skleić. Ale jeżeli Eddie oberwie jednym z tych wielkich, drących ciało na strzępy pocisków…

— EDDIE, CO ROBISZ? EDDIE! SCHOWAJ SIĘ! EDDIE!

— To ty się schowaj we mnie — krzyczy Eddie. — Do środka, już!

Venom w pośpiechu wykonuje polecenie, zbierając się w całość i przenikając Eddiemu pod ubranie – nawet się na seks nie rozebrali i ciało Eddiego wciąż jest od niego rozświetlone i ciepłe. Ledwo minutę temu leżeli odprężeni i sobie żartowali. Raz jeszcze wszystko dzieje się za szybko, a kiedy coś dzieje się za szybko, to Venom partaczy, atakuje ludzi, na których Eddiemu zależy…

— Nie wychodź! — Eddie siłą wpycha sobie Venoma z powrotem pod skórę, gdy ten zaczyna go sobą oblekać. — Nie wychodź — powtarza, idąc w stronę drzwi, rękę dalej trzymając na sercu, jakby chciał się upewnić, że Venom nie spróbuje znowu wyjść na wierzch. — Po prostu… siedź tam, gdzie jesteś. Spadamy stąd.

Zabiera swoją torbę, którą zostawił obok kanapy, i wychodzi z mieszkania Dana – poświęca nawet sekundę na zamknięcie drzwi na zatrzask, chociaż ręce mu się trzęsą – a potem zbiega po schodach na dół.

— Po prostu pilnuj, żeby mi nie brakło sił – będziemy szybko biegli, okej? Nie wychodź więcej, co by się nie działo.

_ALE…_

— To ciebie chce dorwać — dyszy Eddie. — Nie strzelał, kiedy się pieprzyliśmy, ani kiedy leżałeś na mnie wszędzie. Zaczęło się, dopiero jak zrobiłeś ten numer z unoszącą się w powietrzu głową. On nie chce zrobić krzywdy mnie. Tylko tobie. — Są już na parterze; wychodzą do holu i Eddie się rozgląda. — Więc tym razem to ja będę ochraniał ciebie.

Venom się gryzie; Eddie mówi z sensem, ale…

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — mówi Eddie, wychodzi na ulicę i od razu zostaje powalony na ziemię.

Wywiązuje się chaotyczna szamotanina; zaskoczeni przechodnie krzyczą coś i się odsuwają. Eddie z samego zdumienia pozwala, żeby napastnik go złapał i przewrócił na brzuch, ale potem włącza mózg z powrotem i zrzuca tego kogoś z siebie. Venom czuje woń prochu i ognia – to ten mężczyzna strzelał do nich przed chwilą.

— Dobra… uciekamy, uciekamy — dyszy Eddie i już zbiera się na nogi.

Normalnie Venom wolałby stanąć do walki, ale jeśli uciekając, może uniknąć zrobienia tym razem Eddiemu takiej wielkiej przykrości, to będzie uciekał. Dał radę uczynić Eddiego silnym i szybkim w kilka minut po tym, jak się związali, kiedy uciekali z laboratoriów fundacji Życie. Teraz są razem od prawie roku i są potężni jak żywioł.

Eddie się rozpędza, przeskakuje nad kubłem na śmieci, a potem szybko skręca z chodnika na jezdnię, bo razem biegną szybciej, niż jedzie samochód. Wydaje okrzyk radości, ogląda się przez ramię i o mało nie zderza się z autobusem, bo facet, który strzelał, właśnie ich _dogania_.

Venom daje radę dobrze mu się przyjrzeć: mężczyzna jest cały ubrany na czarno, dolną część twarzy ma schowaną pod maską.

— No co jest, _kurwa_ — kwiczy cicho Eddie. Venom wyłapuje kilka jego myśli – Eddie chciał się dostać do swojego motocykla, tak, znaleźć motor i wyjechać z miasta – ale teraz nie mogą tego zrobić, bo nie mogą sobie pozwolić na to, żeby się _zatrzymać_. Mężczyzna ma długie, ciemne włosy i zimne oczy pełne złości. Bez wysiłku przeskakuje nad samochodami i zygzakiem omija motocykle, ani na moment nie odwracając wzroku od nich.

Od kiedy Venom związał się z Eddiem, ani razu niczego się tak naprawdę nie bał, a już na pewno nie człowieka – nie przestraszył się nawet tego Kapitana, którego wczoraj zabili, no bo w końcu go jednak pokonali. Ale ten przeciwnik uruchamia mu najróżniejsze dzwonki alarmowe. Choćby dlatego, że ich _goni_; normalnie to Venom ściga, a inni uciekają.

_DOGANIA NAS! WYCHODZĘ…_

— _Nie_ — woła Eddie bez tchu — kurwa, jesteśmy na widoku w biały dzień, nie wy…

Ścigający ich mężczyzna ściąga sobie z pleców coś jakby działko, przyklęka na jedno kolano, wpadając przy tym w poślizg i sunąc jeszcze z rozpędu kilka stóp do przodu, po czym znowu do nich strzela.

Eddie i Venom krzyczą jednym głosem; siła uderzenia odrywa ich na sekundę od ziemi. Upadek jest bezlitosny – Eddie zgniata się w kłębek, robi w pędzie kilkadziesiąt obrotów i zatrzymuje się brutalnie na skrzynce pocztowej. Szorstki beton rani mu twarz, a z pleców brakuje mu ogromnego kawałka mięśni i kości.

Jęczy i od razu próbuje stanąć na nogi, myśląc „Venom, Venom”, podczas gdy Venom myśli _EDDIE, EDDIE_. Facet, który ich ścigał, jest już przy nich; w ręce ma strzykawkę. Venom wściekle wystrzeliwuje bezkształtne macki i atakuje nimi lewą rękę tamtego – oplata ją i ściska, żeby kość pękła, ale odkrywa, że nie potrafi jej złamać. To daje mężczyźnie tę sekundę, której mu trzeba, żeby mocno przydepnąć Eddiemu szyję i dźgnąć go igłą.

— Za Steve’a — mówi cicho mężczyzna.

Kiedy wciska tłok strzykawki, wszystko zmienia się w pożar.


	4. Anne

Anne uważa się za człowieka oddanego swojej pracy, tym bardziej teraz po tej całej katastrofie z fundacją Życie, kiedy przeszła na stronę aniołów. Miło jest powiedzieć sobie, że sprawa po sprawie zmienia świat na lepsze, nawet jeśli bezustannie zmusza ją to do mierzenia się z tym, ile zła dokonywało się wcześniej przy jej pomocy. Bycie człowiekiem nie jest lekkie, łatwe i przyjemne i to nie jest żadne nowe odkrycie.

Zabawne jest uświadomienie sobie, że w życiu prywatnym poszła w przeciwną stronę, naginając wartości w imię własnego szczęścia – niewinnie, na przykład pozwalając sobie być w dwóch związkach miłosnych naraz, i trochę mniej niewinnie, jak wtedy, kiedy patrzyła, jak Eddie łka i prosi o litość, a Dan i Venom wesoło go sobie bezczeszczą.

Przyjemność z tego, że Eddie się męczy, to też nie jest dla niej nic _nowego_. Od początku grali w takie gry: krawat na jego szyi jak smycz, jej dłoń mocno trzymająca go za włosy. Później był ten niewiarygodny moment, kiedy Anne rozmawiała sobie swobodnie z Danem nad głową Eddiego, podczas gdy Eddie ją lizał, a Dan nie pozwalał mu przestać. Sporo się masturbowała do tego wspomnienia, aż wreszcie fantazja straciła smak, a Anne zaczęła sobie wyobrażać bardziej ekstremalne scenariusze.

Jednak wczorajszy wieczór zdecydowanie przebił je wszystkie.

Anne nie ma żadnego szczególnego upodobania do krwi czy noży, nie w tym sensie, w jakim chyba ciągnie do nich Dana. Ale była zachwycona, widząc, jak strasznie męczy się Eddie; nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu, nie mogła oderwać oczu od wykrzywiającej mu twarz desperacji, kiedy próbował walczyć z bólem, potem z rozkoszą, aż w końcu obu im się poddał. Było to dokładnie to samo, co dawniej robili razem, tylko tak zwielokrotnione, że przestało się mieścić na planecie Ziemia. Z faktu, że znęcała się nad nim wspólnie z Danem – i wspólnie z Venomem – miała tylko jeszcze więcej radości. Zawsze to fajnie mieć wspólników, jak już człowiek rozrabia.

Eddie zagrał swoją rolę widowiskowo. Cholera, pod koniec Anne była taka podniecona, że ciężko jej się _oddychało_. Wlokąc potem Dana do sypialni, miała taki przebłysk przytomności, w którym zastanawiała się, czy posuwa się za daleko. Ale wtedy on ją pocałował tak, jak jeszcze nigdy tego nie robił – z pożądaniem, na oślep, _niecierpliwie_ – i Anne zrozumiała, że jest tak samo podniecony jak ona, jeśli nie bardziej. Boże, tak jej się śpieszyło, że myślała, że się nie doczeka, a kiedy Dan w końcu w nią wszedł, prawie krzyknęła z wdzięczności, drapiąc go paznokciami po plecach i poganiając. W głowie jej się kręciło od przypominania sobie raz po raz, _dlaczego_ są oboje tacy podnieceni – bo na spółkę poddali Eddiego torturom i _za bardzo_ im się to spodobało. To na pewno było przekroczenie jakiejś granicy. Ale przekroczyli ją razem.

Anne żałuje jednak, że rano nie porozmawiali o tym porządnie. Normalnie miałaby to na liście jako pierwszą pozycję; nie boi się trudnych rozmów. Kurde, trudne rozmowy to jej _zawód_. Ale Eddie był taki uparty, a jej telefon tak tańczył od emaili z pracy, że zwyczajnie nie starczyło jej czasu. Biedny Dan, który tak dzielnie zapytał ją SMS-em, czy ją zaszokował – odpowiadając, o mało się nie popłakała.

Nie jest głupia. Wie, że Dan nie jest normalny. Ale Dan jest też wspaniałomyślny i dobry, i w głowie się nie mieści, jak bardzo można na nim polegać. Raz nazwała go cudem i dalej tak o nim myśli.

Dziwne to jest, nie spać po nocach, myśląc nad nazewnictwem w związku (_Eddie nie może być moim „chłopakiem”, bo jest nim Dan, nie jest też „partnerem”, co tak na ucho dałoby mu wyższy status niż określenie „chłopak”, nie żeby Eddie był od Dana gorszy, ale też na pewno nie jest mu równy, bo kiedyś był moim „chłopakiem”, a teraz już nie jest, i może tak naprawdę w odniesieniu do Eddiego dalej najlepiej sprawdza się słowo „były”, mimo że w pewnym sensie znowu z nim jestem, no ale tak naprawdę nie jestem, bo jestem z Danem, a jeśli Eddie z kimś jest, to zdecydowanie z Venomem…_), ale nie przejmować się ani trochę swoim coraz bardziej niepokojącym życiem seksualnym. Jedna z tych dwóch rzeczy jest sprawą prywatną, a druga nie, i to na tym polega cała różnica. Tak naprawdę to to zawsze kierowało krokami Anne: nie rozróżnienie między dobrem a złem, tylko między tym, co ludzie wiedzą, a czego nie. Tak została wychowana.

Co znaczy, że kiedy do niej do pracy wpakowują się ludzie Tarczy, jej pierwszy odruch jest taki, żeby na ich pytania reagować wykrętami i kamiennym milczeniem, a do zadawania pytań im w ogóle nie przechodzić.

— Nie, nie wiem, co Eddie porabia – mówi, zbierając dokumenty i wychodząc z pokoju, jakby nic jej nie obchodził drepczący za nią agent. — Zerwaliśmy jakiś czas temu. Nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego przychodzicie z tym do mnie.

— W zasadzie jest pani jedyna jego osobistą znajomą w San Francisco — mówi grzecznie agent Tarczy. — Wysłaliśmy kilka osób do telewizji, w której pracował, a jej pracownicy skierowali nas do pani.

— Jeżeli to prawda, to dopuścili się czynnego współudziału w nękaniu i podżegania do niego i ich pozwę — twierdza Anne. Pieprzy, ale ci ludzie najwyraźniej za słabo się znają na prawie, żeby jej to wytknąć. — Skończył pan?

— Proszę nam opowiedzieć o Eddiem — upiera się facet, wciąż idąc za nią korytarzem. — Czemu pani z nim zerwała? Czy on się kiedyś dopuścił przemocy?

Anne robi obrót w miejscu tak nagle, że mężczyzna cofa się o krok.

— Chyba _nie spytał_ mnie pan właśnie na środku mojego miejsca pracy, czy byłam kiedyś ofiarą przemocy domowej — warczy — bo to by było gigantyczne pogwałcenie mojej prywatności, nie mówiąc już o tym, że pytanie tak wulgarne i nieeleganckie, że nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby jakiś prawdziwy profesjonalista choćby _pomyślał_ o zadaniu go.

— Proszę pani…

— _Sir_ — odparowuje Anne. — Mam gdzieś, czego pan jest funkcjonariuszem. _Nie będzie_ mi pan tu wchodził tanecznym krokiem i żądał, żebym panu poświęciła godzinę swojego czasu. Tylko cofnie się pan do sekretariatu, znajdzie moją sekretarkę i się pan grzecznie _umówi_. — Wchodzi do siebie do gabinetu i zatrzaskuje mu drzwi przed nosem.

Potem czeka kilka sekund, żeby się upewnić, że on nie wejdzie za nią do środka. Serce tłucze się jej o żebra. Może źle zrobiła. Może trzeba było okazać większą gotowość do współpracy, wyraźniej pokazać, że nie ma nic do ukrycia. Ale to nie tak wyszkolił ją jej zawód. Im mniej człowiek rozmawia, tym mniej okazji, że coś chlapnie. A każdy powinien mieć prawo zachować się jak wredna małpa, kiedy przychodzą do niego do pracy wypytywać o byłego. Nic się nie stało. Nie spieprzyła tego beznadziejnie. Nic się nie stało.

Podchodzi do biurka i wywołuje przez interkom swojego asystenta.

— Paul, on tam dalej jest? Dopilnuj, żeby wyszedł. Dziękuję. — Potem wyciąga komórkę i drżącymi palcami pisze SMS-a do Eddiego. _Jest tu Tarcza, pytają o Ciebie._

Bierze głęboki oddech i usiłuje się _skupić_.

Fakt, że jest tu Tarcza, znaczy w zasadzie, że to jej ludzie postrzelili Eddiego, co z kolei sugeruje, że nie zależy im na tym, żeby go wziąć żywcem. Eddie musi _natychmiast_ wyjechać z miasta, bo jak nie, to po nim. Anne nie może mu tego napisać, bo co jeśli obserwują jej komórkę? SMS, którego mu właśnie wysłała, był niewinny – nieobciążający – ale i tak szkoda, że to zrobiła, a skąd ma wiedzieć, czy to wystarczy, żeby on zrozumiał, że musi wyjechać z San Francisco? Anne nie może też sama pójść po Eddiego do Dana, bo każdy idiota by się domyślił, że ledwo stąd wyjdzie, ten agent Tarczy zacznie ją śledzić.

_Może_ za to pojechać do Dana i mu powiedzieć, żeby to on poszedł po Eddiego. Nikt się nie zdziwi, że Dan idzie do swojego własnego mieszkania.

Anne dzwoni do Dana. Potem dzwoni do niego jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, i jeszcze – po czym klnie przez zęby, kiedy do niej dociera, że on pewnie operuje. Sięga po płaszcz i wychodzi z gabinetu.

— Idę na lunch — mówi asystentowi, chociaż jest środek popołudnia, i wchodzi do windy.

Kiedy drzwi windy otwierają się na hol, Anne nie widzi nigdzie tamtego agenta Tarczy. To jeszcze nie znaczy, że go tu nie ma, ale ona zaraz upomina się w myślach, że ma to w nosie. Ma to _w nosie_. Nie ma nic podejrzanego w spotkaniu z własnym chłopakiem. Równie dobrze mogli być umówieni.

Wychodząc na dwór, mruży oczy, bo słońce ją razi; jest jeszcze zimno, ale z dnia na dzień robi się cieplej. Ruch uliczny jest tak płynny, że zakrawa to na cud. Anne macha na pierwszą zauważoną taksówkę. Kierowca pomału podjeżdża do krawężnika, a potem jedzie dalej, nie widząc jej.

— _Ej!_ — Już go nie ma. — Szlag… — Anne sięga po telefon, żeby zadzwonić po ubera, ale akurat wtedy podjeżdża druga taksówka. No faktycznie, cholera, nie jest jeszcze tak tragicznie.

Wskakuje do środka, wrzucając swoje rzeczy na tylne siedzenie.

— Do szpitala miejskiego.

Jadą. Anne opiera się w fotelu plecami, instynktownie spoglądając w lusterko. Za nimi jest czerwone auto. Czy to ten agent Tarczy? Skąd miałaby to wiedzieć na pewno?

Tarcza, myśli i w głowie jej się kręci. Serce wciąż bije jej jak oszalałe. No przecież takie rzeczy się _nie zdarzają_. Z jakiegoś powodu wstrząsa nią to bardziej niż Venom, który z łomotem wtargnął w ich życie, bo Venom zupełnie nie pasował do żadnego wzoru. A to… to jest _zaburzenie_ wzoru, _usterka_ we wzorze i to ją przeraża. Kurwa, prawdziwa, żywa Tarcza przyszła ją przepytać, jakby to był kiepski film szpiegowski.

_Jebać_ to wszystko, czemu Eddie nie mógł jej po prostu _powiedzieć_, co się stało? Na myśl o jego linii obrony – że sama zabroniła mu mówić – dalej ją krew zalewa. On doskonale wie, dlaczego mu tak powiedziała, i doskonale wie, dlaczego zmieniła zdanie, a i tak idzie w zaparte. Jest to z jego strony taki totalny brak wyczucia, przez który Anne myśli sobie, że prędzej czy później i tak by od niego odeszła, nawet gdyby nie ta klęska z fundacją Życie. Istota problemu jest taka, że Eddie ma rycerskie ideały, i to nie rycerskie w nudnym, nowoczesnym sensie tego słowa. Nie chodzi mu o to, żeby przytrzymać damie drzwi, nie, jemu się marzy honor, poświęcenie i inne takie rzeczy, które w ostatecznym rozrachunku znaczą tyle, że w końcu zginie, czy to chwalebną śmiercią, czy nie. Ironia polega na tym, że to te ideały pozwalają mu zabijać.

Och, Anne dobrze wiedziała, co Eddie robił, i uważała, żeby się do tego przed samą sobą nie przyznawać. Teraz, kiedy zwaliły się na nich konsekwencje jego czynów, kiedy wszystko wyszło na jaw, jest zmuszona stawić czoła temu, że jej to _nie rusza_. Czy też, no, rusza ją, ale tylko w takim teoretycznie moralnym sensie. Jest prawniczką, jej moralność _zawsze_ była teoretyczna. W postępowaniu Eddiego przeszkadza jej tylko to, jak ono jej dotyczy osobiście, zagrażając jej relacjom z ludźmi, których kocha.

Ciekawe, myśli, czy świadomość własnego egoizmu czyni go mniej egoistycznym. Nie założyłaby się o to o swój nowy samochód. Chyba w którymś momencie życia przekroczyła jakiś horyzont zdarzeń i nawet nie zauważyła, że to się stało. Może to było, kiedy Venom użył jej ciała do skrócenia kogoś o głowę, a ona nie zaczęła od tego cierpieć na bezsenność. Może dziesięć lat temu, kiedy zaczęła pracować w zawodzie.

Ale to nie jest dobra chwila na gdybanie o relatywizmie moralnym. Anne jest w drodze do szpitala po Dana, ale spojrzawszy na godzinę uświadamia sobie, że Dan spokojnie może już być w drodze do domu, zależnie od tego, jak poszła operacja. Wyjmuje komórkę, żeby jeszcze raz do niego zadzwonić, zsuwa z ekranu jedno po drugim zaśmiecające go powiadomienia o najnowszych wydarzeniach… i zastyga.

_REPORTER EDDIE BROCK ZASTRZELONY W BIAŁY DZIEŃ_

Mija bezgłośnie minuta, a potem Anne zbiera w sobie dość siły, żeby kliknąć w link.

Filmik na Youtube zbliża się już do stu tysięcy wyświetleń. Miniatura jest rozmyta i chaotyczna: ludzka sylwetka w biegu, na pierwszym planie rozmazany czarny kształt.

Drżącym palcem wciska _play_ i wzdryga się, widząc z jaką potworną siłą pocisk wbił się Eddiemu w ciało. Wzdryga się drugi raz, kiedy Eddie z rozpędu uderza o skrzynkę pocztową. Napastnik podchodzi do niego bliżej i przysięgłaby, że widzi, jak w odpowiedzi z piersi Eddiego unosi się Venom, ale w tym momencie wideo się urywa – trwało tylko minutę, było rozedrgane i marnej jakości. Widać, że ktoś po prostu miał szczęście i nagrał je na miejscu komórką.

Anne zaczyna znowu oddychać. To nawet… nawet na swój sposób dobrze… no, nie „dobrze”, dobrze na pewno nie, ale i nie tak źle, jak sugerował nagłówek, bo Eddie _żyje_; ten, kto nagrał filmik, założył, że zginął, bo nikt normalny by tego nie przeżył.

Ale ten ubrany na czarno mężczyzna…

Anne dzwoni do Dana, a kiedy Dan nie odbiera, dzwoni do niego jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. Jednocześnie dociera do niej, że nawet jeśli odbierze, ona i tak nie będzie mu mogła powiedzieć, co się stało, siedząc tutaj, gdzie usłyszy ją kierowca.

— Proszę się tutaj zatrzymać… Tutaj, proszę…

Samochód staje. Anne chwyta torebkę i przesuwa się bliżej drzwi, jednocześnie znów dzwoniąc do Dana, ale kiedy próbuje je otworzyć, odkrywa, że są zablokowane. W tej samej chwili taksówka znowu rusza. Zatrzymała się tylko na czerwonym świetle.

— Przepraszam panią — woła Anne. — Mówiłam, że chcę wysiąść.

— Aha, słyszałam.

Wtedy dociera do niej, jaka tak naprawdę jest sytuacja.

Wolno patrzy w główne lusterko wsteczne. Kierowcą jest kobieta o rudych włosach zebranych w kucyk. Żuje gumę balonową z ostrożnie nonszalancką miną. Tak samo prowadzi: ostrożnie nonszalancko. Obrzuca Anne prędkim spojrzeniem zielonych oczu, po czym kieruje wzrok z powrotem na drogę.

Anne robi głęboki wdech, dalej bezskutecznie ściskając klamkę. Drzwi nie chcą się otworzyć. Taksówka jedzie przed siebie. To nie jest po prostu przypadkowe porwanie. Przypomina sobie, jak ta pierwsza taksówka odjechała, mimo że była wolna, a ona wyraźnie ją zatrzymała. Tak jakby kierowca dostał od kogoś polecenie ją zignorować.

— Ty jesteś z Tarczy? — pyta.

— Au — mówi kobieta. — Nie poznajesz mnie?

W pierwszej chwili Anne myśli, że to obłąkane pytanie, bo jest absolutnie pewna, że w życiu tej kobiety nie spotkała. Ale potem niepostrzeżenie zaczyna jej się wydawać, że powinna ją znać. Wrażenie jest dalekie, jakby natknęła się na ulicy na celebrytę bez makijażu i teraz mrużyła z wysiłkiem oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć, kto to jest. W myślach pozbawia kobietę ogonka, przyciemnia jej włosy, dodaje tusz do rzęs, szminkę i groźną minę.

— Jesteś… — Waha się przez moment. — tą sygnalistką z DC? Jesteś Romanowa?

— Jasne — odpowiada kobieta i strzela gumą. — Mówi mi „Natasza”.

Anne przez kilka sekund się na nią gapi. Potem puszcza klamkę, patrzy na telefon i jeszcze raz puszcza filmik.

Nie widzi napastnika wyraźnie; kamera zerka tylko w jego stronę raz czy drugi, prawie cały czas skupiona na Eddiem. Ciężko się to ogląda. Anne przełyka łzy, zmusza się do zapanowania nad emocjami, puszcza nagranie jeszcze raz i skupia się na facecie w czerni, na jego sposobie poruszania się.

— A to jest tamten strzelec z DC — mówi. — Na nagraniu.

Co _niczego_ nie wyjaśnia. Co na Boga Eddie ma wspólnego z tym, co się wydarzyło w DC dwa lata temu? Venoma nawet jeszcze wtedy _nie było_. Jasne, Eddie udowodnił, że sam też jest jak najbardziej w stanie narobić sobie wrogów, ale jednak nie na taką skalę.

— Aha, to on — mówi Romanowa. — Śmieszna historia – moi przyjaciele i ja próbujemy go wyśledzić od dwóch lat. W sumie to od incydentu nad Potomakiem. Też sobie wybrał sposób, żeby się znowu ujawnić, nie uważasz?

— Nie rozumiem — mówi Anne.

Romanowa napotyka jej wzrok we wstecznym lusterku.

— Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi… Ja tu tylko próbuję dojść do tego, czy kłamiesz.

— Czy kłamię _w jakiej sprawie_?

— Eddie Brock to twój były, zgadza się?

Anne naprawdę zaczyna mieć dość tego pytania. Myśli, czy by nie zadzwonić jeszcze raz do Dana, ale potem przeskakuje na inny kontakt i zamiast tego wysyła SMS-a do Stacy. Wie, że dzisiaj Stacy Danowi nie asystuje, a jeśli ktoś da radę wyciągnąć go z operacji, to ona.

— Anne? — naciska Romanowa.

Anne bez sensu chowa komórkę jak przyłapana na gorącym uczynku licealistka.

— Tak, to mój były – i co z tego?

— Wiedziałaś, że opanował go kosmita?

U Anne natychmiast zaskakuje siedem lat studiów prawniczych, zmieniając jej twarz w kwaśną maskę.

— Kosmita? To jakiś żart?

Romanowa uśmiecha się kpiąco. Ciężko powiedzieć, czy dała się nabrać na to przedstawienie.

— Zdziwiłabyś się. Cztery lata temu w Nowym Jorku wręcz o mało nie doszło do inwazji.

— Co?

— Aha, ta jaskrawoniebieska wiązka światła, która wystrzeliła ze Stark Tower, to była próba otworzenia portalu przez obcych.

— Portalu? Przez _obcych_?

— Aj, i teraz wiesz za dużo — mów Romanowa z kamienną twarzą i rosyjskim akcentem tak sztucznym, że uszy bolą. —Będę musiała dopilnować, żeby ci się przydarzył mały wpadek.

Anna ma tego dość.

— Co to ma wszystko wspólnego z Eddiem i jego… — Nie może pozwolić, żeby głos zaczął się jej trząść. — Co mu zrobiliście?

Romanowa poważnieje.

— Ten strzelec z DC żywi do niego małą urazę. — Jej i tak już kamienna mina robi się jeszcze twardsza. — Ja zresztą też.

— _Czemu?_

Romanowa skręca w lewo.

— Wczoraj twój były tak załatwił kapitana Steve’a Rogersa, że ten jest w śpiączce. Sprał go na kwaśne jabłko i zostawił na pewną śmierć.

Anne wlepia w nią wzrok.

Romanowa unosi brew.

— Ha. Czyli faktycznie ci nie powiedział.

_Zamorduję go_, myśli Anne. A potem: _Boże, proszę, nie pozwól, żeby on już nie żył._

— Co z nim zrobiłaś? — chce wiedzieć.

— Ja? — Jeszcze nic — odpowiada Romanowa. — Ma też to szczęście, że strzelec z DC podchodzi do ofiar kontroli umysłu z wyjątkowym zrozumieniem.

Oni myślą, że Venom Eddiego kontroluje. Oczywiście, że tak myślą – Anne też tak w pierwszej chwili pomyślała, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Eddie wyłania się z ogromnej, gładkiej, czarnej masy, na oko chory i przerażony. Bierze głęboki oddech. — A dlaczego ja tu jestem?

— Bo to twój były — mówi Romanowa, co nie jest żadną odpowiedzią; cholera jasna, Eddie ma i inne byłe — i chcemy ci zadać kilka pytań, zanim postanowimy, co z nim zrobić.

Anne słyszy własny głos, mówiący:

— Mój narzeczony na mnie czeka. Będzie się zastanawiał, gdzie jestem.

— No, to do niego napisz — odpowiada Romanowa, żując gumę. — Myślałam, że to właśnie robisz. Jak o mnie chodzi, możesz mu napisać prawdę. Nie mamy zamiaru zrobić nic złego _tobie_.

Dokładnie wtedy telefon Anne zaczyna głośno wibrować. Anne patrzy w przypływie nadziei na ekran, ale to tylko Stacy odpisała, że…

Anne zaciska szczęki.

— Czemu powiedziałaś, że nie jesteście z Tarczy?

Romanowa patrzy na nią z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

— Bo nie jesteśmy?

— Na miłość Boską, miałam w pracy agentów Tarczy niecałą godzinę temu, a u mojego narzeczonego w szpitalu Tarcza jest _w tej chwili_! A tak przy okazji — ciągnie Anne, wymachując komórką — Eddie coś mi jednak wczoraj powiedział. Przysłał mi SMS-a z informacją, że ktoś go _postrzelił_.

Twarz Romanowej zastyga z powrotem w nijakim wyrazie.

— Postrzelił?

— Jakiś snajper — doprecyzowuje Anne. Udaje jej się wyłapać w spojrzeniu Romanowej słabiutki błysk dezorientacji. Chwyta za fotel pasażera i wychyla się do przodu. — Ty też nie wiesz, co się tutaj dzieje!

— Nie mam wszystkich elementów układanki — przyznaje Romanowa i sama sięga po telefon. — Byli u ciebie w pracy? Zadawali ci pytania? I poszli też porozmawiać z twoim narzeczonym?

— Tak i…

— I później od razu próbowałaś do narzeczonego zadzwonić?

— Kilka razy, ale…

— Ile razy?

Anne nie odpowiada. Romanowa znowu unosi brew.

— No tak. Wysyłam kogoś po niego.

— Co? — Ze strachu robi jej się zimno. — Przecież oni nie zrobiliby nic…

— Pewnie, że by zrobili. Ale nie martw się. — Romanowa przykłada komórkę do ucha i czeka. — Mam w mieście kumpla.

*

Wyjeżdżają z miasta i jadą wzdłuż wybrzeża. Mijają przedmieścia i niedługo później zatrzymują się nad brzegiem morza, na pustym skrawku brudnej, szarawej plaży. Słońce właśnie zachodzi, ale wciąż jest jasno. Z piaszczystego urwiska wystaje szpetny prostokątny budynek. Anne tak się niepokoi o Dana, że aż jej od tego niedobrze, ale nie może sobie nawet pozwolić na myślenie o tym, bo jakoś tak się stało, że tutaj są przetrzymywani Eddie i Venom, ciężko ranni, może o włos od śmierci.

Wysiada i krzywi się, czując silny wiatr.

— _B__unkier_?

— Strzelec z DC ma powiązania z II wojną światową — stwierdza Romanowa bezbarwnym głosem. — Chodź.

Anne idzie za nią, potykając się; szlag by to trafił, dalej jest w szpilkach, podczas gdy Romanowa ma na sobie konwersy i przypuszczalnie chce przez to powiedzieć coś ironicznego. To by był naprawdę kiepski moment na skręcenie sobie nogi w kostce i Anne wyrzuciłaby buty i poszła boso, gdyby nie błyszczące w piasku potłuczone szkło.

Telefon trzyma mocno w ręce. Przestała dzwonić do Dana, ale dalej nie dzwoni na policję. Policja jest po sąsiedzku z Tarczą, a Tarczy nie można ufać – Anne wie o tym w pewnym abstrakcyjnym sensie; jednak zerknęła dwa lata temu na te dane, które zrzuciła wtedy do internetu Romanowa. Ale później wypadło jej to z głowy; można było odnieść wrażenie, że to takie czasy, że skorumpowane są wszystkie instytucje, i jako niezwiązany ze sprawą cywil założyła po prostu, że Tarcza wypleniła u siebie chwasty, po czym pracowała dalej tak samo jak wcześniej. Zupełnie nie przyszło jej na myśl – nawet kiedy ten agent próbował ją zapędzić u niej w pracy do rogu – że Tarcza całkiem już nie istnieje. W każdym razie jeśli wierzyć Romanowej. A czy _powinna_ jej wierzyć? Skąd miałaby wiedzieć? W tej chwili chce się tylko zobaczyć z Eddiem.

Przy wejściu do bunkra czeka na nie jakiś mężczyzna.

Facet ma kudłate, brązowe włosy i uderzające szare oczy. W połączeniu z czarnym strojem bojowym te dwie cechy oznaczają, że jego tożsamość jest boleśnie jasna. Ściągnął górę swojego dziwnego skórzanego kostiumu, tak że teraz jest tylko w czarnym T-shircie i bojówkach. Jego lewa ręka jest cała z metalu i błyszczy w słońcu.

Kiedy podchodzą bliżej, Anne dostrzega, że mężczyzna wygląda tak, jakby był chory. Miga jej wspomnienie wyglądu Eddiego w dzień, kiedy w jego życiu pojawił się Venom. Eddie miał wtedy taki sam mętny wzrok, takie samo wyczerpanie wyryte w twarzy.

W miarę, jak się do niego zbliżają, zmienia się postawa Romanowej. Ruchy kobiety stają się na oko mniej swobodne, bardziej skalkulowane. Oboje są groźni i gdyby chcieli, przypuszczalnie mogliby zabić Anne na dwanaście różnych sposobów. Anne ma to gdzieś. Chce zobaczyć Eddiego.

— Hej, Barnes — mówi Romanowa.

Strzelec z DC obrzuca Anne szybkim spojrzeniem pustych, podkrążonych oczu.

— To ona? — pyta.

— Tak. I lekarza też ściągamy.

— Jednego już mamy — mówi mężczyzna i znika we wnętrzu bunkra.

_A c__o _to _ma __znaczy__ć__?_ – zastanawia się Anne, ale nie musi się zastanawiać długo, bo obie też wchodzą do środka, facet otwiera jakieś drzwi i Anne widzi doktor Skirth.

— _Dora?_

— Anne — woła Skirth i idzie w jej stronę. — O mój Boże…

Anne już patrzy w głąb pomieszczenia, na leżący za Dorą kształt. To nie jest Eddie.

To jest Steve Rogers.

Nigdy nie przepadała za facetami w typie domytego, zapiętego pod szyję żołnierza, ale nie da się zobaczyć żywej legendy i czegoś nie poczuć. Z niewielkiej odległości Rogers wygląda nierealnie: włosy świecą mu się jak złoto, skórą ma gładką i bez żadnych blizn, szczękę dokładnie tak kwadratową jak na propagandowych plakatach. Leży na starej pryczy, która jest dla niego za wąska, a oddech okropnie mu się rwie. Każdy wdech brzmi tak, jakby rozdzierał mu coś w piersi na strzępy. Do ręki ma podłączoną kroplówkę, która chyba niespecjalnie mu pomaga.

Anne skupia się z powrotem.

— Dora, co _ty_ tutaj robisz?

Dora załamuje ręce.

— Jestem… no, właściwie to jedyną osobą, która wie cokolwiek o tych obcych… więc to chyba ma sens , żebym…

— Ją też porwaliście? — napada Anne na Romanową i Barnesa. — Co jest z wami _nie tak_? Ona jest chora! Nie możecie ot, tak porywać ludzi!

— Wydaje mi się, że jednak jest w lepszym stanie niż Steve — zauważa bezbarwnym głosem Romanowa.

Barnes się nie odzywa. Patrzy na Rogersa. Twarz ma ściągniętą i zmęczoną.

— Wczoraj w pierwszej kolejności zależało nam na znalezieniu kogoś, kto utrzyma Steve’a przy życiu na tyle długo, żebyśmy doszli do jakichś odpowiedzi — ciągnie Romanowa. — A jedną z odpowiedzi, których udzieliła nam doktor Skirth, byłaś ty.

Dora robi minę jeszcze większego zmartwienia.

— Nie chciałam… Anne, daję słowo, ja tylko raz wymieniłam twoje nazwisko i nie chciałam…

— Nic się nie stało, Dora — mówi Anne, wciąż patrząc na Barnesa. Owszem, obezwładniając Eddiego uciekł się do wstrząsającej przemocy, ale w tej chwili nie miałby chyba energii choćby podnieść głos. Dalej bezsilnie wpatruje się w poranionego Rogersa. Anne widziała już ludzi, którzy usłyszeli właśnie wyrok dożywocia, a wyglądali na szczęśliwszych.

_Och, Eddie_, myśli. _Co ty zrobiłeś._

Romanowa pstryka palcami.

— Możemy się skupić? Twojego byłego opętał kosmita, który morduje ludzi. Próbujemy ustalić, jak zabić kosmitę, nie zabijając nosiciela. Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy tu gramy w tej samej drużynie.

Anne patrzy na Dorę, która kręci głową z przestraszoną miną. Anne przełyka ślinę i mówi:

— Chcę zobaczyć Eddiego.

*

Schodzą na dół; Barnes snuje się za nimi jak duch. Stają przed drzwiami ze stali. Romanowa otwiera klapkę w górnej części drzwi, tak że Anne może zajrzeć do pomieszczenia przez grubą szybę.

Oczy robią jej się okrągłe. Widzi Eddiego – bosego, ubranego tylko w dżinsy i koszulkę Hard Rock Café, skulonego w kącie i obejmującego się rękami. Dygocze, jakby miał objawy odstawienia narkotyku.

— Co mu jest? Co mu zrobiliście?

Ku jej zaskoczeniu to Barnes odpowiada:

— Dostał botulinę.

Po Skirth widać, że jest wstrząśnięta.

— Co? — pyta Anne. — Dora, co to jest?

— Jad kiełbasiany… najgroźniejsza istniejąca toksyna — odpowiada swoim słabym głosem Skirth.

Anne myśli, w jakiej rozpaczy musi być Venom – jak walczy o życie Eddiego z najszybciej działającą ze wszystkich trucizn na świecie – a i o cierpieniu i przerażeniu samego Eddiego, o ile ten jest w ogóle na tyle przytomny, żeby je czuć. Dłonie zaciskają jej się w pięści, ale kiedy napotyka wzrok Barnesa, nawet jej gniew nie daje rady palić się tak jasno, jak by chciała. Barnes nie robi wrażenia jakość szczególnie żądnego zemsty czy dyszącego nienawiścią. Wygląda tylko na wykończonego.

— To pasożyt — tłumaczy cicho Barnes. — Poza organizmem żywiciela nie przeżyje. Jeśli żywicielowi coś się stanie, rzuci wszystko, żeby go leczyć. Nie miałem w planach ronienia krzywdy Eddiemu Brockowi, ale ostatecznie musiałem to zrobić, żeby zająć czymś kosmitę.

Romanowa unosi brew. Może jest pod wrażeniem; Anne nawet na pewno jest pod wrażeniem – czy raczej byłaby, gdyby nie otulające ją warstwy zgrozy i szoku. W niespełna dzień Barnesowi udało się znaleźć niezawodną metodę na obezwładnienie stworzenia, którego całe laboratorium naukowców nie dało rady utrzymać w klatce, chociaż ich życie od tego zależało. Całkiem dosłownie. Anne zerka na Skirth, która nie mówi nic.

— Dla Steve’a jest za późno — mówi Barnes martwym głosem. — Ale może dalibyśmy jeszcze radę uratować Brocka.

— Za późno, czemu? — protestuje Anne. — Przecież on żyje.

Romanowa kręci głową.

— Normalnie już by się uleczył. — Zaciska wargi. — On się już nie obudzi.

— Dorze przytrafiło się to samo i proszę, nic jej nie jest! — mówi Anne, może trochę niedelikatnie.

— Wiesz… tak naprawdę to wcale nie — sprzeciwia się swoim nieśmiałym głosem Skirth. — Poza tym… u mnie obcy zniszczył głównie nerki i wątrobę. U kapitana Rogersa zaatakowane zostały przede wszystkim płuca, które nie odrastają… i nie da się ich przeszczepić. Wręcz nie rozumiem, jak to jest możliwe, że on jeszcze…

Milknie. Barnes nie patrzy na żadną z nich.

— Doktor Skirth powiedziała nam, że Brock umrze, jeśli wciągniemy z niego obcego — wtrąca ostro Romanowa. — Jak dla mnie to znaczy tyle, że on tak czy inaczej już jest trupem, więc głosuję za zabiciem go – w ten sposób ten jego pasożyt nikogo już więcej nie skrzywdzi. Ale Barnes uznał, że równie dobrze możemy zapytać jeszcze kogoś. I to dlatego tu teraz jesteś.

Mózg Anne pracuje w zdwojonym tempie, szukając wyjścia z tego koszmaru. Anne próbuje nie patrzeć na skulonego za szybką Eddiego ani nie myśleć o Rogersie, którego równie zmaltretowane ciało leży piętro wyżej.

— Sama nie wiem… szepcze. — Sama nie wiem…

— Kłamiesz — mówi Romanowa. — W aucie nieźle udawałaś, ale daj z tym spokój, to już nie czas na takie występy.

Anne potrząsa głową, najpierw powoli, potem z większą siłą. Romanowa ma rację. Nie ma sensu kłamać. Tylko że to wszystko jest _bez sensu_.

— Nie. Nie. — Robi krok do tyłu. — Coś tu się nie zgadza. Coś nie pasuje. Eddie _w życiu_ nie zaatakowałby Rogersa.

— Wiemy — odpowiada Romanowa. — To nie on go zaatakował, tylko ten kosmita.

— Nie, oni… — Anne się waha, patrzy na bladą twarz Dory i podejmuje decyzję. — To nie jest opętanie. Oni są… partnerami. Ten obcy jest rozumny. Ma na imię Venom, _przyjaźnimy_ się.

Niesamowicie jasne oczy Barnesa utkwione są w jej twarzy. Romanowa się nie odzywa. Oboje mają teraz totalnie nieprzeniknione miny.

— I oni nie zrobiliby nic złego Rogersowi — powtarza Anne. — Mają swoje zasady. Jeżeli go zaatakowali… — Nagle udaje jej się połączyć ze sobą kropki. — To to była obrona własna. On zaatakował ich pierwszy.

— Bo zobaczył Venoma! — mówi Skirth z oczami szeroko otwartymi z podekscytowania.

— Tak, musiał zobaczyć, jak Venom rzuca się do walki — ciągnie Anne — …kiedy _ktoś inny_ Eddiego postrzelił!

— Ten snajper — mruczy Romanowa. — Wspominałaś. — Patrzy na Barnesa. — To nie byłeś ty, zgadza się?

Barnes kręci głową.

— Ale tam byłeś! — woła ze złością Anne. — Może chociaż _widziałeś_, co zaszło?

On obrzuca ją prędko wzrokiem i Anne przypomina sobie, że ten człowiek _załatwił Venoma_.

Potem mężczyzna odwraca wzrok i mówi:

— Nie. — Przełyka. — Śledziłem Steve’a. Zgubiłem go, kiedy rzucił się do biegu.

— No tak. A tak właściwie to kiedy zacząłeś nas śledzić? — pyta ponuro Romanowa.

— To teraz nieważne — odpowiada Barnes bardzo cicho. Znów przełyka ślinę: grdyka rusza mu się w górę i w dół. — Znalezienie go zajęło mi jakieś dwie minuty. O dwie minuty za dużo. Widziałem tylko końcówkę walki. Musiałem przy nim zostać, zrobić coś, żeby przeżył.

— Po czym skontaktowałeś się ze mną. — Romanowa wzdycha. — Czyli to był zdecydowanie snajper Tarczy.

Anne mruga, zdziwiona.

— Czemu Tarcza miałaby…

— Oficjalnie dlatego, że twój były jest seryjnym mordercą na kosmicich sterydach. Znaczy, to jest wystarczający powód. — Romanowa zerka na drzwi celi. — A nieoficjalnie dlatego, że Tarcza to Hydra, a Hydra lubi zamykać różne dziwne stworzenia w laboratoriach. Wiedzieliśmy, że jej ludzie od jakiegoś czasu gromadzą się wokół San Francisco. To dlatego w ogóle tu przyjechaliśmy. Teraz wiemy też chyba, czego tu szukali. — Masuje sobie grzbiet nosa. — Ale żeby wpakować się prosto w taką walkę i nawet _nie spróbować_ przeprowadzić najpierw żadnego przyzwoitego rozpoznania. No cały Steve.

— Dlaczego on nie miał wsparcia — odzywa się tonem zdania twierdzącego Barnes. W jego głosie słychać słabiutką nutę groźby.

— Tego dnia mieliśmy mieć wieczorem wolne — odparowuje Romanowa. — Ale on poszedł szukać zadymy. Zawsze tak robi, jak sobie _nie radzi_. A nie radzi sobie od czasu DC. I jeżeli nas śledzisz, to o tym _wiesz_.

Jeśli Barnes wyglądał do tej pory jak człowiek nieszczęśliwy, to teraz robi dużo smutniejszą minę. Anne niezależnie od Eddiego zaczyna żałować, że nie jest gdzieś indziej.

Skirth otwiera usta, ale się nie odzywa. Kiedy Anne posyła jej pytające spojrzenie, kobieta drżącym głosem pyta:

— Anne, nie wiem… Ja nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł, ale pamiętasz… co mi wtedy zaproponowałaś w stołówce? Co oboje mi zaproponowaliście, Eddie i ty? A ja odmówiłam?

Anne robi wielkie oczy.

— _Pamiętam._

Barnes patrzy to na jedną, to na drugą z nich, słysząc w ich głosach coś dziwnego.

— O czym wy mówicie?

Anne mruga i patrzy na niego z dezorientacją w oczach.

— Może — mówi — może Rogersa da się jeszcze…

Dzwoni telefon Romanowej. Kobieta przełącza go na głośnik i słyszą, jak ktoś mówi:

— Ej, bo stoję tu sobie pod tym waszym bunkrem z horroru. Mam przesyłkę dla niejakiej pani Weying, zawierającą jednego chirurga. Który nic nie wiedział, żeby był jej narzeczonym, no ale domyślam się, że teraz to już jest jej problem.

Wszyscy patrzą na Anne. Ona odpowiada im spojrzeniem i otwiera usta.

_TO TERAZ_ – warczy jej coś w mózgu.

— Co? — pyta Anne, patrzy w dół, dodaje: — _Kurwa mać_… — i próbuje wyciągnąć stopę z kałuży czarnej mazi, która wylała się spod drzwi.

— _Ej!_ — woła Romanowa i znikąd wyciąga broń.

Bulgotanie biomasy Venoma już prawie całkiem ustało – musiał przepełznąć przez całą celę bez gospodarza – ale ledwo dotknął ciała Anne, błyskawicznie wraca do życia. Anne znowu klnie, potyka się, osuwa się na jedno kolano i czuje, jak z niesamowitą prędkością otula ją całą oleiście gładkie ciepło. Skirth krzyczy przeraźliwie, bo Romanowa strzela do Anne – w wąskim korytarzu strzały widoczne są jako rozbłyski, a huk odbija się echem od ścian – ale kule nie robią jej krzywdy. Nie da się jej zranić. Ma metr osiemdziesiąt i prostuje się powoli, póki czubek głowy nie zahaczy jej o sufit. Jest wieżą połyskliwie czarnych mięśni, która doskakuje do Barnesa i warczy na niego głośno. Od jej ryku trzęsą się betonowe mury, z jej koszmarnego, wijącego się jak wąż jęzora pryska ślina.

— TO TERAZ TY UCIEKAJ — mówią jej usta, w których robi się gęsto od kłów. — A JA CIĘ ZJEM.


	5. Reszta

Na pierwszy rzut oka pan doktor Daniel Lewis jest dokładnie taki, jak Sam się spodziewał. Typowy zamożny, odpicowany lekarz. Wychodząc z budynku służbowymi drzwiami, zagląda na swój drogi telefon i marszczy brwi, jakby w życiu nie spotkało go nic gorszego od słabej baterii. Ale życie jest normalnie pełnie niespodzianek, bo kiedy próbuje go dopaść dwóch jełopów z Hydry, on robi tylko minę lekkiego przestrachu, a kiedy to Sam dopada ich, facet zamiast uciec stoi tam i patrzy, jak się biją.

— No — mówi, kiedy Sam kończy. — Dziękuję.

Drugi z dwóch jełopów pada na ziemię. Sam, któremu trochę brakuje tchu, przygląda się Lewisowi spod zmrużonych powiek.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak — mówi Lewis i dziwna rzecz, ale sądząc po głosie, rzeczywiście nic mu nie jest. — Ale ci ludzie będą potrzebowali pomocy medycznej.

— Ty faktycznie jesteś lekarzem. — Sam łapie go za ramię. — Chodź ze mną i… co ty robisz?

— Wysyłam mojej zastępczyni wiadomość, żeby po nich przyszła — odpowiada Lewis i idzie za Samem, dalej pisząc. Krzywiąc się lekko, chowa pager z powrotem do kieszeni. — Rozumiesz, jeśli wychodząc z pracy, będę za każdym razem dawał krok nad kimś nieprzytomnym, to to mi nie zrobi za dobrze na wizerunek.

— Wizerunkiem będziesz się przejmował kiedy indziej. Ale wiesz co? Powiedz jej, że sam ich tak załatwiłeś. Ja cię nie wydam.

— Nikt by w to nie uwierzył — mówi Lewis tonem rozsądnej dyskusji. — Ale dzięki.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta Sam drugi raz, no bo weźcie. Dość długo pracował jako ratownik spadochronowy i wie, że cywile nie zachowują się normalnie… w ten sposób. — Może jesteś w stanie szoku?

— Nie, nic mi się nie stało. Może to była naiwność z mojej strony, że pomyślałem, że po mnie nie wrócą. — Wygląda na tylko odrobinę tym zmartwionego. — Czy oni nie są z Tarczy?

— Tarcza nie stoi już po stronie prawa — odpowiada Sam ze zniecierpliwieniem. — Weź. Wysadziliśmy przez to w powietrze trzy latające lotniskowce. Można by pomyśleć, że opinia publiczna nie zapomni tak szybko.

— Nie wiedziałem o tym — przyznaje Lewis, mówiąc to jakby sam do siebie, a potem przygląda się Samowi z większą uwagą. — Nie żebym chciał wyjść na niewdzięcznika, ale kim ty w takim razie jesteś?

— Nazywam się Sam Wilson. — Wszyscy wiedzą, kto to jest Kapitan Ameryka, mało kto rozumie, kim tak naprawdę jest Romanowa, a Sama Wilsona nie zna nikt. No, owszem, ludzie rozpoznają z daleka jego niesamowitą skrzydlatą sylwetkę, po prostu nie znają jego twarzy. I Samowi to odpowiada. — Przyjechałem zawieźć cię do narzeczonej.

— Do kogo? — pyta Lewis, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

— Do narzeczonej? Anne Weying?

Lewis tylko mruga.

— A, no dobra — mówi Sam. — Niezręcznie się zrobiło.

*

Natasza jest na siebie _bardzo zła_. Jak by na to nie patrzyła, dwa ostatnie dni to jeden niekończący się popis amatorszczyzny.

Problemem jest oczywiście Rogers. Od czasu DC – od czasu _Barnes__a_, który najpierw się pojawił, a potem znowu zniknął – Rogers coraz bardziej zamyka się w sobie. Nie żeby wcześniej Kapitan Ameryka zdobywał nagrody za otwartość i emocjonalną przystępność, a mówi to była agentka KGB. Oczywiście podtrzymywał pozory, mówiąc, że brak wiadomości to dobra wiadomość, że Barnes przypuszczalnie nie został schwytany, że w końcu na pewno pojawi się z powrotem. Ale kogo próbowali wszyscy nabrać? Hydra z taką łatwością mogłaby wyłowić swój zdezorientowany, przerażony Obiekt z Potomacu i dokonać na nim egzekucji, zanim zdąży narobić jeszcze większych szkód. Natasza pozbywała się już kiedyś zwłok i wie, jakie to jest łatwe, kiedy człowiek ma pod ręką odpowiedni sprzęt.

Sam stracił nadzieję prawie od razu. Natasza od początku nadziei nie miała. Steve ją miał i tym gorzej znosił jej powolne gaśnięcie z czasem. Na szczęście – w szerszym znaczeniu słowa „szczęście” – szukanie zaginionego Obiektu oznaczało także szukanie baz Hydry i metodyczne ich czyszczenie. Dzięki temu miał się czym zająć i odwracało to jego uwagę od innych spraw. A poza tym doprowadziło ich do San Francisco. Gdzie spotkało ich _to_.

— Uciekaj! — krzyczy Natasza przez ramię do Barnesa. Tylko ona stoi między nim a potworem, ale Barnes _nie rusza się z miejsca_. — No _uciekaj_, kurwa!

Strzela do kosmity jeszcze parę razy; wygląda na to, że nie robi mu w ten sposób żadnej krzywdy, tylko go to kłuje, ale to wystarczy, żeby jeszcze przez sekundę na nikogo się nie rzucił, tylko się wzdrygał i warczał z irytacją.

— Odciągnij to coś od Steve’a!

Ta wersja działa; Barnes otrząsa się z samobójczej fascynacji i rusza biegiem w stronę schodów. Obcy znowu warczy, łapie za pistolet Nataszy i po prostu wyrywa jej go z ręki; później, zanim ona zdąży zacząć się zastanawiać, czy zaraz zginie, mija ją czy też raczej przeciska się między nią a ścianami takim okropnym, posuwiście śliskim ruchem żywej materii, po czym rzuca się w pościg za Barnesem, wydając przeraźliwy piskliwy krzyk, od którego pękają uszy.

— Aua — bulgocze niewyraźnie Skirth z podłogi, na którą się przewróciła. — _Boże_.

Natasza podchodzi do niej szybkim krokiem.

— Jak go załatwić? — pyta.

Skirth kręci głową.

— Ogniem — mówi. — Ogniem albo… albo głośnym dźwiękiem, ale…

Natasza klnie; nie ma na żadną porządną skalę dostępu do żadnej z tych dwóch rzeczy. Podnosi broń i mimo wszystko biegnie w stronę schodów – będzie musiała improwizować. Niektórzy jej przełożeni twierdzili, że jest w tym dobra, zanim ich zamordowała.

*

— …ale domyślam się, że teraz to już jest jej problem — kończy mówić do telefonu Sam.

W odpowiedzi na swój miażdżący dowcip słyszy tylko kilka dalekich przekleństw wypowiedzianych kobiecym głosem, a potem taki jakby dziwny bulgot. Wtedy połączenie zostaje zerwane. Sam mruga i patrzy na komórkę, a potem na Lewisa, który stoi sobie na plaży w tym kitlu i koszuli w kratę, jakby pozował do broszury reklamowej szpitala.

Lewis mówi tylko:

— Może powinniśmy wejść do środka?

Wchodzą po prowadzących do bunkra betonowych stopniach.

— Masz jakieś pojęcie, co to było? — pyta Sam, obracając telefon w palcach.

— No, jakbym miał zgadywać — zaczyna Lewis i w dokładnie tym momencie Sam otwiera drzwi i widzi, jak olbrzymi potwór bierze zakręt, goniąc Barnesa, i wpada z rozpędu na ścianę.

Barnes, który, co zrozumiałe, pędził najszybciej, jak umiał, do wyjścia, na ich widok skręca zamiast tego ostro w lewo, prosto do pomieszczenia, w którym leży pogrążony w śpiączce Steve. Potwór wrzeszczy przeraźliwie, pokazując koszmarne kły i jeszcze koszmarniejszy język, zaczepia o ściany i sufit kilkunastoma sznurkowatymi mackami, żeby nie zejść z kursu, po czym rzuca się za Barnesem.

Sam wyciąga broń tak prędko, jakby sama wskoczyła mu do ręki.

— Ja pierdolę…

— Nie! — Lewis zatyka wylot lufy ręką. — Nie rób mu krzywdy!

— Nie robić mu _krzywdy_? — drze się Sam.

— Słuchaj, ja wiem, jak to wygląda… — Lewis nie kończy, za to patrzy drugi raz na pistolet Sama. — Zresztą to niewiele pomoże.

— Słucham? — Z jakiegoś powodu Sam ma wrażenie, że ktoś tu obraża jego męskość.

Kolejny wrzask przypomina im, że nie ma czasu na pogaduszki; obaj biegną w kierunku tego krzyku. Coś w głowie Sama upiera się, że jest to zachowanie szaleńca pozbawionego instynktu samozachowawczego. Dobiegają akurat do betonowej futryny drzwi, kiedy u szczytu schodów zjawia się Romanowa i o mało ich nie wyprzedza; wciskają się do pokoju wszyscy naraz, unosząc broń – a w przypadku Lewisa podnosząc ręce do góry, żeby nie strzelali – i nieruchomieją.

Rogers dalej jest nieprzytomny. Barnes stoi przed nim i jest blady jak śmierć, a nozdrza ma rozdęte, ale patrzy potworowi w ślepia, jakby mógł go w ten sposób powstrzymać. Rzecz niewiarygodna, jego metoda chyba _działa_. Sam zerka na Nataszę, ale ona chyba też nic z tego nie rozumie.

Lewis mruga i patrzy na ogromnego obcego.

— Anne? — pyta.

Sam dopiero teraz zauważa, że ciało potwora przypomina w ogólnym zarysie ciało kobiety, i kiedy zrozumie, co to przypuszczalnie oznacza, przeszywa go przenikliwe zimno.

Natasza odwodzi bezpiecznik broni, a Lewis raz jeszcze podnosi dłoń, żeby ją powstrzymać.

— Nie strzelaj! Po prostu nie strzelaj.

— To już nie jest ta kobieta, którą znałeś — wyrzuca z siebie Natasza. No _kurwa_, przecież to powinno być jasne dla wszystkich obecnych…

— Ależ jest – ona jest po prostu w środku.

— Wiem, że chciałbyś wierzyć, że ona wciąż gdzieś tam pod spodem jest…

— Jest całkiem dosłownie w środku — upiera się Lewis. — Bardzo proszę, czy możemy się wszyscy uspokoić?

Jak na umówiony sygnał obcy ryczy prosto w twarz Barnesowi, który nie cofa się ani o cal – oczywiście dlatego, że ma za sobą Steve’a. Sam trochę tak jakby go nienawidzi za to, że w ogóle zmusił Steve’a do przeżycia tych dwóch lat narastającej beznadziei, ale w tej chwili musi przyznać, że facet dorasta do swojej własnej legendy.

A w sumie to _czemu_ potwór jeszcze go fizycznie nie zaatakował? Bo zębów mu nie brakuje. Szponów też nie. Ale po każdym warkliwym ryku, który mógłby być wstępem do jakiegoś aktu zwierzęcej przemocy, on po prostu… nic więcej nie robi, jakby miał w środku coś, co walczy z jego instynktami. Intuicja Sama się potwierdza, kiedy potwór przykłada sobie do głowy szponiastą łapę i wydaje z siebie potężne, chrapliwe zawodzenie.

A potem jakby nigdy nic zaczyna wsiąkać w ludzkie ciało, które faktycznie miał pod spodem.

— Uch — odzywa się sam.

To musi być Anne Weying, która wbrew wszystkiemu, czego człowiek by się spodziewał, nie osunęła się przez to, co ją właśnie spotkało, w totalny obłęd, tylko czeka spokojnie, aż oślizła substancja, z której zrobiony jest kosmita, schowa się w jej ciele. Jasne włosy opadają jej na ramiona. Absurdalne jest to, że wyglądają na nietknięte. Ma buty _na wysokim obcasie_.

— …no widzisz — mówi, ledwo ta maź odsłoni jej usta. — _Dziękuję_.

Barnes ma taką minę, jakby jeden pęknięty balonik mógł go przyprawić o zawał. W zasadzie to Sam radzi sobie niewiele lepiej, Natasza też; oboje dalej celują do potwora, z tym że potwór jest teraz kobietą w garniturze.

— Och, kochanie — mówi kobieta głosem pełnym współczucia. — Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Cz ona to powiedziała do Barnesa? Nie mogła tego powiedzieć do Barnesa.

— Wiem — odpowiada na coś, czego nikt nie powiedział. — Kochanie. _Wiem_. Ale popatrz na niego. On też chciał tylko ochronić człowieka, którego kocha.

Widać, jak Barnes tłumi taki odruch, żeby się wzdrygnąć.

— Anne? — ośmiela się zapytać Lewis.

Ona natychmiast się obraca i otwiera szeroko oczy.

— Dan!

Podbiegają jedno do drugiego, ani trochę nie przejmując się całą tą wymierzoną w nich bronią, co zaczyna być trochę denerwujące.

— Tak się martwiłam — mówi Anne, ujmując w dłonie jego twarz. — Kotku, nic ci się nie stało? — O, proszę: _to_ jest ten zawał, o którym Sam właśnie myślał, bo z ciała Weying wystrzeliwują czarne macki, oplatając Lewisa. Jednak on tylko się uśmiecha i przytula ją całą, razem z tymi mackami, bo… _jasne, kurwa_, czemu nie.

Kiedy przestają się obejmować, Lewis marszczy czoło i pyta:

— Skarbie, gdzie jest Eddie?

— Na dole — odpowiada Weying. — Venom mówi, że zanim przeskoczył na mnie, upewnił się, że Eddie poradzi sobie sam, ale… chyba powinniśmy sprawdzić, co u niego. — Po czym unosi brew i mierzy wzrokiem _Czarną Wdowę_. — Jeśli wy nie macie nic przeciwko temu?

— Nie idźcie tam — mówi cicho Barnes.

Wszyscy patrzą na niego. Wciąż jest bardzo blady i trochę drży, i wciąż zasłania ciałem łóżko Steve’a.

— Nie pozwólcie, żeby ten stwór zbliżył się z powrotem do Brocka — mówi.

— Eddie potrzebuje…

— To coś go zgwałciło. — W ciszy, która zapada, Barnes dodaje: — Widziałem.

Na twarzy Weying _nie pojawia się_ wyraz głębokiego szoku i przerażenia. Stojący obok niej Lewis ma choć tyle przyzwoitości, żeby zrobić lekko zażenowaną minę.

— _Jee_ — mówi z niedowierzaniem Natasza. — Czyli to to miałaś na myśli, jak mówiłaś, że są „partnerami”.

— Co? — protestuje Sam, bo przecież to _nie może_ znaczyć tego, co sobie właśnie wyobraził… — _Co?_

— To nie wyglądało partnersko — mówi Barnes, ale w jego głosie słychać ślad niepewności.

— Słuchaj, czy _ja_ biorę pod lupę _twoje_ życie seksualne? — pyta Weying cholernego Zimowego Żołnierza.

— _Dobra_ — mówi Sam tak głośno, że prawie krzyczy. Naprawdę nie chce, żeby ta rozmowa toczyła się dalej, a poza tym mają ważniejsze sprawy. — Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni, czemu on _przestał_?

— Bo pan Barnes zasłonił sobą kapitana Rogersa — odpowiada Weying, kiwając Barnesowi głową. — Zdaje się, że niedawno Eddie zrobił to samo dla Venoma. I to do Venoma dotarło – na tyle, że mnie posłuchał.

Barnes przygląda jej się i mruga, zdziwiony. Potem powoli, schrypniętym głosem mówi:

— Wystarczy… wystarczy samo „Barnes”. — Przełyka ślinę i rozgląda się czujnie po pomieszczeniu, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nikogo nie zignorował, nie przegapił niczyjej miny; wreszcie wraca wzrokiem do niej. — Jeżeli jesteś pewna, że ten stwór chce Brockowi pomóc, to lepiej zabierz go tam z powrotem. Domyślam się, że on jest w kiepskim stanie.

*

Wychodzą wszyscy gęsiego z pokoju – wszyscy z wyjątkiem Barnesa, który tylko siada na brzegu łóżka Steve’a i macha na nich, żeby sobie poszli. Może się boi, że zaraz nogi się pod nim ugną, a może nie chce odchodzić od boku Steve’a. Zresztą to dobrze, że ktoś ze Steve’em zostanie.

W piwnicy jest tak samo wilgotno i nieprzyjemnie jak wcześniej. Doktor Skirth z okrągłymi ze zdumienia oczami patrzy, jak schodzą wszyscy z powrotem na dół; Lewis wita się z nią lekko zaskoczonym głosem, a Sam podbiega do niej, żeby pomóc jej wstać. Zanim Natasza zdąży zauważyć, że Barnes ma pewnie jedyny klucz do zaimprowizowanej celi Brocka, Anne Weying kopniakiem wyważa drzwi, na pozór bez wysiłku.

Leżącym w małym pomieszczeniu Brockiem wstrząsają drgawki; jest ledwo przytomny, oczy ma zaszklone i niewidzące, ręce zaplecione wokół ciała.

— O mój Boże, Eddie — mówi Anne, podchodzi do niego i kuca. — Chodź do mnie, chodź tu…

On na oślep wpełza jej w ramiona. Ona ściska go mocno i Natasza widzi, jak to się dzieje – jak czarna, tłusta masa przepływa z ciała Weying do ciała Brocka. W miarę jak on ją w siebie wchłania, oddycha mu się coraz lżej i z sekundy na sekundę wygląda zdrowiej. Niecałą minutę później mruga i z powrotem otwiera oczy. Tym razem są bardziej przytomne, choć trochę mokre.

— Anne — wyjąkuje, patrząc na nią jak na siódmy cud świata. — Anne, przyszłaś… przyszłaś…

— No oczywiście — odpowiada ona cichutko. — _Oczywiście_, Eddie.

— Ja tak bardzo przepraszam, nie wiedziałem… — Przez jego słowa przebija się szlochnięcie — Nie wiedziałem, jak ci to powiedzieć…

— Hej, chłopie — mówi Lewis, kucając obok nich.

— Och, _Dan_ — mówi zapłakanym głosem Brock i Lewis też zostaje przytulony. Ciepło by się od tego robiło na sercu, gdyby Natasza nie zdawała sobie dojmująco sprawy z faktu, że gdzieś tam mają też cholernego drapieżnika z kosmosu. Wręcz wytężając wzrok, widzi między nimi trojgiem podejrzaną kulę czarnej mazi, którą wszyscy mocno ściskają.

Za jej plecami Sam pomaga Skirth wstać i wrócić na górę; posyła Nataszy bardzo znaczące spojrzenie z gatunku „jak to się wszystko skończy, to jedziemy na tropikalne wakacje i nie ma zmiłuj”, po czym mówi do lekarki jeszcze kilka kojących rzeczy. Ta wygląda na roztrzęsioną, ale też chyba czuje ogromną ulgę – i zdumienie – że nikomu nic się nie stało.

Natasza raz jeszcze patrzy na tę dziwaczną trójkę.

— Ej — mówi. — Ty tam, maziowaty. Dlaczego nie zabiłeś Barnesa?

Czarna substancja przybiera kształt wiszącej w powietrzu głowy z mętnie białymi oczami. Natasza nie mruga z wrażenia, ale niewiele brakuje.

— ANNE WSPOMNIAŁA, ŻE TO BY NIE BYŁ NAJLEPSZY POMYSŁ. — Warkliwy głos stwora jest zaskakująco niski, aż dudni Nataszy w brzuchu.

— Mówiłam? On mnie słucha — mówi Weying i daje Brockowi prztyczka w twarz. — W przeciwieństwie do Eddiego.

— Au… ej, skończ — protestuje Brock. Głos dalej ma schrypnięty z emocji, ale chyba doszedł już prawie całkiem do siebie. — Nie wiedziałem, co robić, i…

— Aha. Jaka szkoda, że nie miałeś pod ręką prawnika, którego mógłbyś zapytać o radę — mówi bezbarwnym tonem Weying.

— To jest nie fair, przecież… Dan, nie uważasz, że to było nie fair?

— Wiecie — mówi Lewis — chciałbym skorzystać z okazji i poprosić, żebyście nigdy nie oczekiwali, że ja stanę po czyjejś stronie, jak się będziecie kłócić.

Weying szczerzy się do niego w uśmiechu.

— A wiesz, kotku, że _to_ brzmi bardzo uczciwie.

Natasza jest bardzo cierpliwą kobietą.

— Pani Weying — pyta — _czemu_ powiedziała pani obcemu, żeby nie zabijał Barnesa?

Odpowiada jej Brock.

— Bo my od początku nie _chcieliśmy_ nic zrobić kapitanowi Rogersowi. Ani… ani nikomu innemu, kto jest po waszej stronie. — Wyplątuje się z przyjaciół i wstaje, a oni wstają razem z nim, najwyraźniej po to, żeby go podeprzeć, gdyby tego potrzebował; troszkę się chwieje na nogach i opiera ręką o betonową ścianę, ale i tak jest w doskonałej formie jak na człowieka, który nie dalej niż przed pięcioma godzinami oberwał z broni automatycznej i został otruty botuliną. — Musicie mi uwierzyć — błaga ich. — My jesteśmy… Venom i ja… my jesteśmy ci dobrzy. A w każdym razie… staramy się. Nie chcieliśmy, żeby to się wszystko wydarzyło.

Kosmita ponownie przybiera nad jego ramieniem spójny kształt i dodaje:

— ROGERS NAS ZAATAKOWAŁ. BEZ OSTRZEŻENIA.

— Aha, właśnie… bez ostrzeżenia! — podkreśla Brock. — Poza tym ktoś nas postrzelił. I zdemolował nam mieszkanie.

— Jestem prawie pewna, że te dwie ostatnie rzeczy to tak naprawdę sprawka Tarczy — mówi Weying.

— A Tarcza to tak naprawdę Hydra — dodaje Lewis. — A czy to nie jest faszystowska organizacja?

— _Jest_ — mówi Natasza z niedowierzaniem. — Czy po moim przemówieniu w Kongresie to jeszcze nie jest jasne?

— O, nie miałem czasu go obejrzeć. Jak chodzi o wiadomości, to zwykle czytam tylko nagłówki — wyjaśnia Lewis.

— Aha, ja też — włącza się Brock.

Weying tylko na niego patrzy.

— Eddie, przecież jesteś _dziennikarzem_.

— No to co? Piszę newsy, ale to nie znaczy, że je cały czas oglądam. A ty obejrzałaś to przemówienie? Poważnie, w całości?

— Okej — przerywa mu Natasza. — No tak. Dobrze wiedzieć, że społeczeństwo jest dobrze poinformowane. — Ma wielką ochotę potrzeć sobie grzbiet nosa, ale już raz to dzisiaj robiła. Dwa razy to zdecydowanie byłaby oznaka słabości. — Przychodzi ci do głowy jakiś powód, dla którego Steve mógłby was zaatakować?

Brock odchrząkuje.

— No… my tak jakby… — Ogląda się na Weying i Lewisa, którzy mu nie pomagają. — Uch… kogoś zjedliśmy?

— Słucham? — pyta Natasza uprzejmie.

— No, Venom kogoś zjadł. Po tym, jak zostaliśmy postrzeleni.

— PALIWO DO BAKU — wyjaśnia grzecznie kosmita.

— Właśnie.

— Czy to chociaż był ten człowiek, który do was strzelał? — udaje się zapytać Nataszy.

— Nieee — odpowiada Brock. — Ale rozumiesz, oni byli przygotowani. Mieli snajpera. Na pewno mieli też na miejscu ludzi do zabrania ciała. Więc… może to był jeden z nich. Zresztą był też naziolem, jeśli to się liczy.

Natasza zaczyna mieć problemy ze zdecydowaniem, jaką mieć minę.

— Czy ty nie mówiłeś właśnie, że jesteś ten dobry?

— Aha, ale… poza tym ja… ej, słuchaj, wy też zabijacie! — plącze się Brock. — Wszyscy jesteście samozwańczymi stróżami prawa i przecież nie macie takiej zasady, żeby nie zabijać. My… my zabijamy ludzi i… i przynajmniej _poddajemy ich recyklingowi_. Jak już, to… jesteśmy od was lepsi.

— Eddie, nie postawiłabym na to dwudziestu pięciu lat przeciwko dożywociu — mruczy Weying.

— Posłuchajcie. — Lewis opiera dłoń na ramieniu Eddiego. — Nie ma już żadnego powodu, żebyśmy robili sobie nawzajem krzywdę. Przecież chyba damy radę to wszystko jakoś rozwiązać.

— Steve dalej umiera — zauważa Natasza. Żołądek jej się skręca tak samo jak za każdym razem, kiedy ona pozwala sobie na tę myśl.

Lewis patrzy na Brocka, potem znowu na nią.

— Hmm. Może to też dalibyśmy radę rozwiązać.

*

Zza jego pleców dobiega nierówny oddech Steve’a, robiąc mu wodę z mózgu. Wracają mu od tego wspomnienia, do których jeszcze tak naprawdę nie dotarł: ataki astmy, pośpiech i popłoch, „po prostu oddychaj, oddychaj razem ze mną” – wszystko to jest teraz wywlekane siłą na powierzchnię. Oddech Steve’a miał już nigdy więcej tak nie brzmieć.

Trudno coś porządnie zrozumieć, kiedy człowiek zostaje zdekonstruowany jako osoba, ma dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć lat, ale dalej jest młody, zabija, nie wiedząc czemu. W tym syfiastym chaosie, w którym ocknął się James, Steve był punktem stałym. Aż za bardzo kuszącym i przez to przerażającym. James wiedział, że nie może stawiać rusztowania własnej osoby zbyt blisko Rogersa, żeby nie oparło się o niego za mocno, żeby on nie odbudował się cały tylko w oparciu o niego. Musiał najpierw wziąć się w garść i… tak, dosłownie się odbudować, zrekonstruować. Mieć światu coś do pokazania. Coś w rodzaju osoby.

Spędził trochę czasu za granicą, ale szybko – o wiele za szybko – wrócił do USA i zaczął Steve’a śledzić. Wiedział, że trzymając się na dystans, sprawia mu ból, ale zwyczajnie za bardzo się bał, żeby nawiązać kontakt. Potrzebował jeszcze odrobiny czasu. Było jasne, że Steve nigdy nie przestanie go szukać, i James miał z tego egoistyczną pociechę. _Naprawdę_ nie było sensu się śpieszyć.

Jak mógł być taki głupi, że w to uwierzył.

Słysząc szuranie, podnosi głowę. Z piwnicy wychodzą Wilson i Skirth. Zerkają na niego, ale nie próbują z nim rozmawiać, za co jest wdzięczny. Chwilę później dołącza do nich Romanowa. Za nią idą Brock, Weying i Lewis. Kosmity nigdzie nie widać.

— Rozejm — mówi Jamesowi Romanowa.

James wzrusza jednym ramieniem. Nie ma już w sobie gniewu; cały zużył poprzedniego dnia i w niczym to nie pomogło. Gniew nigdy w niczym nie pomaga.

— Gdzie jest to coś? — pyta czujnie Wilson. — Wiecie. Ten taki czarny flubber.

— Z powrotem w Brocku — odpowiada Natasza. — Wiesz, myślę, że oni naprawdę się kochają.

— Słodkie — mówi Wilson z miną człowieka, który zajrzał pod koła samochodu i znalazł tam rozjechane zwierzę.

Brock nie słucha ani jego, ani jej. Ostrożnie robi kilka kroków w stronę Jamesa, jakby się bał, że ten zerwie się na nogi i go zaatakuje.

— Hej — mówi. — Jestem… Jestem Eddie. Brock.

James na niego patrzy.

— Wiem.

— No tak. — Facet się wierci, opanowuje ten odruch i wyraźnie przygotowuje się na coś psychicznie. — Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że naprawdę mi przykro, że to się tak potoczyło. Nie chciałem… uch, wiem, że w zasadzie to o mało Rogersa nie zabiliśmy, ale nie miałem zamiaru zrobić mu nic złego.

— A wiesz — mówi wolno James — że tutaj to cię rozumiem.

Wilson wykrzywia usta, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Aha, założę się, że tu to go rozumiesz.” James ma wrażenie, że oddechy Steve’a rozdzierają jego własną pierś. Jest taki strasznie zmęczony.

— Oj, Eddie, weź, zwyczajnie przeciągasz, żeby wyszło bardziej dramatycznie — wtrąca Weying. — Przecież możecie go raz–dwa połatać!

Wszyscy zastygają w bezruchu. James na nią patrzy. Wspominała o tym wcześniej, ale…

— Nie — mówi Brock.

— _Co?_ — woła Weying. — A niby czemu nie? To wszystko naprawi! To jedyne wyjście!

— To niemożliwe. Przykro mi. — Naprawdę wygląda jak człowiek, któremu jest przykro. — Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli to naprawić, serio bym chciał… ale już się stało. A układ odpornościowy Rogersa jest za silny. Venom o mało nie umarł od spędzenia tam kilku sekund, w czasie których niszczył na oślep, co się dało. Jeżeli spędzi w jego organizmie więcej czasu, nieważne, z jakiego powodu, to umrze na pewno. — Kręci głową i powtarza: — Przykro mi. Nic z tego.

James nie wierzył _tak naprawdę_, że oni dadzą radę uleczyć Steve’a; a zresztą rozwiązanie, które zaproponowali, jest tak niepokojące, że nie jest pewny, czy by na to pozwolił. A jednak kiedy słyszy, że nic z tego, więdnie w nim i umiera jakiś słaby ślad nadziei, o którego istnieniu nie wiedział. Steve wciąż oddycha, mówi sobie. _Oddycha_. Znajdą inny sposób.

Weying ma taką minę, jakby chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale zanim znajdzie słowa, powoli – tak powoli, że z początku aż trudno to zauważyć, bo mózg Jamesa to ignoruje, uznając to za zwykłą grę światła i cienia – z Brocka wylewają się pasma czarnego śluzu, splatając się w ogromną głowę o białych oczach. Kiedy Wilson ją zauważy, podskakuje, klnie i o mało znowu nie sięga po broń; Romanowa otwiera oczy odrobinę szerzej.

— CZY JEŚLI WAM POMOŻEMY, TO NIE BĘDZIESZ DO NAS WIĘCEJ STRZELAĆ? — pyta obcy.

Do Jamesa z opóźnieniem dociera, że kosmita mówił do niego.

Stwór mruży mętno-ślepe oczy.

— NIGDY?

— Nigdy. — Słowa, które ma teraz w ustach, brzmią idiotycznie, ale i tak je wypowiada. — Nigdy nie chciałem do nikogo strzelać.

— Venom, _nie_ — protestuje Brock. — Nie jesteś mi tego winny. To nie była twoja wina, a ja nie będę narażać…

— STUL NA MINUTĘ PYSK, EDDIE. — Brock zostaje bezceremonialnie zakneblowany pasmami oleistej czerni. — TY. TY MOŻESZ POMÓC.

Wszyscy podążają wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Venoma i widzą doktor Skirth, która najwyraźniej próbowała się wtopić w betonową ścianę i zniknąć.

— …Ja?

— TAK. W LABORATORIACH — Venom wychodzi trochę bardziej na zewnątrz; światło rozbłyskuje mu na zębach. — KIEDY ZABIŁEM DRUGIEGO CZŁOWIEKA, KTÓREGO MI DALIŚCIE, TRZECIEMU ZROBIŁAŚ JAKIŚ ZASTRZYK. WTEDY NIE ROZUMIAŁEM PO CO, ALE TERAZ JUŻ ROZUMIEM.

Skirth przełyka ślinę.

— Sy… Symbioza nie chciała zaskoczyć…

— WŁAŚNIE. WIĘC SPOWOLNIŁAŚ UKŁAD ODPORNOŚCIOWY TEJ KOBIETY. TO, CO JEJ PODAŁAŚ, ZAATAKOWAŁO JEJ SZPIK.

— Jak to jest możliwe, że ten kosmita-ludożerca jest taki wygadany? — mruczy pod nosem Wilson.

Lewis, któremu dotąd wystarczało chyba przyglądanie i przysłuchiwanie się, teraz się ożywia.

— O, daję mu lekcje z anatomii. Bardzo się zaangażował i robi duże postępy.

Weying jest już dwa kroki przed wszystkimi.

— Czy on mówi o chemioterapii? — pyta. — To dobry pomysł, zgadza się? Po prostu wyniszczcie najpierw kapitanowi Rogersowi układ odpornościowy, to Venom będzie się tam miał jak obrócić.

Brock trzęsie mocno głową, żeby zrzucić z ust knebel. Wygląda na bardzo zaniepokojonego.

— Vee, jesteś pewny, że to się może udać?

— MUSIMY TĘ SPRAWĘ DOKOŃCZYĆ — odpowiada kosmita. — TO JEST JEDYNE WYJŚCIE. — Wzdryga się; może to był odpowiednik wzruszenia ramion. — NO CHYBA ŻE ICH WSZYSTKICH ZJEMY.

— Chwila moment — odzywa się Wilson. — Wy wszyscy zakładacie, że my wam na to pozwolimy.

— A jest jakaś inna możliwość? — pyta niewinnie Romanowa.

Wilson wytrzeszcza na nią oczy.

— Odbiło ci? Oni _sponiewierali Steve’a od środka_. Chcesz im pozwolić dokończyć? Chcesz pozbawić Steve’a tych ostatnich mechanizmów obronnych, jakie jeszcze ma, i ułatwić temu stworowi pożarcie go? Kurwa, sam przed chwilą mówił, że nas wszystkich zje!

— TO BYŁ ŻART — mów obcy i oblizuje sobie lewe oko. — MOŻE.

— Ej… Ej, spokój — wtrąca Brock. — Ja rozumiem, że się boicie. Też bym się bał. Ale… gdybyśmy chcieli coś wam jeszcze zrobić, moglibyśmy po prostu… zaatakować. Wiecie, w tej chwili. Bez rozmawiania o skomplikowanych medycznych kombinacjach. Nie?

Romanowa nie bierze udziału w tej dyskusji. Patrzy na Jamesa.

Wygląda na to, że to on ma zadecydować. To pewnie jest kara za to, że myślał, że będzie mógł po prostu trzymać Steve’a na dystans, póki mu tak będzie wygodniej. James nie chce wpuszczać tego stwora Steve’owi do środka. Nikogo nie chce do Steve’a dopuszczać. Chce zwinąć się w kłębek obok Steve’a, zamknąć oczy i obudzić się razem z nim w tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziestym szóstym.

— Zróbmy to — mówi cicho.

Wilson rozgląda się w lekkiej panice, jakby miał gdzieś jeszcze jednego przyjaciela, który może weźmie jego stronę – ale tym przyjacielem jest Steve, a Steve nie jest dostępny. Wilson się krzywi i ciasno zakłada ręce na piersi.

— Aha, a jak niby mamy to twoim zdaniem zrobić? Do placówek Tarczy nie mamy już dostępu, a nie możemy tak po prostu skorzystać z pomocy najbliższego szpitala.

— Pewnie, że możecie. — Lewis się uśmiecha. — Wystarczy, że powiecie „proszę”.

*

— …_Chyba mamy neutropenię._

— _Już?_

— _On ma najszybszy metabolizm, jaki w życiu widziałam. Venom, jakbyś mógł…_

— _Uważaj, słońce. Dobrze? Po prostu…_

— _Eddie, daj mu spokój. Wie, co robi._

— _Aha, ale…_

— _ZARAZ WRACAM._

Steve otwiera oczy i widzi biały sufit.

Poznaje te odgłosy i zapachy. Szpital. Znowu to samo, myśli. Nawet nie pamięta, co takiego zrobił tym razem, że tu trafił. Na pewno za chwilę sobie przypomni i nie będzie to nic miłego. Przez chwilę czuje takie zniechęcenie, że ma ochotę stracić z powrotem przytomność.

Potem patrzy w bok i w środek jego pola widzenia trafia śpiący w plastikowym fotelu Bucky.

Steve otwiera szeroko oczy z emocji i podnosi się na łokciach.

— Bu…

— _Tylko spróbuj__._ — Steve patrzy w drugą stroną i widzi Sama, który syka przez zęby: — Tylko spróbuj go obudzić. — Potem przygląda się Steve’owi i dodaje: — Dupku.

Steve mruga, zaskoczony.

— Co?

— Cholera, coś ty sobie myślał, jak ruszałeś sam jeden w pościg za potworami z kosmosu, nie wysyłając nam choćby _SMS-a_? — W głosie Sama walczą ze sobą gniew i ulga. — Panie Jezu, Rogers, wierzyć mi się nie chce.

Mózg Steve’a dalej próbuje przeliterować synapsami B U C K Y; Steve z ogromnym wysiłkiem się skupia. Co się wydarzyło? A, tak – długi nocny spacer, wystrzał w oddali, gdzieś o wiele bliżej odgłos uderzenia, a potem zdławiony wrzask, dźwięk rozdzieranego ciała, po czym Steve rzucił się do biegu, wdrapał się na dach i na dole w zaułku zauważył wielką, czarną, połyskliwą _istotę_…

— Nie było… Nie było czasu, Sam. Ten stwór kogoś _zeżarł_…

— Już mówiłem, że to był nazista — mówi facet, który wchodzi do pokoju, niosąc na szpitalnej tacy cztery ustawione rzędem wiśniowe cole. — Pomyślałbym, że Kapitanowi Ameryce nie będzie to przeszkadzało.

Steve tylko się na niego gapi. Gość… wygląda całkiem jak tamten facet-kosmita.

Sam robi krzywą minę.

— Oj, człowieku, wiśniowa?

— Zaufaj mi, to jest najlepsza, jaką tu mają. — To _zdecydowanie_ jest ten facet-kosmita. — Romanowa i Dan zaraz skończą. Anne z nimi została – ona ma sporą praktykę w formułowaniu umów poufnościowych.

— Aha, a Romanowa ma praktykę w uzupełnianiu szczegółów dotyczących superbohaterów. — Sam otwiera swoją puszkę, która syczy i pieni mu się w dłoni. — Nigdy nie zastanawiamy się tak naprawdę nad całą tą papierkową robotą, która temu wszystkiemu towarzyszy, jak już jest po wszystkim, co?

— Sam — mówi Steve.

— Ty się zamknij. Jesteś kretyn i z tobą nie gadam.

— _Sam._ — Steve wstałby z łóżka, ale nie chce trącić Bucky’ego. — Sam, to _on_.

Sam wzdycha tak głęboko, że ociera się to o aktorstwo.

— Wiemy, Rogers. Znowu jesteś ze wszystkim do tyłu.

— Po prostu mu wszystko powiedz — mamrocze Bucky bez otwierania oczu, zaskakując wszystkich, — Bo tylko będzie dalej pytał.

*

Sam wyciąga nogi przed siebie, opiera się tyłem głowy o ścianę i zastanawia się, dlaczego jeszcze nie zasnął. Wszyscy nie śpią od dobrze ponad czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. Ale nie ma wolnych łóżek, nie licząc drugiego łóżka w pokoju Steve’a, który od jakiegoś czasu siedzi tam zamknięty z Barnesem. Sam zajrzał raz do środka przez okno w drzwiach i zobaczył, jak się trzymają za ręce. Więcej nie zaglądał.

Po drugiej stronie korytarza w fotelu przysypia Eddie Brock, obejmując się ciasno ramionami. Wygląda, jakby go ktoś poturbował: sweter ma rozdarty na ramieniu, na dżinsach plamy z krwi. Na kolanach piętrzą mu się papierki z – dosłownie – dwudziestu jeden batoników, które wsunął, ledwo wyszedł od Steve’a z pokoju. Ma to jakiś związek z czekoladą. Teraz przypuszczalnie odsypia haj cukrowy, podczas gdy kosmita dochodzi do siebie po wypadzie na bardzo wrogie terytorium. Sam naoglądał się przez ostatnie dwa lata rożnych dziwnych rzeczy, ale tych dwóch przebija je wszystkie.

Wie, że teoretycznie ich pilnuje. Ale wie też, że niewiele będzie mógł zrobić, jeśli Brock postanowi po prostu wstać i wyjść.

Sam zastanawia się właśnie, czy wszyscy o nich zapomnieli, kiedy wraca Weying. Kiwa mu głową i siada naprzeciwko niego, obok Brocka.

— Eddie? — mówi, łapiąc go za kolano i potrząsając nim delikatnie. — Prawie skończyliśmy z papierami. Dora pojechała do domu. Już prawie po wszystkim.

Brock się budzi, mruga, zaspany, i przeciąga sobie ręką po twarzy.

— Annie. Hej.

— Jak się czujesz? Jak Venom?

— Vee odpoczywa. Obaj czujemy się już dobrze. — Brock opiera się o nią lekko i z powrotem zamyka oczy. — _Boże_.

— Tu się z tobą zgadzam.

— Mówiłem Danowi, że rozwiążę ten problem — dodaje Brock, nie otwierając oczu.

— O, czyli to ty go rozwiązałeś, hę?

— No. I to całkiem sam.

— A-ha. Zrobiłeś na mnie wrażenie.

Sam nie jest dobry w staniu na linii bocznej.

— Słuchajcie… nie musicie udawać, że mnie tu nie ma. Znaczy, Jezu, ja wiem, że sytuacja jest niezręczna, ale w tej chwili czuję się tak, jakbyśmy czekali, aż przysięgli wrócą z narady i ogłoszą, czy będzie ta kara śmierci, czy nie.

— A nie czekamy na to? — pyta Weying. Jest bardzo spokojna, niewzruszenie. Prawniczka i chirurg – Brock mógłby mieć gorszych przyjaciół. — Eddie zabił sporo ludzi.

— Tylko złych ludzi — mamrocze Brock na wpół przez sen. — Taką mamy zasadę.

— To bardzo uprzejmie z twojej strony, że udajesz — ciągnie Weying, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Samem. — Ale nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyście mieli tak po prostu Eddiego puścić dlatego, że uratował kapitana Rogersa. Zwłaszcza że to on go poranił.

— Naprawdę go uratował. Nie w ten sposób, o którym myślisz — mówi Sam, zerkając na zamknięte drzwi. — Nie rozumiesz, jak strasznie Steve potrzebował powrotu Barnesa. — Potem, ponieważ nie może odpowiedzieć na jej pytania i wolałby zmienić temat, pyta: — Ej, a co z tą sprawą z narzeczonym? Dogadaliście się?

Brock otwiera do połowy jedno oko.

— Jaką „sprawą z narzeczonym”?

Weying się czerwieni i patrzy na Sama ze złością.

— Nic. Nic się nie działo – nie rozmawialiśmy o tym.

Ale Brock całkiem się już obudził i siada z powrotem prosto.

— Anne? Czy ty i Dan… Czy wy się _zaręczyliście_?

— _Nie._ Jezu. Nazwałam go w pośpiechu narzeczonym, nic więcej.

— A — mówi Brock. Ma skomplikowany wyraz twarzy. — A, okej.

Weying oblizuje usta, ostrożnie dobiera słowa.

— Jak ty byś się czuł? Gdybym… gdybym pomyślała, czy by go nie zapytać?

Brock mruga.

— Annie, powiedziałbym… powiedziałbym ci, że masz się nie zastanawiać. Jezu. Annie, Dan będzie _zachwycony_.

Weying patrzy na niego z ulgą; to jest na sto procent ulga.

— Naprawdę? Mówisz to poważnie?

— Jasne, że tak. A możecie… — Brock pierwszy raz się waha. — A zaprosicie mnie? Na ślub?

— Och… — Weying ujmuje jego policzek i go całuje, głęboko i czule. Kiedy kończą, mówi: — Ty zawsze jesteś zaproszony, Eddie.

On się do niej uśmiecha – trochę głupkowato, przy czym chyba czuje jednocześnie radość i zażenowanie.

— Halo, ja tu siedzę obok i jest mi bardzo niezręcznie — mówi Sam. — A poza tym _kij_ rozumiem z waszej relacji.

— No tak, och, wybacz — mówi Brock.

— Mówię poważnie. Czemu ci źli zawsze się muszą wplątać w jakiś dziwny układ z dekadenckimi orgiami?

— Nie robimy nic _dekadenckiego_ — mówi Weying, a Brock w tej samej chwili protestuje:

— Nie jesteśmy „ci źli”.

Jednak i tak się od siebie szybko odsuwają; papierki z batonów spadają Brockowi z kolan, więc mężczyzna klnie cicho i się schyla, żeby je pozbierać. Jednocześnie z jego rąk wypływają macki, żeby mu pomóc. Sam jest z siebie dumny, że w żaden widoczny sposób na to nie zareagował.

— O, hej — mówi Weying. — Już ci lepiej, kochanie?

— O WIELE LEPIEJ — odpowiada Brock głosem pieprzonego Saurona. — DZIĘKI. — Kiedy siada z powrotem prosto, mało brakuje, żeby Sam się posrał; Brock ma teraz zęby jak rekin i mętnie białe oczy. — KIEDY BĘDZIEMY MOGLI IŚĆ DO DOMU?

— Jeszcze nie wiem, kochanie. Czekamy na… o, już są.

Zza rogu wyłaniają się Lewis i Natasza. Chyba sobie przyjaźnie gawędzą i kurde, może to jest w sumie najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką Sam widział od rana mimo kosmitów i całej reszty. Kiedy się ją już pozna, to okazuje się, że Romanowa jest dość nieokrzesana w sympatyczny sposób, autentycznie czarująca i czasem ogromnie dziwna – ale Sam może to powiedzieć po dwóch latach znajomości, w czasie których o wiele za często ratowali sobie nawzajem życie. Oczywiście Romanowa potrafi zakładać osobowości tak, jak Steve zakłada koszule w rozmiarze S, ale w tej chwili robi wrażenie szczerze zainteresowanej tym, co Lewis ma do powiedzenia.

— …do mnie zadzwoń — kończy Lewis. — Mam teraz o wiele mniej napięty harmonogram i tak jakby brakuje mi z czasów stażu zasuwania po nocach na drugim etacie. Dziwne, co?

— Ani trochę. — Natasza staje przed nimi wszystkimi i oznajmia: — Dobra, rozmaici pielęgniarze i kierowcy karetek zgodzili się nie wspominać nikomu o naszej małej chemii – od naszej strony wszystko jest gotowe. Barnes i Rogers skończyli?

Sam parska.

— Może zapytaj jeszcze raz za pół roku. — Ale cały czas zapominają, że superżołnierze mają supersłuch, i z wnętrza pokoju dobiega odgłos odsuwania fotela; kilka sekund później drzwi się otwierają i staje w nich Barnes z miną… no, jego to Sam za słabo zna, żeby tę minę zinterpretować. Ale wygląda na młodszego o jakieś pięć lat i ma lekko zaczerwienione oczy.

— Jesteśmy — mówi cichym i schrypniętym głosem.

— Czeka nas wszystkich czworo porządna, długa rozmowa — mówi Natasza, mierząc go wzrokiem. — Ale najpierw musimy się pozbyć postaci z _Obcego_.

Weying unosi brew.

— Czyli niby ja jestem Ripley? — pyta.

— Weź, to _ja_ bym był Ripley — mówi Brock, po czym uświadamia sobie, co Natasza tak właściwie powiedziała, i podnosi zaniepokojony wzrok. — Zaraz, jak to „pozbyć się”? — Wstaje, zanim Romanowa zdąży odpowiedzieć, na wszelki wypadek od razu unosząc ręce. — Co byście nie planowali mi zrobić, ich do tego nie mieszajcie. Oni tylko… To są dobrzy ludzie, oni…

Kosmita raz jeszcze wyciska się na wierzch i… _c__holera jasna_, jak to jest możliwe, że Weying i Lewis nawet się nie wzdrygnęli?

— NIKT NIC NIKOMU NIE ZROBI — mówi i wycelowuje mackę w Barnesa. — UMÓWILIŚMY SIĘ. ŻADNEGO WIĘCEJ STRZELANIA.

Barnes otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale tylko ogląda się przez ramię, bo drzwi otwierają się trochę szerzej i wychodzi z nich Steve.

On też ma trochę zaczerwienione oczy, ale z dokładnością do tego wygląda mimo papierowej szpitalnej koszuli dobrze – naprawdę dobrze, pierwszy raz od dawna. Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo Steve’owi ściągnęła się twarz. Dalej ma ochotę go opieprzyć, ale przez długą, straszną chwilę naprawdę myślał, że już po nim. Ulga pogrzebała w nim gniew jak metr chłodnego, miłosiernego śniegu.

— Hej, Rogers — wita go Natasza.

— Hej. — Steve uśmiecha się przepraszająco. Potem patrzy prosto na Brocka i kosmitę, którzy stoją sobie tak na środku korytarza, jakby nic ich to nie obchodziło, kto ich zobaczy. — Venom, zgadza się?

Obcy dudni coś twierdząco.

— Powinienem chyba zacząć od podziękowania wam — mówi Steve.

Brock chowa dłonie w kieszeni bluzy.

— Aha, no. Wiesz. Chociaż tyle mogliśmy zrobić. — Rzuca okiem na zawieszoną w powietrzu głowę kosmity, a potem patrzy z powrotem na Steve’a. — To co teraz?

Steve patrzy na Barnesa.

— Buck? Masz coś do powiedzenia?

— Nie. Faktycznie dałem słowo, że już nigdy nie będę do nich strzelał, jeśli cię uratują. Jestem teraz Szwajcarią.

Steve ma taką minę, jakby tłumił uśmiech. Jak on będzie się teraz dalej tyle uśmiechał, to Sam będzie potrzebował kremu z filtrem przeciwsłonecznym.

— A wy? Sam? Nat?

— Fakty są takie — mówi spokojnie Natasza — że nie dalibyśmy rady ich skutecznie uwięzić.

Kiedy wszyscy obracają się w jej stronę, wzrusza ramionami.

— Ja tylko myślę praktycznie. Gdzie byśmy ich zamknęli? Na jak długo? Jak byśmy dopilnowali, żeby stamtąd nie wyszli?

— Czyli co — mówi niepewnym głosem Sam — mamy ich po prostu puścić? Widzę, że wszyscy chcemy tak zrobić, ale… oni jednak zabijają ludzi. Tak tylko przypominam.

— OJ, BO JA TEŻ SIĘ POPŁACZĘ — warczy kosmita. Jest to dokładnie taki potoczny zwrot, jakiego człowiek nie spodziewałby się usłyszeć z paszczy zębatego i jęzorzatego koszmaru. — WSZYSCY ZABIJACIE LUDZI. WSZYSCY ROBICIE TO WEDŁUG SWOICH WŁASNYCH ZASAD.

— W zasadzie _nie macie_ do tego uprawnień — mówi Weying, ale nie mówi tego za głośno; widać, że dobrze wie, że jeśli prawo jest tutaj po czyjejś stronie, to nie po jej stronie.

Kosmita kipi jeszcze trochę i otula Brocka całego, od czego Sam robi krok do tyłu, bo w tej postaci obcy jest _o wiele_ większy – a także bardziej solidny, grubszy i bardziej muskularny – niż kiedy miał w środku Weying. Język wije mu się w powietrzu.

— UJMĘ TO PROŚCIEJ. BARNES OBIECAŁ, ŻE NIE BĘDZIE DO NAS STRZELAĆ. TO TERAZ MY — mówi do Steve’a — MOŻEMY ZAGRAĆ REWANŻ, JEŚLI CHCESZ. ALBO MOŻECIE STĄD WSZYSCY IŚĆ.

Sam nie jest w stu procentach pewny, że gdyby Steve został zaatakowany, to Barnes wytrwałby w swojej obietnicy dwie trzecie sekundy. Ale Steve patrzy na wielkiego obcego i mówi po prostu:

— Masz rację. Póki co, macie przewagę.

Z jakiegoś powodu słysząc, jak on to mówi, Sam zaczyna myśleć, że to jest oczywiste. Rzeczywiście nic nie mogą zrobić.

— Mamy teraz dużo rzeczy na głowie — ciągnie Steve. — Przyjechaliśmy tu, żeby zająć się Hydrą, i to dalej jest nasz priorytet. To będzie teraz nasz priorytet przez jakiś czas. A od strony osobistej to wydaje mi się, że muszę przerosić parę osób.

Kosmita mruży oczy.

— CZYLI…

— Czyli niedługo się zobaczymy i wtedy będę lepiej przygotowany. — Wzrok Steve’a jakoś robi się zimny, mimo że wyraz twarzy ani trochę mu się nie zmienia. — Jak usłyszę, że napadacie na niewinnych ludzi, to zobaczymy się szybciej.

Obcy szczerzy w uśmiechu zęby; widok jest niepokojący.

— W ŻYCIU NIE ZJEDLIŚMY NIEWINNEGO CZŁOWIEKA — twierdzi.

Może to znaczy, że oni naprawdę starają się być bohaterami. Albo może znaczy tyle, że nikt nie jest tak naprawdę niewinny.

*

Nad parkingiem jasno świeci słońce; idzie wiosna, tym razem już naprawdę. Jest po uściskach dłoni i po pożegnaniach. Wszyscy kuśtykają z powrotem do swoich aut, ale Natasza jeszcze tak całkiem nie skończyła.

Ludzie nie mogą się nadziwić rzekomej wszechwiedzy Czarnej Wdowy, która nie tylko zawsze wie wszystko, ale i jest o jeden krok do przodu przed wszystkimi innymi, zawsze dobiega do mety, zanim wyścig choćby się zacznie. Zwykle sądzą, że to dlatego, że „jest szpiegiem”, a nad konkretnymi szczegółami już się nawet nie zastanawiają. Prawda w tej kwestii nie jest niczym niezwykłym: Natasza ma przyjaciół i znajomych. Całe mnóstwo znajomych – zawsze i wszędzie.

Myśli, że tym razem zdecydowanie warto będzie zostawić tym bardzo interesującym ludziom numer telefonu.

— Ej — zaczyna wołać, podbiegając do grupki skupionej normalnie wokół Brocka, ale zaraz zwalnia, bo dzieje się coś dziwnego – Brock wsiadł do auta sam, a Weying i Lewis zostali na zewnątrz.

Natasza słyszy ich nawet z daleka. Sama nie jest tak do końca zwykłym człowiekiem – może kiedyś powie Steve’owi. Jak się nad tym zastanowi, to pewnie dlatego wtedy w bunkrze ten kosmita nie wtargnął do _jej_ organizmu, mimo że tyle razy przechodziła pod tymi drzwiami.

— Słuchaj, Dan — mówi Weying. — Co do tej sprawy z „narzeczonym”…

— Och… nie przejmuj się, skarbie — odpowiada Lewis. — Przecież rozumiem, że tak ci się tylko wymknęło. Miałaś dużo rzeczy na głowie.

— Rzeczywiście miałam. — Kobieta ujmuje obie jego dłonie w swoje i bierze głęboki oddech. — Ale teraz już nie mam.

Lewis patrzy teraz prosto na nią. Po raz pierwszy od trzech dni – dni wypakowanych Hydrą i napędzanych kosmitą – wygląda bezbronnie.

— Anne?

Ona się do niego uśmiecha.

— Nie mam pierścionka — mówi. — Ale…

— _Anne_ — powtarza Lewis.

Natasza nie powinna tego słuchać, ale naprawdę chce im dać namiar na siebie, a poza tym, cóż, jest tylko człowiekiem. Powiedzmy. Zresztą szpiegowi podsłuchiwanie przystoi.

— Anne… _tak_ — mówi Lewis z uśmiechem. Trochę się przy tym trzęsie, jakby miał się rozpłakać. — Wiesz, nie sądziłem, że kiedyś kogoś o to spytam. — Ściska jej dłonie. — I nawet mi się nie śniło, że ktoś kiedyś spyta mnie.

Kiedy się całują, Natasza odwraca wzrok; _jakieś_ pojęcie o manierach ma. Ciekawe, myśli, jaki nastrój panuje w tym drugim aucie, gdzie za kierownicą czeka na nią Sam, a na tylnym siedzeniu Steve i Barnes promieniują na siebie nawzajem napięciem. I pomyśleć, że wszyscy błędnie wzięli tych kilka ostatnich dni za horror z kosmitami, podczas gdy tak naprawdę była to opera mydlana.

W końcu Lewis i Weying przestają się całować, chociaż obejmują się dalej.

— Kotku — odzywa się Lewis. — Może to pytanie dziwnie zabrzmi, ale…

— Co z Eddiem? — kończy za niego ona z uśmiechem.

— Tak. — W jego głosie słychać ulgę.

— No, to on mnie przekonał, że to będzie dobry moment, żeby cię o to zapytać. Myślałam też, że może mógłby być twoim drużbą. — Szczerzy się do niego w uśmiechu. — W ten sposób ja dostanę Stacy.

Lewis jeszcze raz ją całuje. Natasza nie jest pewna, czy wszystko rozumie, jeśli chodzi o ich związek, ale wygląda to… no, z braku lepszego słowa – „słodko”. Chyba też nie powinna im jeszcze przerywać, ostatecznie obchodzi więc samochód dookoła i dyskretnie puka od strony pasażera.

Brock, który znowu przysypiał, budzi się gwałtownie.

— O, to… — Przypomina sobie, że ona go nie słyszy (a w każdym razie tak mu się wydaje), i spuszcza szybę. Wygląda nieufnie, jakby myślał, że może jednak wróciła go zastrzelić. — To ty. Hej.

— Hej. — Natasza podaje mu swój numer. — Nie będę ci przeszkadzać. Chciałam wam to tylko dać. Wiesz… tak na wszelki wypadek.

— A. Dzięki. — Brock przyjmuje numer, a potem mruga, zdziwiony. — Zapisałaś go na serwetce?

— Ma się tę klasę. — Natasza podnosi głowę, żeby się upewnić, że Lewis i Weying jeszcze nie wracają, po czym dodaje: — Chyba się zgodził.

Kiedy do Brocka dociera, co miała na myśli, facet uśmiecha się nieśmiało.

— Wiedziałem, że się zgodzi. — Potem marszczy czoło. — Ej, chciałem jeszcze zapytać o taką rzecz. Co z tymi gośćmi z Hydry? Może i już na mnie nie polują, skoro scena mojej śmierci ma na Youtube milion odsłon, ale w końcu załapią, że żyję. Poza tym próbowali dorwać Anne i Dana.

— A, racja – nie przejmuj się tym. Zgarniemy ich, zakładając, że nie nawiali, jak tylko Barnes pokazał gębę. Mamy wprawę. I to po to tu w ogóle przyjechaliśmy.

Brock się krzywi, jakby go ktoś kopnął.

— Aha. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Wiesz. Za wszystko.

— Nie mam do ciebie żalu, Eddie. — Natasza odsuwa się od auta i zanim się odwróci, dodaje: — Może lepiej nie zapraszajcie nas na ślub.

**Author's Note:**

> Fani MCU, jak bardzo wam zależy, żeby Nat była zgodnie ze swoim amerykańskim kontekstem „Romanov” bez żeńskich końcówek i odmiany? I żeby pisać jej imię i nazwisko w zangielszczonej wersji, przez SH i V?
> 
> I jeszcze: "cztery lata temu w Nowym Jorku wręcz o mało nie doszło do inwazji" (rozdział 4). Czy to jest nawiązanie żartem do któregoś filmu? I tak samo to: "Myśli, że tym razem zdecydowanie warto będzie zostawić tym bardzo interesującym ludziom numer telefonu."
> 
> A poza tym to tytuły fików z tej cudownej serii zaczynają mi się rozjeżdżać; to pewnie widać. Jakby co, to te moje wygibasy są stąd, że wszystkie tytuły są z [piosenki](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9K6iV2yUCw). (W pierwszej części Dan miał z niej nawet dzwonek, przypisany konkretnie do Eddiego.)


End file.
